Total Drama Sweets!
by shianen
Summary: I've made my decision ... *Le Gasp*
1. The Information

**Hey Guys! My first Oc story :) **

**Wish me luck!**

**Disclaimer-xXCookieGiverxX does not own the Total Drama series, but it's something I can dream about

* * *

**"Hey T.V. watchers!"

The camera was kinda blurry, so you couldn't see much of the female besides her black hair,tan skin and black t-shirt. "Hey! Stop moving it! Geez," The girl crossed her arms. Once the camera finally stopped moving, you could see more of the female figure. She had black shades on, a bored frown stained on her face,her black t-shirt read 'Flyleaf' that matched her purple shorts and black chucks. Once she noticed the camera stopped,she smiled again,"Anyway," she started,"The name's ShiAnne, but call me Cookie." She gave off a smile. "Well as you can see, we're at Camp Cupcakes on Fire!"*scenes of nice-looking cabins,clean ocean water,a clean beach, and Chef glaring at the camera*. ShiAnne shows a worrisome smile,"Yeah,the camps had to be re-constructed, since the campers from the other seson destroyed them. Hehe...Anyway," she gives off a playful smirk,"We need YOU guys to-" She was cut off by a nearby explosion,"What the..Zack! Gerg! What the heck are you doing! Can't you see I'm doing something important?" She yells-asks, clearly angry. There were some muffled sounds, but ShiAnne's expression softened. "Oh! Try to be quieter then." he looks at the camera,"Sorry 'bout that guys, just some difficulties. Before I was interrupted, I was saying that I need you guys to compete in our competition for 1,000,000 big ones! We'll even have special guest!" She starts to walk away until she's hit by a rock,"Ow! Where did that-?" She didn't get to finish her question before her answer comes,

"Yo! Host girl! Where's my paycheck!" The infamous Chef Hatchet comes on-screen.

"You don't get it till the campers come!" She yells back.

"No way! I want it NOW!"Chef whined

"Well your not getting it Hatchet!"

*The camera then turns off when things get a little physical.

* * *

**Yay! Well, here are the rules!**

**1)No Mary-Sues or Gary-Stus!**

**2)Originality people!**

**3)You Have to use MY format!**

**4)If you have any questions, feel free to leaves reviews or PM me**

**5)Now, sadly I don't have a computer where me and my mom live, and I go to my dad's house every other weekend. So this won't be a every-day update. :(**

**6)But I will NEVER give up on this story! Never Ever!**

**7)If you bothered to read this, put 'Paramore rocks!' somewhere on your app**

**8)Happy Writing!**

**~Basics**

**Name-**

**Nickname-**

**Age(15-17)-**

**Stereotype-**

**~Your Person**

**Hair-**

**Eyes(shape and color)-**

**Height-**

**Weight-**

**Body Type(include skin tone)-**

**Normal Clothes-**

**Swimsuit-**

**Formal-**

**Pj's-**

**~Personality**

**Personality-  
**

**History-**

**Likes-**

**Dislikes-**

**Fear(s)-**

**Why?-**

**Hobbies-**

**Best Quality-**

**Worst Quality-**

**How do they act towards ShiAnne?-**

**How do they act towards Chef?-**

**How do they act towards Zack?-**

**How do they act towards Greg?-**

**What type of Friends?-**

**What type of enemies?-**

**Sexuality(straight,gay,bisexual,lesbian?)-**

**Crush?-**

**What type of person?-**

**Breakup?-**

**~Other**

**Favorite Music-**

**Favorite Movies-**

**Season 2?-**

**Audition Tape-**

**Challenge Ideas?-**

**Extra Info?-**

**Questions?-**

**Here's one of ShiAnne  
**

**~Basics**

**Name-ShiAnne Mckenzie  
**

**Nickname-Ann or whatever you want to call her  
**

**Age(15-17)-16**

**Stereotype-The Host/Bipolar one  
**

**~Your Person**

**Hair-Black hair that changes style depending on day  
**

**Eyes(shape and color)-Courtney-shaped Light Brown, but usually has on black tinted shades  
**

**Height-5'2**

**Weight-112**

**Body Type(include skin tone)-Short,with likable curves,a nice chest and butt with tan skin  
**

**Normal Clothes-Usually a band tee with blue shorts and black chucks  
**

**Swimsuit-a Purple and black bikini  
**

**Formal-a Light gray dress that flows from the waist to the floor,black ballet flats and a black pearl necklace  
**

**Pj's-a Black tank-top and gray shorts  
**

**~Personality**

**Personality-ShiAnne is bold,different, and is proud to be weird. She doesn't care what others think of her, and does put others before her. But she can become upset easily, and she does have a temper. She is cool,collected and sweet. Her moods do change rather quickly  
**

**History-Has lived with her Grandparents all her life because her parents were in the army,so she never really met them. But she doesn't mind much,since they never send cards or anything.  
**

**Likes-Music,friends,cupcakes,cookies,healthy other foods,sports  
**

**Dislikes-Stupid rap music,enemies,meat,retarted made up sports  
**

**Fear(s)-Zombie Midgets  
**

**Why?-Cause let's face it, they're scary as heck  
**

**Hobbies-Pranking Chef,Playing Guitar,Drawing,whatever she feels like doing  
**

**Best Quality-Her sweetness and politeness  
**

**Worst Quality-Her ability to change moods very quickly  
**

**How do they act towards ShiAnne?-...**

**How do they act towards Chef?-Gives him an 'I don't care what you hear' attitude  
**

**How do they act towards Zack?-Like a brother, but playfully argues with him too  
**

**How do they act towards Greg?-Like a brother  
**

**What type of Friends?-Anyone who can cope with her emotional problems  
**

**What type of enemies?-Anyone who can't  
**

**Sexuality(straight,gay,bisexual,lesbian?)-Straight**

**Crush?-Probably not  
**

**What type of person?-**

**Breakup?-**

**~Other**

**Favorite Music-Alternative,Rock and Pop  
**

**Favorite Movies-Action and Horror  
**

**Season 2?-Yes!**

**Audition Tape-**

**Challenge Ideas?-**

**Extra Info?-Nope!**

**Questions?-**

**Ok then! I need about 9 girls and 9 guys!**

**Can't wait to see who comes in!**

Love with a Chocolate Chip Cookie,

**xXCookieGiverxX  
**


	2. Part of the Lineup!

Chapter 2, umm...Information?

Hey, Cookie here! Just wanna say thanks to all who sent an application! Yea...some more information on the show, so read carefully!

**xXCookieGiverxX does not own the Total Drama Series, but it's something I can dream about.

* * *

**

"Hey T.V. watchers!" ShiAnne pops back up on the camera, but this time she has on an 'Paramore' Black tee with some blue shorts and her normal chucks. Her hair was in a braid and was dripping wet. "Yea...after the camera turned off me and Chef had an all-out war in the ocean. So I had to change my clothes...anyway, you guys sent in apps faster than a mongoose! It was awesome! Now,because of this, we had to bump up the number of contestants to 11 gals and guys. Great huh? Now, the people who's names I'm about to call better be watching, cause I ain't repeating. Greg, the paper please?" A Brunette with chocolate brown eyes walked onto the camera and gave ShiAnne the paper without a word.

"Thanks!"

"I gave it to him! I should get the credit!" A male off-screen yelled.

"Yea, thanks Douche,"ShiAnne mumbled rolling her eyes.

"Your welcome!" He happily replied, which started to piss ShiAnne off. Her eye twitched a little.

"Okay,"she started,"Here are the people who are definitely in...what the? Zack! Did you write this?" ShiAnne asked clearly puzzled.

"Yea, why?" He replied now being visible. He had messy brown hair, with hazel eyes and a proud smirk on his face.

"Cause," ShiAnne started,"It's as horrible as crap! I mean, I seen bad handwriting, but this just tops everything! Even the doctors!"

Now Zack was mad,"So? I don't care! At least I'm doing work around here!" He retorted.

ShiAnne gasped,"You know WHAT!" She then tackled them, which turned into an all out fight. Greg was just standing there shaking his head at the two. "Everyday.."he murmured. Luckily he had the paper in his hand, unharmed. "Let's see what I can do..." he whispered to himself. He looked at the camera,frowning and started,"Well,as you can see..we're having some difficulties,so I'm just gonna read the list..." He gave it a hard, good look."Damn,"he whispered,"Zack does have some bad handwriting." He then gave up, throwing the paper on the grass,"Screw it. You'll probably get something in the mail or whatever..." He gave one final look at the camera, and at the two still fighting, and walked off.

* * *

***Commercial***

**Courtney:Hello everyone,Courtney here! After my break-up with Duncan, I decided to publish a book on it, called 'Chemistry Doesn't Always Mean Sparks Flying' coming out March 2! If you like to pre-order, please visit my website '.'. It is 10.23 with free shipping! Thank you *Courtney finishes with a smile**

***Commercial*

* * *

**

The camera turns on again with Chef."Stupid kids," he murmurs. On the ground you can see some blood and hair. He notices the paper with the accepted contestants on it. He picks it up and glances at it. "This is what they were fighting about? Imma get them later on for staining the island...ALRIGHT!" Chef screamed to the camera,"Here's who got accepted so far!" He stops for a second, then continues.

"~Sapphire Leonori . Seems ok -Zack

~Neveah Ramirez. She better not fall on me, or else there will be a problem -Zack

~Kay Jamieson. Weird cripple -Zack

~Izabel McRaid. Seems okay, but will probably piss me off to -Zack

~Andrea and Adrian Johnson. Andrea seems kinda cute, but her sister will probably get in the way -Zack

~Lorlei Finstone. Great, another Greg -Zack

~Moonstone Blu Jewel. What a weird name -Zack

~Miko Rannete. Obsessed water freak -Zack

~Skylar Aurns. I wonder what will happen if I socked him in the face? -Zack

~Hayden Collins. Lady Gaga singing freak -Zack

~Stefan Welling. Cool dude, cool dude -Zack

~Nicholas Corey. Candy freak -Zack

Chef gives it a final glance before freely crumbling it up and throwing it on the floor. "That Zack needs to learn about some manners, Chef style. Hehe..." Chef sneakfully says while crackning his knuckles. ***Camera shuts off*

* * *

Me**-Yay! I got part of the cast! But I was being such a sweetheart and accepted those who didn't put 'Paramore Rocks!' on their apps, but I liked their apps :)

So if you haven't noticed, I still need 6 guys and 4 gals! there were people who I'm still thinking over, and yea...

so... Oh yea! If you want more info on Greg and Zack, just check out my profile :) it has everything you need! I can't wait to see who else comes in! And 1 more thing! For all those people who are gonna ask if they can make more than 1 person, YES! Heck, I encourage you to! And there was another question about me giving out cookies (u kno who you are) and here's the deal.

Cookie are the signal for immunity in this game. Chocolate is the ultimate, then it is Sugar, and if your character is in the last 2 (for elimination) you get a crusty peanut butter cookie. That's all for now!

Love with a Chocolate Chip Cookie,

xXCookieGiverxX

(p.s. Don't ask how Chef read Zack's handwriting, and where Zack and ShiAnne headed off to...let's just say who knew Boney Island is closer that expected) ;)


	3. Final Cast!

**Me:At my dads! :) So a quickie update :)**

**I don't own the Total Drama series, but it's something I can dream about it**

The camera comes on. Chef comes on-screen. "Alright Maggots!" He yells to the camera, "Got some more losers!" He pulled out some crumbled paper,"So you better LISTEN up!" He gives a look and nods,

"~Charlie Stevens

~Cierra Fallbrook

~Zakk Blythe

~James Evans

~Lily Addiscot

and Christian Ray Nightingale!"

Chef finishes. Greg comes up on-screen,"They're under control, well except for the threats...but none physically."

Chef nodds,"Good,"he said. He then looks at the camera,"That is IT! Next up:We meet the Maggots! So packs your bags! Goodbye!"

* * *

Yay! I'm adding 1 more guy cause I can't wait for this to hit the road!

**~Basics**

**Name-Zion Lewis  
**

**Nickname-Douche #1 (ShiAnne calls him)  
**

**Age(15-17)-16**

**Stereotype-The Manipulator  
**

**~Your Person**

**Hair-Brown wavy that ends at his shoulders**

**Eyes(shape and color)-Alejandro shaped chocolate brown  
**

**Height-5'6**

**Weight-136**

**Body Type(include skin tone)-****Buff and mainly muscles with tanned skin**

**Normal Clothes-A Black tank-top, some blue shorts and white sneaks  
**

**Swimsuit-A Green pair of trunks  
**

**Formal-A Dark green tux with a white undershirt,Matching pants and dress shoes. A red rose and light green tie  
**

**Pj's-Just some green shorts  
**

**~Personality**

**Personality-He is such a drama queen! Like,dead serious! But he is very manipulative, more than his brother. He is basically evil, cruel and no-heart  
**

**History-He was always popular,and didn't care about anyone. Not Zack (Bam! Twist!),not ShiAnne or his parents. He is hated by Zack mainly because he had manipulated ShiAnne when they were 12, and they went out (Zion only did it only for popularity, since she was also very popular), but he du,ped her in front of everyone and that's how he mainly became who he is.  
**

**Likes-Evil,girls,only himself,green (because he thinks others envy him)  
**

**Dislikes-everyone he considers 'below him', ShiAnne,Zack  
**

**Fear(s)-Alejandro**

**Why?-he thinks they're twins  
**

**Hobbies-Manipulating people  
**

**Best Quality-His manipulating skills  
**

**Worst Quality-His evilness  
**

**How do they act towards ShiAnne?-Like she's nothing  
**

**How do they act towards Chef?-Same**

**How do they act towards Zack?-Same**

**How do they act towards Greg?-Same**

**What type of Friends?-Evil people,dummies  
**

**What type of enemies?-Anyone else  
**

**Sexuality(straight,gay,bisexual,lesbian?)-Straight**

**Crush?-nope**

**What type of person?-**

**Breakup?-**

**~Other**

**Favorite Music-Rap and Rock  
**

**Favorite Movies-Same type as Zack  
**

**Season 2?-probably**

**Audition Tape-**

**Challenge Ideas?-**

**Extra Info?-**

**Done! Don't forget to give me who your friends, crushes and enemies are! :)**

**Love with a Chocolate Chip Cookie,**

**xXCookieGiverxX  
**


	4. Let's do 10 for 20

**OH MY GOSH! SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!**

**Disclaimer-*sighs* and I also don't own Deena or Snooki, they belong to Jersey Shore, one of my fav shows :)  


* * *

**"Sorry for the delay,"ShiAnne says while dusting herself off,"Just a few issues I had to take care of. Anyway," She smiles broadly,"Let's meet the contestants!" As the boat arrived, a tanned raven head was seen from the boat. He had perfectly elliptical dark brown eyes that became more mahogany towards the pupil, and was wearing a red shirt that said 'New York' in white underneath a purple 'Hollister' jacket,navy blue jeans and multi-colored tennis shoes. He stepped off the boat and gave a worrisome smile towards ShiAnne,"You don't plan on blowing me up,right?"

ShiAnne chuckled at his paranoia,"Well not now, but mybe during a challenge. Anyway, meet our first contestant, Charlie!" Charlie smiled at the camera and walked towards the end of the dock.

***Confessional***

**Charlie****- This place seems intact...right now**

***Confessional***

The next boat carried a girl. She had pale skin, short strawberry blond hair in pigtails, and almond-shaped green eyes. She wore a paint-dabbed long sleeved white shirt underneath a green t-shirt that said 'Live Your Life' in bold white letters,blue jeans with clay on them, dirty black high tops and large green headphones around her neck. She silently walked off the boat. ShiAnne gave her an up-and-down look," You must be our artist Lorlei! Nice to have you here!" Lorlei smiled and walked towards where Charlie was.

***Confessional***

**Charlie****-How can she wear that! It's so dirty!**

***Confessional***

ShiAnne noticed her shoe was untied and went to tie it, not noticing the next boat coming. The person cleared there throat, which still went unnoticed by ShiAnne, so she yelled," Yo host girl! Alittle help!" ShiAnne shot up in fear, and looked shocked. She then realized who it was, and got a ramp to put next to the boat, which confused both Lorlei and Charlie. Suprisingly, a female in a wheel-chair came out and rolld the ramp. She looked about 10, was pale, had shoulder-length blond hair and dark blue hair in a glare. She wore an over-sized jean jacket on top of an white wrinkled tank-top, random pajama pants and white fuzzy slippers. The thing that mainly scared the other 2 contestants was that she had a heavy-looking sock in her hand.

"Kay," ShiAnne nervously said,"Nice to have you here.."

"Where's Zack?" Was Kay's response,"I wanna beat him till he bleeds," She continued.

"..." Was ShiAnne's answer, for she was to scared to reply.

"You Bettter Tell Me NOW! Or you'll be next!" She threatened.

"Um...Z-Z-Zack's no-not her-here y-yet... I'll g-g-ive you a sho-shout wh-when he co-com-comes." ShiAnne stuttered.

"You better," Kay mumbled. She then rolled towards a scared Charlie and Lorlei

***Confessional-Kay's scary!***

**Charlie****- You darn right she's scary! I almost peed my pants!**

**Lorlei****-*Eyes wide*...*She nodding her head***

**Kay****-I am NOT scary, I just want some revenge**

**ShiAnne****-HOLY SHIZ! She scared the crap out of me, for being 3feet**

***Confessional***

The next boat carried a peached-skinned boy who has curly black hair in a ponytail and walnut-shaped blue eyes. He had a slim figure and was wearing a blue t-shirt with mini sharks on them,navy blue jeans and dark brown shoes. He stepped off the boat and stared out to the sea,"Whoa," He said,"The water seems much cleaner than it did on T.V..." He mumbles. ShiAnne gives him a look and tells everyone else,"Guys. Meet Miko the water expert." Miko ignored the last part and walked to where everyone else was.

***Confessional-more like obsession***

**Charlie****-Looks like an obsession with the water...**

**Lorlei****-*Shrugs her shoulders***

**Kay****-Water weirdo**

**Miko****-I don't think of it as an obsession...**

***Confessional***

The next boat carried not one, but two contestants! Well, they were twins. They had caramel skin with round purple eyes and black long hair with purple streaks. They wore tight-fitting red t-shirts, one saying 'Thing 1' while the other said 'Thing 2', black shorts and black high tops. They walked off together. ShiAnne gave a look at her index cards.

"Okay," she started,"You," She pointed at the one that said 'Thing 1',"Your Andrea. And you're," She pointed to the other one,"Your Adrian." She smiled at her smartness.

"Are you sure?" They questioned together.

ShiAnne's smile faded,"So I'm wrong?"

"I don't know," Started one

"You tell us." The other finished. They lauged and walked to where everyone else was.

***Confessional-Huh?***

**Charlie****-*Confused* Great. Now I'm confused**

**Lorlei****-*Still says nothing but has a confused look***

**Kay****-Weirdo twins. But I guess since they confused ShiAnne,they're okay**

**Miko****-Okkkkayyy...**

**Andrea****-Oh My Gawd that was so funny *Laughs***

**Adrian****-I know Right! *Laughs***

**ShiAnne****-So who's who?**

***Confessional***

The next boat held a pale,scrawny,blue eyed boy with blond hair in spikes. He had on a blue t-shirt,white jeans and blue sandals. He had a lazy smile on his face when he got off the boat. "Hayden! Great to have you!" ShiAnne smiled,"But why would you wear white jeans? They get dirty easily."

Hayden shrugged his shoulders,"Not sure...Just like 'em"

"Oh," Adrea mumbles," I know how I want to get dirty..."

"And _I_ know who you want to get dirty with," Her sister replied, which got her elbowed.

***Confessional***

**Charlie****-He seem, normal**

**Lorlei****-*Nods her head***

**Kay****-I automatically don't like him**

**Miko****-He seems, okay**

**Hayden****-This place seems cool so far**

**ShiAnne****-He's like one of the only people considered 'normal**

***Confessional***

The next boat carried a female. She has caramel skin and Lindsay-shaped bright golden eyes. She was wearing a sky-blue tee under a black cardigan, dark blue skinny jeans and black Jordans. Her dark brown curly, side swept, hair, silver heart pendant, and transportable keyboard were shifting from the boat's movement. The female also looked sick.

"Guys," ShiAnne started,"Meet Neveah! Our optimistic, yet clumsy, female! Neveah, how ya feelin'?"

"I think my driver was tipsy..." Neveah started, looking like she was gonna puke any second.

"The bathroom's are to the left of the cabins."ShiAnne,who knew what was gonna happen, told her. She eagerly ran, dropping all of her stuff in the process

***Confessional-Tipsy,eh?***

**Charlie-There was a DRUNK DRIVER!**

**Lorlei-*****sighs***

**Kay-EW!**

**Miko****-Luckily she didn't puke in the water...**

**Hayden****-*Sniffs the air* Why doesn't it smell like puke?**

**ShiAnne-****We had to make separate confessionals. That way people won't faint from stanch, and we don't get sued *smirks***

**Neveah****-Why the frick was my driver drunk?**

**ShiAnne****-She must've had Vinny. Poor kid just got a divorce**

***Confessional***

For some odd reason the next boat was speeding towards the dock, at a 78mph.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" ShiAnne yelled, causing everyone to scatter. The boat blew up before it could reach the dock, but someone jumped out in time. A few minutes after everyone calmed down, a male came ashore. He had a scruffy black Mohawk and beard, and hooded hazel eyes with plain colored skin. He was thinned, but muscular at the same time. He was wearing a long-sleeved 'Mystery Science Theater 3000" shirt, baggy army camo shorts and black boots. On his neck there was a metal necklace with a fake razor that was still attached to his neck, and a black wrist gauntlet with metal spikes on his wrist. He was soaking.

"WHAT THE HELL!" He screeched to ShiAnne. "WHY THE FUCK WAS MY DRIVER FRIGGIN SUICIDAL! HUH!"

"Well...ummm that was Tom, he just through a really big break-up, so you can't blame him..." ShiAnne explained.

"HE TRIED to FUCKIN' KILL ME! HE JUMPED out and put it on self destruct! FUCKING SELF DESTRUCT!" He replied.

ShiAnne winced,"Oh...sorry...Guys, meet Zakk..." ShiAnne worriedly said.

***Confessional-CRAZY!*  
****Charlie****-I'm officially afriad of boats with unknown drivers now**

**Lorlei-*****is Still shocked from earlier incidents***

**Kay-Damn...**

**Miko****-Do you know all that litter just FELL into the ocean? Huh**

**Hayden****-Wow. It just 'Blew up'...**

**Neveah****-I am SO glad I didn't trip, or I would be toast!**

**Zakk****-*Still a little pissed* Dang it ShiAnne, get better drivers! And what about my guitar!**

**ShiAnne****-*Whistles***

**Adrian****-Damn..**

**Andrea****-right...**

***Confessional***

The next boat was actually sane. Since there wasn't enough time to fix the dock, she had to walk from the beach. She didn't seem to mind though. Zakk's eyes were locked on her. She was a whole foot under him, but was still gorgeous. She had Jet black hair that went to her belly-button with bangs and a midnight blue streak on just beside her bangs, icy blue almond shaped eyes, and peachy skin. She wore white chiffon bow tie singlet with three quarter dark turquoise jacket and skinny jeans with black flats. She didn't noticed Zakk staring at her.

"Hey look! It's Snooki and Deena!" Hayden joked at ShiAnne and Moonstone, causing a few people to laugh, and Charlie asking who they were.

"Moonstone! Welcome to Camp Cupcakes on Fire!" ShiAnne said, ignoring Hayden

Moonstone laughed alittle, which really caught Zakk's attention,"Thanks. And I love the name."

"Thanks!"

Moonstone chuckled and then went over to where everyone else was, and noticed Zakk staring, raising an eyebrow. He blushed and turned his head the other way. What he didn't notice was that Moonstone was blushing a little herself.

***Confessional-Crush?***

**Charlie****-Hmm...mysterious**

**Lorlei****-*Smiles and says in sign language that she seems nice***

**Kay****-Eh, if she doesn't bother me**

**Miko****-She seems nice**

**Hayden-****Hey! People laughed at my joke! Yaya! *Fist pumps***

**Neveah****-That was a pretty good joke *smiles***

**Zakk****-She's mysterious and charming, but do I like her..?**

**Moonstone-****I don't know, I just met him, and don't even know his name...**

**ShiAnne****-That was not a funny joke Hayden. You're just jealous because I'm short and sweet *Smiles proudly***

**Andrea-Dude, that Hayden guy is halarious!**

**Adrian-Oh My Gawd, right! TOO funny! But that Moonstone girl seems alright**

**Andrea-Yea.**

***Confessional***

ShiAnne pops up on-screen,"And that concludes part 1! Join us for the next part in this excellent show of Total. Drama. SWEETS!  
"Aren't the commercials like, 3 minutes long?" Someone asked aloud

"Shut-it Andrea!" ShiAnne glared off-screen

"Damn, have a chill pill..." she replied

* * *

**OK, you guys should be pissed, BUT I have a reason.**

**1)My computer broke, so I had to use my dad's, who is ALWAYS on it**

**2)My dad erased ALL of the stuff I had typed up, so I only had enough time to do half**

**3)My own laziness :p**

**SOO! SORRY!**

**But My friend Derek has a question...**

**Derek-My question is, would you kiss a girl to 'do' a guy (FOR GIRLS) and vise versa for guys.**

**Me-Gosh, you're perverted**

**Anyway, Love with a Chocolate Chip Cookie,**

**xXCookieGiverxX  
**


	5. All of the Campers! Finally!

**FINALLY! EVERYONE'S HERE :D**

**Disclaimer-...

* * *

**"Welcome back to Total. Drama. Sweets!" ShiAnne yells to the camera.

"But seriously," Andrea starts,"It was only 3 minutes long. You make it seem like it was a whole hour."

"Shut it!" ShiAnne replied. She smiled at the camera. "You have met the first half of the contestants!" She then starts off naming everyone.

"Moonstone!" She smiles and waves.

"Zakk!" He's staring at Moonstone.

"Andrea and Adrian!" They give peace signs to the camera.

"Hayden!" He grins to the camera, with a dark brown wig on his head.

"Lorlei!" She waves.

"Kay!" She glares with her arms crossed (The sock still in her hand).

"Miko!" He's staring out to the ocean with a frown,"Are you gonna clean up the rest of th-"

"Charlie!" ShiAnne continues ignoring him. Charlie raised an eyebrow at his name, but then smiled at the camera.

"And Neveah!" She was walking, not noticing the camera until she tripped.

"With your **Fabulous** host me, ShiAnne! Also known as Cookie, welcome to Total. Drama. Sweets!"

***Theme***

**"Dude," ShiAnne is seen whining to Chef,"We NEED a theme song!"**

**"Whatever. Not my show." Chef mumbles.**

**"CHEF!"  
"WHAT!"**

**"..."**

**"Grrr... What is it!"**

**"...Never mind."**

**"WHAT!"  
"I SAID NEVER FRIGGIN MIND GOD DANGIT!"**

***Theme***

"Now," ShiAnne chuckled after that show,"Let's meet the **OTHER **half of the contestants!" She waved her hands in the air. There was a long horn close-by and a cruise ship pulled up.

"WHAT!" Yelled Andrea and Adrian

"How come _**They **_get to have a **Cruise **ship! And all we got was a stinkin' boat!" Moonstone screamed.

"With **Suicidal **drivers!"Zakk added with a Southern accent

"And **Drunk **drivers!" Neveah also added

ShiAnne ignored all the questions and threats she was getting. She pulled out a mega-microphone and talked into it,

"OK!" She said into it,"PARTY'S OVER! I NEED ALL THE CONTESTANTS FOR TOTAL DRAMA SWEETS COME OUT IN SINGLE FILE LINE IN THE NEXT MINUTE OR ELSE I WILL HAVE TO TERMINATE ALL OF YOU!" She then put in to her side. The song 'Til I Forget About You' by Big Time Rush shortly stopped, and all the cheers stopped. Then after a few seconds someone came out. He had a Justin-Bieber dark brown hair and oval-ish light blue eyes. He wore a short sleeved navy blue under armor T-shirt, black Nike basketball shorts, red/black Nike sneakers. He was tan, muscular, and had a random blond girl in one arm and a brunette in another. He had a smirk on his face while the 2 girls were swooning over him.

"Stefan. Ladies man numero uno. You gotta let the girls go dude, not in this season." ShiAnne said to him unfazed.

"Sorry ladies," Stefan sweetly said to them," But it's my time to go." The girls frowned, but gave him the 'call me' sign while walking back to the ship.

***Confessional***

**Adrian and Andrea-**

**Andrea-Yum**

**Adrian-Yummy indeed.**

***Confessional***

The next person was also a male, but instead he had 4 different hair-colored girls attached to his arms. ShiAnne gave a low growl. He had brown wavy hair to his shoulders, and oval-shaped chocolate brown eyes that looked like pure evil. His clothes consisted of a black tank-top, some blue shorts and white sneaks. He had a smile on his face. ShiAnne grabbed the mega-phone and yelled directly to them,"GET! OFF!" The girls,frightened ran off.

"Hey babe. Nice seeing you again." The male put his arms around ShiAnne.

ShiAnne, now pissed off, growled,"Get. The. F*ck. Off. Of. **ME**." She narrowed her eyes while doing so.

"Awww come on sweet-cheeks. You know you still want me." He moved his eyebrows a little.

ShiAnne said nothing, but grabbed his arm, and flipped him over her shoulder. He then got up and silently walked to where everyone was confused.

***Confessional-a past?***

**Charlie-Do they know each other?**

**Zakk-Um...Awkward**

**Moonstone-*Raises eyebrow* **

**ShiAnne-*Fuming with her arms crossed*That was Zion. My man-whore of an ex-boyfriend. I'm not even sure how he managed to even get accepted...**

**Zion-Hehe, I'll get her yet.**

***Confessional***

No one said anything about what just happened a few moments ago, but watched as two arm-and-arm girls skipped off the boat. One had golden blond hair in a ponytail that ended at her shoulder blades, slightly tan with a petite figure,but somewhat big-chested. She also had shining turquoise/hazel eyes with traces of mahogany near the whites. She wore a blue cardigan with a black tank top, neon green plaid jeans and gray Converses. The other girl had wavy dirty blond hair that ended at her mid-back. She had big chocolate brown orbs, was slightly tan and very petite. She wore a brown flats, boot-cut jeans and a red long sleeve shirt that has the Harry Potter written on it. They both had smiles on their faces.

"Guys," Started ShiAnne, a little less mad,"Meet out fan-girls Cierra and Lily. Cierra loves Big Time Rush, while Lily's a fan of Harry Potter."

"OMG!" The one known as Cierra screeched,"This is SO cool! Right Leena?"

"It's Lily," The other spoke,"And YES!"

***Confessional***

**Cierra- OMG! This place seems so cool! Power to the Big Time Rush Fans! Whoo!**

**Lily-GO HARRY POTTER!**

***Confessional***

The next person off the cruise was a male, the first one without girls clinging to him. He had short,wavy black hair with oval shaped sapphire blue eyes. He was very muscular with slightly pale skin. He wore a dark red tshirt, black jeans, white hoody and brown hiking boots.

"Christian!" ShiAnne greeted,"Welcome to Camp!" A few people were intimitated by him, until he replied

"Thank you. Nice to be here." He sweetly said. He quickly walked over to where everyone else was.

***Confessional***

**ShiAnne-Don't seem intimidated. He's a sweetheart.**

***Confessional***

The next person out was a male, but he was running at a high speed. He had jet black semi-short hair but not brutal. His almond shaped, electrifying green eyes were wide in fear. He was slightly tanned with rather muscular arms. He wore jeans, a white t-shirt, a light blue button down (unbuttoned) with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and worn out sneakers. Everyone had confused looks until a group of girl came rushing out. They were on the verge of tackling until one pointed at ShiAnne and yelled to the other,"Oh My Gawd! Deena! It's Scary Sindy! Run for your LIVES!" The others ran in fear back to the boat.

"..." ShiAnne stared in disbelief.

The teenager was panting loudly,"Thanks...ShiAnne...Anyway...I'm James..." He panted,unknowing to what the females yelled.

***Confessional***

**ShiAnne-Dang,that was harsh**

**Andrea-I thought it was a mob at first**

**Cierra-There are WAY more Big Time Rush songs than all of those bimbos**

***Confessional***

A female walked off the large boat. She had long wavy blond hair down to her waist and large, blue eyes. She had short, curvy, above average chest, and pale-ish skin. She wore a pink sun dress with sandals.

"HI!" She cheerfully said, but frowned upon all the frowns there were.

"Hey Sophie," ShiAnne lazily greeted. "Just stand where everyone else is."

Sophie smiled and nodded.

***Confessional***

**Hayden(still wearing the wig)-I think she's gonna be the new Lindsay,eh?**

***Confessional***

The last three contestants came off together. The first one was a female. She had Dark green,slanted eyes,bright red hair with thin turquoise streaks that's wavy and falls just above her elbows. She has "emo" bangs that fall over her right eye. She was thin with narrow hips and average boobs. Her skin is sort of creamy and a little tan. She wore dark gray cargo's that cover the top of her feet. Her shoes are bright blue slip on sneakers with black stripes across the sides she wore a bright blue camisole, a black choker, a silver nose stud, and piercings up her ear. The next person was a male. He had long platinum blond hair and sky blue eyes that seemed fogged. He wore a light blue muscle shirt, dark blue sweatpants and no shoes, which surprised most people. The last person was obviously a male. He had jet black hair with the tips purple and were covering her eyes. He had very wide and alert eyes, with a dark blue color. He wore a black t-shirt with thick purple barb wire swirling around the midsection-Dark jeans with a rip in the left knee-Red scarf hanging in the left front pocket-Red hi-tops.

"Izabel! Skylar! And last but not least Nicholas! Finally! Took you long enough!"

Izabel stuck her tongue out, while Skylar wasn't paying attention, and Nic was sucking his lollipop.

"OK folks!" ShiAnne looks to the screen,"Next time we'll meet the interns,Chef, make teams and have our FIRST challenge! See you next week on Total. !

* * *

**Me-I want to thank Cody On The Bounce for their review. That just sprouted this chapter's idea! :D**

**Anyway,don't expect a update this week, and sorry if this was rushed. It's like, a Sunday where I am, so I got school 2morrow :p**

**Question-What should the theme song be?**

**Later Guys! Oh yea, one more question,  
**

**What is you favorite hair style/least favvorite**

**Love with a Chocolate Chip Cookie,**

**xXCookieGiverXx  
**


	6. The FYL Challenge!

**Me- I felt REALLY bad because of the latest chapter, so I decided that this was going to be longer and better! Oh! And Chocolate Chip Cookies to InsaneGummiBears, Panda Reaper, Nagasha, and the producers of the Total Drama Series! Now I have the perfect theme song! :) And thanks to all the other ideas too!**

**Disclaimer-I'm getting sick of this...**

* * *

ShiAnne comes onto the camera,"Last time on Total. Drama. Sweets!"

"We met all of our contestant! The first half were pretty upset to learn that the other half got a cruise ship,while they got stinkin' boats! Haha, funny! SO how do think the campers will react towards the interns and the first challenge? Only one way to find out on Total. Drama. SWEETS!

***Theme Song***

**Bubble Gum Braniac,**

**Baby Girl,Ultra Brat.**

**(****Kay is seen pouting and glaring at the camera****)**

**Angst Schmangst?**

**No Thanks!**

**(****Zion is seen with his arm around Neveah,who is giggling****)**

**Hope My Record Doesn't Tank.**

**Sailor Moon,**

**Rainbow Bright.**

**(****Nicholas is seen with a rather large multi-colored lollipop in his hand****)**

**Anime,**

**Avril Lite**

**Pro Tools all the Way,**

**(****Stefan is seen talking to Moonstone, with Zakk fuming in the background****)**

**Hey,Hey,Hey,HEY!**

**Don't try to label me Hypocrite!**

**Cause I will do what I want to!**

**(****Hayden is seen asking Lorlei a question****)**

**Some will say that I'm Counterfeit!**

**But I be what I want to!**

**(****Hayden is now running from a mad Lorlei****)**

**Candy Floss,**

**Anti-pop.**

**Star Search,**

**Lollipop**

**(****Adrian is chasing Nicholas for one of his sweets****)**

**Manufactured Skate Punk,**

**(****Izabel is skateboarding around,spray painting one of the cabins in the process****)**

**Wanna Be,**

**(****Christian is seen flexing his muscles****)**

**Never Was.**

**(****Then frowns upon something given to him in Spanish****)**

**Nerd,Geek,Super-freak,**

**(****Miko is explaining the process of the water cycle to Skylar, who's staring at a bird feeding its young****)**

**I'm a Movie of the Week**

**(****Sophie is posing in front of the camera****)**

**Daddy's Girl,**

**Teacher's Pet.**

**(****Charlie is on one of the logs reading a novel****)**

**Yeah,yeah,yeah,YEAH!**

**Don't try to label me Hypocrite!**

**Cause I will do what I want to!**

**Some will say that I'm Counterfeit!**

**But I be what I want to!**

**(****Zack and Andrea are talking to each other, blushing..****)**

**Don't Try to label me Hypocrite...**

**(****James looks sodden because of all the random female fan-mail he's receiving)**

**I will do what I want to ..Hey! Hey!**

**(****Then he throws it out with a disgusted look****)**

**So if you too School for Cool,**

**(****Zakk is seen playing his guitar and singing, with Moonstone blushing in the crowd****)**

**And your treated like a fool.**

**You can choose to let it go**

**(****Neveah accidentally trips, causing a few people to laugh, but she gets right back up and keeps walking****)**

**We can always, we can always,**

**Party on our own..**

**SO RAISE YOUR GLASS! F*****

**(Lily raises a wine glass with 'HP' on it. Cierra raises a glass with 'BTR' on it, but over-does it and spills the drink on herself and Lily.)**

**WE WILL, WE WILL, ROCK YOU!  
*The Screaming Cakes are shown***

**WE WILL, WE WILL, ROCK YOU!**

***The Killer Cookies are shown***

**I Wanna Be, I Wanna Be Famous!**

**(Everyone is shown around a camp-fire)**

**Da da da da,**

**Da da da da da da...

* * *

**

"Okay," ShiAnne started,"Glad that that's over. Anyway! Let's make the teams! First teams consist of...

Adrian!

Andrea!

Charlie!

Christian!

Cierra!

Hayden!

Izabel!

James!

Kay!

and Lily!" ShiAnne announced! Andrea and Adrian high-fived,Lily and Cierra hugged and squealed,and Kay didn't show one sign of happiness.

"You will be known as...the SCREAMING CAKES!"

"That's the stupidest name I have ever heard." Kay grumbled.

"Why are we a cake that screams?" Adrian asked.

"I kinda like it." Hayden shrugged.

"Probably 'cause you're a big softie." James concluded.

"Just like Christian?" Hayden replied.

"Exactly." Christian, who was listening to the conversation, blushed a little

"!" Lily and Cierra squealed.

"We're on the SAME team!" Cierra repeated over and over.

"Omg ikr!" Lily kept answering.

"Hey ShiAnne," Charlie started trying to tone out the girls," Did you pick us to be a team in alphabetical order? Because that's what it seems like."

"Well...Chef said it was a good idea..." ShiAnne mused aloud,"Anyway! Everyone else!

Lorlei!

Miko!

Moonstone!

Nicholas!

Neveah!

Skylar!

Sophie!

Stefan!

Zakk!

And Zion!" ShiAnne announced. "You will be known as the Killer Cookies!

"Hahaha!" Andrea was cracking up,"Your name is WAY stupider than ours!"

"It would depend on what cookie we are." Neveah retorted.

"That's true." Nicholas said,"If it was a sugar cookie, than it's different because it's sweet and full of flavor. But, if it's a cookie with raisins in it than I understand why we got a suckish name,since they're too healthy." He explained.

"...Dude, you just defined how smart you can be." Zakk patted his back.

"So you thought I was stupid?"

"Alright dude!" Zion fist-bumped Stefan. "Same team."

"Sweet bro, but it sucks that they're only four chicks on out team." He mumbled the last part.

"Actually, it's an advantage my friend. With our excellent flirting skills,we can make them go against their own team." Zion explained.

"So are you suggesting a alliance?"

"That's **EXACTLY** what I'm suggesting."

"Deal." They shook hands on it.

Sophie and Lorlei smile at each other.

"I'm glad you're on my team! You seem like, really sweet!" Sophie says, with Lorlei nodding in aggrement

***Confessional-Alliance already?***

**Zion-And once I'm finished with him, I'll drop him dead.**

**Stefan-He'll be good until somewhere in the finals. Then it's bye-bye for Zion**

**Lily-OMG I love my team...even though Kay's a meanie weenie, but I'll get her to have fun! That's a promise *winks*  
**

**Moonstone-I'm glad to be on a team with Zakk..*Blushes***

**Zakk-Hehe...*He's obviously blushing***

**Nicholas-I don't get it. Did he really think I was dumb?**

**Izabel-*Shrugs* Eh, my teams okay. At least I have people on my team that can prank well.**

***Confessional***

"Okay everyone, calm it down!" ShiAnne yelled. "We're not done yet!" Everyone started to quiet down. "Okay guys, meet intern number 1! He's quiet, cool and has a golden heart! Meet Greg!" A dark blue dirt bike pulled up towards everyone and a male pulled off his helmet. He had pale skin with messy dark brown hair and almond-shaped chocolate brown eyes. He was lean with some muscles and wore a bloody red shirt underneath a leather black jacket, black jeans and black sneakers. He had a bored expression on his face.

"Hiya Greg! Meet the contestants!" ShiAnne instructed. Greg barely glanced at them before getting back on his dirt bike and driving off.

"What a buzz kill!" Izabel yelled.

"He's just in a bad mood...he's usually more nice and sweet..oh well. Let's meet the next intern! He's the party central, a douche, and is probably gonna irk me..meet Zack!" Another dirt bike came, but it was dark gray. This teenager didn't have on a helmet. He had shoulder length wavy brown hair, buff with tan skin and Alejandro-shaped hazel eyes. He clothes consisted of a white tank-top with blue baggy pants and black sandals. He had a lazy grin on his face.

"Hello ladies." Zack stated winking at mainly Andrea, who blushed in return. Then his lazy eyes turned wide with pain and his tongue made a high-pitched screech. Everyone watched in fear as Kay put her sock away and rolled herself away, not before mumbling to herself,"That's what happens when you call me a crippled weirdo." ShiAnne, who heard this, laughed to herself and continued,"Looks like someone is a fan of Zack already!" And started cracking up, along with most of the girls.

***Confessional-ouchie***

**Zion-*in a sing-song voice*That's what he gets!  
**

**ShiAnne-Oh My Gosh! *Starts cracking up***

**Neveah-*Sits there*...hldk...HAHAHA!**

**James-*Winces* That must've hurt**

**Kay-Don't. Mess. With. Kay.**

**Andrea-*Blushes* He's kinda cute in pain...*Eyes Widen* Don't show this to Adrian!**

**Adrian-She was talking about how cute he was, wasn't she?**

**Zakk-*Shakes head* Poor kid..**

***Confessional***

"Haha!...Okay,here's the deal." ShiAnne says while finally controlling herself. "The first challenge is...RIGHT AFTER THIS!" She smiles while everyone else groans.

***Commercial***

**?-Ohh...Haha they think they've seen the last of ME! Oh how I laugh to myself. They have not seen the last of ? Muahahaha!**

***Commercial***

"I swear you guys have the shortest commercials ever..." Adrian complains.

"Why do you even care?" ShiAnne asks.

"..."

"That's what I thought. The challenge is a FYL challenge!"

"A F*** your life challenge? That doesn't even make f*****' sense." Zakk guesses.

"Noo! A Find Your Luggage challenge! Duhh!" ShiAnne says crossing her arms.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY LUGGAGE!" Most of the contestants yelled/asked.

"Chill, it isn't anywhere far...unless it's somewhere near the 1,000 foot cliff. But anyway, the first team to find all of their team mate's stuff wins immunity! Now GOO!" ShiAnne yells starting the challenge.

Everyone ran off in separate directions.

***With Zakk***

Zakk was walking around near the ocean when he heard distant humming. He walked towards it to find Moonstone also looking for her stuff. He walked towards her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Moonst-" He didn't finish because the wind was knocked out of him and he was on the ground.

"Don't touch me you bast-. Oh My Gosh I'm So sorry Zakk! I didn't know it was you!" Moonstone apologized.

"It's okay. It was my fault anyway. I shouldn't have snuck up on you, ya know?" Zakk also apologized.

"Let's just say it was both of out faults." Moonstone suggested.

"Okay." Zakk said blushing a little. Then he thought of an idea.

"Hey! You wanna look for our stuff together? You know...so we have a greater chance of winning." He asked blushing.

Moonstone blushed,"Sure.."

***Confessional-LOVE!***

**Zakk-I'm really glad that I'm working Moonstone*blushes*...NOT because I like her! But so we can find our stuff quicker! hehe...**

**Moonstone-*Blushing* I'm glad to work with Zakk...so we can learn more about each other! Not because I like-like him!**

***Confessional***

***With Lily,Charlie, and Cierra***

The triple team were walking with each other and chatting...mainly Cierra and Lily.

"...And mine has HARRY POTTER 3 on it! Gemmed!" Lily boasted.

"Omg! How did you get the heart on it?" Cierra asked clearly interested.

"I know a guy."

"Well tell him to give me a call!"

"Course I will!"

"Yay!"

"Hey girls?" Charlie asked. "Is that one of your bags?" The bag had 'BIG TIME RUSH! FTW!' on it and was in a branch of a tree.

" Oh My Gosh! Leena,Chase! That's my bag!" Cierra pointed to it with a grin on her face.

"I wish we could use 'Accio'..." Lily mumbles. The other two stare at her with questioned looks on their faces.

"It's a spell from Harry Potter." She explains.

"Soooo...how are we gonna get her stuff before anyone else sees it?" Lily asks changing the subject.

"Maybe we'll..."

***With Izabel***

Izabel was walking by herself when she realized she was very close to the 1,000 foot cliff. She sighed to herself when she noticed something pink from behind a nearby rock. Knowing that wasn't her stuff, she went over to it to see if it was one of her team mates. When she went to look at it said 'HARRY POTTER 3'

"What the-?" Izabel whispered. She decided to take it with her just encase.

***Confessional***

**Izabel-What suitcase would have something that stupid on it? Are you kidding me?**

***Confessional***

***With Skylar***

Skylar's eyes were moving like a baby with a sugar rush. He had covered about 3/4th of the island already and his feet had splinters in them, but he ignored the pain. He really could care less about his suitcase, but his art supply and flute was in it. He continued to look till he finally noticed a sky blue luggage on a branch. He carelessly climbed up the tree,got his luggage, and silently walked back to camp.

***With Andrea,Adrian and Hayden***

Hayden decided to hang around the twins.

"So Hayden, did you hear about Andrea's crush on Z-?" Adrian's mouth was clamped shut by Andrea's hand.

"Shut the frig up Adrian!"

"Make Me!" Adrian retorted, which caused her to get pushed.

"Oh It. IS. ON!" Adrian tackled Andrea.

"Umm...girls? Girls? Hello? I don't think fighting is going to solve anything." Hayden tried to get their attention, but instead got involved in it.

***With Nicholas and Neveah***

" And so the guy's like 'Give me your candy!' and I give him a good 'ol punch to the mouth!" Nickolas finishes his tale.

"No Way!" Neveah sounds surprised.

"Yes Way! I even got a picture of what he looked like in my bag! I'll show you them!"

"Dude, seriously! Ya mean it!"

"Course I do!" Nicholas promises.

"Awesomesauce! Hey look! Someone's bags!" Neveah notices some Black and gray bags just in the middle of the forest ground.

"Doesn't that seem kind of suspicious? Like, it's just there.."Neveah notices.

"Yea we should look for a- Oh! There's one!" Nicholas grabs a normal-sized branch and throws it in front of the bags. A net booby-trap pops up out of nowhere.

"Whoa!" Both say astonished.

"Wow Neveah! Here!" He gives her a cherry lollipop. "This is for possibly saving our lives!" Neveah smiles,

"Thanks!"

***Confessional***

**Neveah-*Sucking the lollipop* Nicholas is one of the sweetest guys ever!**

**Nicholas-Neveah's really nice and helpful!**

***Confessional***

***3 hours later***

"TIMES UP!" ShiAnne yells through the megaphones set-up throughout the island,"ALL CAMPERS ARE TO REPORT BACK TO CAMP!"

***10 minutes later***

"OK!" ShiAnne says excited," First question. How many found luggage?" Most hands were , how many fount their own luggage?" Some of the hands went down. "Ok then...Screaming Cakes! You're first!" Adrian and Andrea, who were dirty and breathing heavily, only found a small pack of accessories.

"That's Mine!" Sophie shouts,grabbing it and taking it with her.

Charlie comes up with a orange suitcase with his initials in it.

Cierra comes, with her hair a mess and her clothes with mud on them, and throws all her stuff to the ground.

Lily comes empty-handed and sodden.

Hayden, also looking like he had just gotten in a fight, came empty-handed.

Izabel came with the luggage she found near the cliff.

"Oh My Souls!" Lily screamed. "That's MINE! Oh My Souls! Thanks Izabel!" She was literally crushing Izabel.

"Can't...Breath...Get...Off..." Izabel gasped out.

"Oh," Lily realized she was on the verge of killing the red-head,"Sorry!" She then grabbed her bag and started to chat with Cierra about the man who gemmed the hearts on her luggage.

James and Christian both came up together.

"We only found Christian's stuff." James said

"Mines was very easy to spot because it was bright red." Christian explained.

"Which I thought was blood..."

"Great!" ShiAnne said not really caring.

"So did the Cookies win? Let's find out!'

Neveah and Nicholas came up first and set down the black and gray bags.

"Hey! Our bags!" Adrian and Andrea screamed together. They then quickly took them and walked back to where they normally were.

Neveah and Nicholas shared a puzzled look.

Skylar dropped his luggage and silently asked himself,"Would maybe tight-roping been harder? Maybe...maybe not.."

Miko's luggage was dripping wet," Why was my luggage hanging from a branch on the cliff?" He asked ShiAnne.

"Dude," ShiAnne shrugged her shoulders,"Didn't think anyone would find it. Guess I was wrong." She meekly smiled.

***Confessional***

**Charlie-I swear this show is screaming to be sued.**

**Neveah-They're lucky he didn't get hurt, or someone would go Courtney on them a**es**

**Miko-I really need to get a lawyer**

***Confessional***

Zakk and Moonstone both put their bags in front of them, accidentally brushing each-others hands in the process.

"Sorry.." Both mumbled blushing.

***Confessional***

**ShiAnne- I swear, they're gonna be the cutest couple ever! They're lucky they're on the same...for now...**

***Confessional***

Lorlei and Sophie happily put their stuff in front of them.

"It was really easy to find our stuff," Sophie explained. "My stuff had a perfume by Fergie scenting it, and Finn's had a smell that's like paint!" Lolei smiled and nodded.

Stefan had his stuff, but sadly Zion didn't.

"Where the h*ll could my stuff be? We searched the **WHOLE **island!" Zion asks aloud. ShiAnne evilly smirks.

***Confessional***

**ShiAnne-He is the island, but he forgot about the water. Hehe**

***Confessional***

"Hey, I just noticed something, has anyone seen Kay?" James asked the others.

"Good question!"

"Haven't seen her..."

"Oh well." Were among the answers. This went on for a few minutes until the wheel-chaired female herself came.

"Kay," ShiAnne sarcastically said,"Glad you could finally come and celebrate. Did you have fun?"

"Oh yes," Kay replied with as much sarcasm,"I had a BLAST with Chef indeed." She then snapped her fingers. Everyone was confused until Chef came with her luggage and set it down. He then grumbled something about blackmailing and walked away.

"...Cool." Was ShiAnne's response. "So anyway! The winners are..."

"Come On!" Were most of the responses from the impatient teens.

"Hold Up!" ShiAnne yelled back with a notebook and a pencil. "Okay! The winners are the Killer Cookies! By 7 to 4!"

"Wait." Charlie said,"How is that possible?"

"Oh, I must've forgotten the other part of the challenge. If someone of the OTHER team finds your stuff, you're score will be ,minused by that 1 person individually." ShiAnne smiled. "So! Who will the Screaming Cakes vote off? Will any romances bloom? What about that commercial? And don't forget the alliance! How are we gonna find everyone else's stuff? And how in the world did Kay get Chef to find her stuff? Most of these questions will NOT be answered next time on Total." The screen goes to ShiAnne.

"Drama." The screen backs up to the front of the island.

"SWEETS!" The screen now shows a candy wrapper with ShiAnne's face on it.

* * *

**Me-Tada! How was it? How were the personalities? Can YOU answer any of the questions, cause I can!**

**Question-What is your favorite sport(s) team(s)? If you don't have one, what's your favorite sport? Answer both if you want too...**

**Answer-My favorite Sports teams are The LA Lakers and the Philadelphia Phillies :) My favorite sports are baseball,swimming, and Tae Kwon Do, cause I'm one of the best wrestler and kick boxers in my class (of about 30)! I once beat a 16 year old (I'm younger) in wrestling, don't mess with me lol!**

**Love with a Chocolate Chip Cookie,**

**xXCookieGiverXx  
**


	7. The Elimination?

**Me-*Sighs* I do NOT like this chapter at all...**

**Disclaimer-I'm not sure I like that word...**

* * *

ShiAnne slowly comes on-screen,"*Sigh* Last time on Total Drama Sweets..."

"The campers faced their first challenge, finding their luggage. Some were lucky, while others became bag-less. Who's going home? What about rivalies? Find out now on Total. Drama. Sweets."

***Theme Song***

**Bubble Gum Braniac,**

**Baby Girl,Ultra Brat.**

**(****Kay is seen pouting and glaring at the camera****)**

**Angst Schmangst?**

**No Thanks!**

**(****Zion is seen with his arm around Neveah,who is giggling****)**

**Hope My Record Doesn't Tank.**

**Sailor Moon,**

**Rainbow Bright.**

**(****Nicholas is seen with a rather large multi-colored lollipop in his hand****)**

**Anime,**

**Avril Lite**

**Pro Tools all the Way,**

**(****Stefan is seen talking to Moonstone, with Zakk fuming in the background****)**

**Hey,Hey,Hey,HEY!**

**Don't try to label me Hypocrite!**

**Cause I will do what I want to!**

**(****Hayden is seen asking Lorlei a question****)**

**Some will say that I'm Counterfeit!**

**But I be what I want to!**

**(****Hayden is now running from a mad Lorlei****)**

**Candy Floss,**

**Antipop.**

**Star Search,**

**Lollipop**

**(****Adrian is chasing Nicholas for one of his sweets****)**

**Manufactured Skate Punk,**

**(****Izabel is skateboarding around,spraypainting one of the cabins in the process****)**

**Wanna Be,**

**(****Christian is seen flexing his muscles****)**

**Never Was.**

**(****Then frowns upon something given to him in Spanish****)**

**Nerd,Geek,Superfreak,**

**(****Miko is explaining the process of the water cycle to Skylar, who's staring at a bird feeding its young****)**

**I'm a Movie of the Week**

**(****Sophie is posing in front of the camera****)**

**Daddy's Girl,**

**Teacher's Pet.**

**(****Charlie is on one of the logs reading a novel****)**

**Yeah,yeah,yeah,YEAH!**

**Don't try to label me Hypocrite!**

**Cause I will do what I want to!**

**Some will say that I'm Counterfeit!**

**But I be what I want to!**

**(****Zack and Andrea are talking to each other, blushing..****)**

**Don't Try to label me Hypocrite...**

**(****James looks sodden because of all the random female fan-mail he's recieving)**

**I will do what I want to ..Hey! Hey!**

**(****Then he throws it out with a disgusted look****)**

**So if you too School for Cool,**

**(****Zakk is seen playing his guitar and singing, with Moonstone blushing in the crowd****)**

**And your treated like a fool.**

**You can choose to let it go**

**(****Neveah accidently trips, causing a few people to laugh, but she gets right back up and keeps walking****)**

**We can always, we can always,**

**Party on our own..**

**SO RAISE YOUR GLASS! F*****

**(Lily raises a wine glass with HP on it. Cierra raises a glass with BTR on it, but over-does it and spills the drink on herself and Lily.)**

**WE WILL, WE WILL, ROCK YOU!  
*The Screaming Cakes are shown***

**WE WILL, WE WILL, ROCK YOU!**

***The Killer Cookies are shown***

**I Wanna Be, I Wanna Be Famous!**

**(Everyone is shown around a camp-fire)**

**Da da da da,**

**Da da da da da da...**

The Screaming Cupcakes were all waiting for ShiAnne at the camp-fire, but instead Zack came.

"Where's ShiAnne?" Hayden asked.

Zack shrugged his shoulders,"She said something about head-aches and vomiting. So she told me I had to do the 'elimination' today." Zack emphasized on elimination.

***Confessional***

**Charlie-What was up with the way he said elimination? Strange if you ask me...**

**Andrea-I am SO glad Zack's doing the elimation...*blushes* Only because he never got to introduce himself! Hehe...**

**Kay-*Crosses arms* Zack is a weirdo. He makes it seem like no one heard the way he said elimination.**

**Cierra-Was he trying to make the scene scary? 'Cause it sound pretty bornal to me!**

***Confessional***

"OK! Let's beg-" Zack was cut off by a familiar voice.

"WAAIITTT!" ShiAnne screamed running in her pajamas, a black tank-top and gray shorts.

"What the." Zack stared at ShiAnne with a raised eyebrow,"Aren't you supposed to be sick?"

"I know right! But everything went away, like in a snap." She said astonished particularly to him, but then realized all the confused looks she was getting. "Okay, here," She pointed to a tray,"Is how you'll be safe." She pulled off the top to show a variety of cookies. "If you don't receive a cookie, you will walk the Dock of Shame, get on the boat of losers, and never come back. Ever! So, let's begin! The first Cookie goes to...Hayden!" He got up and fist-pumped, taking his chocolate chip cookie.

"Charlie!" He nodded, as if he knew he wasn't going home, and took his chocolate chip cookie.

"Adrian!" The second twin pretended to play a guitar while getting her cookie.

"Andrea!"

"Yes!" She yelled as she and Adrian high-fived. While getting her cookie Zack gave her a wink, which she flirtatiously returned and walked to her spot.

***Confessional***

**ShiAnne-What's this! A little flirting eh? Cute!**

**Zack-*blushing* Did not see that one coming.**

**Andrea-*blushing* I think that I didn't mean to do it...but I did.**

***Confessional***

"Anyway..." ShiAnne starts after seeing that little moment,"That next person safe is James!"

"Aw sweet!" James cheered,"Thanks for not voting me off guys!"

"Christian!" Christian's worried eyes became relaxed and at ease as he went to receive his ticket to stay for another week.

"Izabel!" She smirked as she confidently walked up and got, instead got a sugar cookie.

"Why didn't I get a chocolate one?" She asked a little angry.

"Cuz, you were in the bottom four. Therefore, yours is a sugar cookie." ShiAnne explained. Izabel gave her a short glare and walked away.

Cierra and Lily were squeezing each other to death, while Kay was glaring at nothing in particular with her arms crossed.

"Campers. I have one sugar cookie, and one peanut butter cookie. The next girl I am calling..." She looked from Lily, to Kay, and then Cierra,"Is Lily!" Lily gave a short squeal and took the cookie, but then became sad once she realized her friend was in the bottom two.

"Girls. The last cookie goes too..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"NO ONE!" ShiAnne finally announced.

"What!" Kay screeched. "What do you mean NO ONE?"

"I mean what I say,Kay." ShiAnne winked. " But no one's going home, 'cause of...ummm...oh! The next challenge I need everyone! Yea!" She weakly smiles.

***Confessional***

**Charlie-That was the worst lie ever.**

**James-I believe she's hiding something from us...**

**Kay-Why is she not telling the truth *grabs her sock* She better start telling the truth.**

***Confessional***

"Okay! Now that that's over with! Later!" ShiAnne then left the camp-ground, most likely to her trailer.

"So now what?" The twins asked together.

"I don't know, why don't we make something..." Christian suggested. James gave it a thought, then snapped his fingers,

"Hey, why don't we make a band of some sort. We could have our own name, the Cake Stealers." James suggested.

"Yea! I could play drums!" Andrea shouts.

"And I could sing!" Adrian says.

"We can cheer!" Cierra and Lily cheer.

"I can play the guitar very well." James said

"I can be your personal manager." Charlie proudly suggested.

"Even though I don't like any of you's, maybe you could use my brains with a lawyer." Kay mumbled.

"I can also help singing." Christian squeaked out.

"Announcer! And I'll help warm the crowd up with some jokes!" Hayden pipped in.

"Dibbs on security!" Izabel called out to no one in particular.

"Let's do it!" The twins screamed.

"On the count of three," Hayden told everyone,"One..Two...THREE!"

"GO CAKE STEALERS!"

**...At the exact same time with the Killer Cookies...**

***At the Cabins***

While the Cakes were preparing for their elimination ceremony, the Cookies were doing there own thing.

Lorlei was trying to teach Sophie how to do sign language.

"Sooo like this?" Sophie asked. She was trying to do an 'E' in sign language. She held up her hand and made a claw-like sign. Lorlei beamed and nodded her head yes. In general Sophie had been doing poorly with the alphabet, but she was starting to get the hang of it.

"Yes!" Sophie fist-pumped.

Zion sweet talking Neveah.

"Did you know your eyes remind me of the sun? So warm and comforting, it just makes me want to stay with you, forever." Zion said while taking her hand, feeling nothing.

"That's soo sweet!" Neveah said while giggling.

"I know my sweet and beautiful Puerto Rican..." Zion winked.

Neveah's blush became very rosy red. "Th-th-thanks."

"Now I must tell you something. I have noticed some strange behaviors of other people towards you, talking behind your back and such." Zion smoothly lied.

"Really?" Neveah said shocked,"But everyone seems so nice!"

"Exactly what they want you to think.." Zion said.

"But...but why?"

"Mi hermosa, no sé(My beautiful, I do not know)" Zion said, his Spanish accent coming out,"Pero todo lo que quieres hacer es protegerlo a usted de ellos(But all I want to do is protect you from them)." He finished with a fake smile on his face.

"Oh My Golly that is SO sweet of you! But how are you going to protect me?" Neveah asked confused.

"An alliance my hermosa, I shall gather those who truly care and we shall knock out those who do not." Zion explained.

"Really? You would do that for me?

." Neveah asked again.

"Of course, because you are my sol (sunshine)" Zion answered.

"Ok! Yes! Gracias! Gracias!(Thank you)" Neveah nearly made Zion tumble to the ground.

"Su bienvenida. Your welcome." Zion said. "My sweet, I must go and take a shower, I shall explain more when I return." He smirked towards her.

"Okay...bye!" Neveah blushed waving. What they didn't know was that someone was watching that whole performance.

***Confessional***

**Zion-**

***laughs* I can't believe she fell for it!**

**?-*From outside*...*Gasps***

**Zion-*Meanly* Who's there!**

***Silence***

**Zion-Whatever, they can't stop me anyway.**

**Neveah-*dreamily sighs* Wow...**

**?- I can't believe it! I gotta save Neveah!**

***Confessional***

***At the Thousand Foot Cliff***

Moonstone's feet were dangling from the cliff while she sat there humming a tune. She was deep in thought until..

"You don't plan on jumping, right? Hehe." Moonstone didn't really know who it was, so she turned around to see Stefan a few feet away.

"Um...Do I know you?" Moonstone asked clearly unsure of who he was.

"Ummm I'm Stefan, 16, on your team. *Sigh* You almost slapped me when I asked if you liked white stuff." He explained sadly remembering it.

"Oh! I remember, so what is it?" She asked a little inpatient.

"I just wanted to say that you may think you know this 'Zakk' fellow, but there are secrets that may want you to change your mind about picking friends." He said a little darkly.

"What do you mean?" Moonstone was going to ask, but he had already walked away.

***Confessional-rumors?***

**Moonstone-What did he mean by 'Change your mind about picking friends?'**

**Stefan-It was all part of the plan.**

***Confessional***

***Inside Boy's Cabin***

Zakk was strumming his guitar with different chords, trying to think of inspiration.

"*Sigh* Why can't I think of something?" He asked himself. At the same time Skylar walked in over to a bunk bed on the top and started to unpack his stuff.

"I mean, yeah this has been going on for a while, but shouldn't I get at least a little inspiration?" Zakk didn't even notice Skylar.

Skylar rolled his eyes at Zakk and walked outside, still unnoticed.

"So yeah, maybe I should send a letter to Slayer, or 3 Inches of Blood. Maybe they'll hel-" Zakk was cut off when a rock flew in through the closed window and hit him in the head.

"The f*ck?" He asked himself. There was a picture of someone on the rock. Zakk ripped it off and looked at it. He then smiled at it, already having 3 different songs in his head. While he walked out of the cabins he bumped into Skylar.

"Sorry man." Zakk quickly excused himself as he moved out the way and walked towards the beach.

***Confessional***

**Skylar-*Just stars at the camera for a few minutes*...*He then pulls out his flute and then plays a calming tune***

**Zakk-Thank you whoever threw that rock! **

***Confessional***

"Really?" Zakk asked,"What are you, a girl?"

"Well I checked the weather before I left and there's supposed to be heavy rainstorms tomorrow." Miko replied. He had his swim trunks on and was sun-bathing.

"Yeah right." Zakk retorted.

"Think what you want, so how's that song for Moonstone coming along?"

"Wha-? How the h*ll did you know I was making a song for her?" Zakk said, atsonished.

"Because, you have your guitar, and there's a picture of her on it." Miko explained.

Zakk blushed and grumbled a 'Whatever' while taking the picture off and stuffing it in his pocket.

***Confessional***

**Miko-He's probably gonna end up like Duncan. He's gonna have a picture of his love hidden under his pillow.**

**Zakk-I'm not ending up like Duncan, so don't you watchers even think of it.**

***Confessional***

***Somewhere deep in the Cupcake's On Fire Forest***

Nicholas was walking in the forest, looking tree to tree. He had a bag in his hand and a pine car scent hanger in his other hand. He was walking around till he finally stopped at one particular tree, with a hole inside. He then looked from side-to-side, and stuffed the bag in there, with the car freshener following. He then pulled out a pocket knife (on the side had Zakk's name) and carved in N.C. into the tree. At first you would think of his initials, but it really meant 'Nich's Candy'. He then gave one last glance around and walked away back to the cabins.

***Confessional***

**Nicholas-Hope no one finds my candy *pulls out a mulit-colored lollipop* Mmhhhhhmmm. **

**Zakk-*Looking around* Now where the frick did my pocket knife go?**

***Confessional***

ShiAnne pops back onto screen.

"Hey! So, who heard what Zion said? What will Moonstone think of Zakk? Was Miko's prediction right? Will the Killer Cookies make a band? What's the next challenge? Some of this stuff will be revealed next time on Total. Drama. Sweets!" She smiles, but then some song by VersaEmerge comes on.

"Hello...what?...No way, it's too early for them to...but...by when?...but that's not enough time to tell them!...*sigh* Yes I understand...Okay, bye."

* * *

**Me-...yeah, I'm not sure why, but I just have a hatred for this chapter.**

**Maybe because when I started typing this I got a txt from my friend Alex sayin tht he loves me...which freaked me out and I avoid him at all cost till I don't feel awkward...why must life hate me? :/ and then he txted it to me again! Ugh, I'm now going to stop telling you about my personal life...  
**

**So, question of the day!**

**'If you and/or your character had a super power, what would it be? I think that this the most important question of this entire story, so PLEASE everyone, answer the question!(And it has to go with their personality!) Ok, if ShiAnne had a power she would control weather (Cuz she's bi-polar) And Zion would be a puppet master (He controls girls with his charm)**

**And one last thing! Time for some Spanish lessons**

**1) **"Mi hermosa, no sé means 'My beautiful, I do not know'

**2) **"Pero todo lo que quieres hacer es protegerlo a usted de ellos means 'But all I want to do is protect you from them'

and **3) **A nadie torpes means 'A clumsy nobody'

Review!

**Love with a Chocolate Chip Cookie,**

**xXCookieGiverXx  
**


	8. Day 2!

**Me-Geez, this took forever! Sorry :) But it was originally longer, but I decided to stop your waiting and split it! Thanks to all those people who wished me luck! But some more crap happened :p will be explained later!**

**Disclaimer-Bla Ble Bloop!**

* * *

ShiAnne comes onto the camera.

"Last time on Total Drama Sweets!"The The Screaming Cakes were in for a shock when they learned that no one was being eliminated! While they decided that the only to way to become the best team they created a band, called the Cake Stealers! While they were doing that, we showed what the Killer Cookies were doing at the same time. Some were learning things while others started to believed new things. What will happen on this drama-filled episode of Total. Drama. Sweets!"

***Theme Song***

**Bubble Gum Braniac,**

**Baby Girl,Ultra Brat.**

**(Kay is seen pouting and glaring at the camera)**

**Angst Schmangst?**

**No Thanks!**

**(Zion is seen with his arm around Neveah,who is giggling)**

**Hope My Record Doesn't Tank.**

**Sailor Moon,**

**Rainbow Bright.**

**(Nicholas is seen with a rather large multi-colored lollipop in his hand)**

**Anime,**

**Avril Lite**

**Pro Tools all the Way,**

**(Stefan is seen talking to Moonstone, with Zakk fuming in the background)**

**Hey,Hey,Hey,HEY!**

**Don't try to label me Hypocrite!**

**Cause I will do what I want to!**

**(Hayden is seen asking Lorlei a question)**

**Some will say that I'm Counterfeit!**

**But I be what I want to!**

**(Hayden is now running from a mad Lorlei)**

**Candy Floss,**

**Antipop.**

**Star Search,**

**Lollipop**

**(Adrian is chasing Nicholas for one of his sweets)**

**Manufactured Skate Punk,**

**(Izabel is skateboarding around,spraypainting one of the cabins in the process)**

**Wanna Be,**

**(Christian is seen flexing his muscles)**

**Never Was.**

**(Then frowns upon something given to him in Spanish)**

**Nerd,Geek,Superfreak,**

**(Miko is explaining the process of the water cycle to Skylar, who's staring at a bird feeding its young)**

**I'm a Movie of the Week**

**(Sophie is posing in front of the camera)**

**Daddy's Girl,**

**Teacher's Pet.**

**(Charlie is on one of the logs reading a novel)**

**Yeah,yeah,yeah,YEAH!**

**Don't try to label me Hypocrite!**

**Cause I will do what I want to!**

**Some will say that I'm Counterfeit!**

**But I be what I want to!**

**(Zack and Andrea are talking to each other, blushing..)**

**Don't Try to label me Hypocrite...**

**(James looks sodden because of all the random female fan-mail he's recieving)**

**I will do what I want to ..Hey! Hey!**

**(Then he throws it out with a disgusted look)**

**So if you too School for Cool,**

**(Zakk is seen playing his guitar and singing, with Moonstone blushing in the crowd)**

**And your treated like a fool.**

**You can choose to let it go**

**(Neveah accidently trips, causing a few people to laugh, but she gets right back up and keeps walking)**

**We can always, we can always,**

**Party on our own..**

**SO RAISE YOUR GLASS! F*****

**(Lily raises a wine glass with HP on it. Cierra raises a glass with BTR on it, but over-does it and spills the drink on herself and Lily.)**

**WE WILL, WE WILL, ROCK YOU!**

***The Screaming Cakes are shown***

**WE WILL, WE WILL, ROCK YOU!**

***The Killer Cookies are shown***

**I Wanna Be, I Wanna Be Famous!**

**(Everyone is shown around a camp-fire)**

**Da da da da,**

**Da da da da da da...**

***Screaming Cakes Female Cabin***

"OMG! I SO call bottom bunk!" Cierra screeched while walking in.

"I want top bunk with Cierra!" Lily called aloud similarly to the way Cierra said.

Izabel looked around for someone to partner up with, till she found Kay alone.

"Hey, Kay-"

"Whatever," Kay answered her unasked question,"Just don't wake me up at night."

"Geez, thanks." Izabel replied.

Andrian and Andrea high-fived each other and took the bunk beds in the middle.

"I call top!" They simultaneously said.

"Um, I called it first." Adrian told her twin.

"To tell you the truth, I called it first." Andrea replied.

"No. I did."

"I did."

"I SAID, I did."

"I SAID it first."

"I friggin said it first Andrea!"

"NO YOU DIDN'T!"

"NO **YOU **DIDN'T!"

They were going back and forth with each-other about who said it first.

"Umm..Should we stop them?" Cierra asked no one in particular.

"Nope, this is entertaining." Kay smirked.

"Gotta agree with her. This is great. Now if we only had popcorn..." Izabel agreed with an evil smirk plastered on her face. She smirked at Kay, who evilly smirked in addition.

***Screaming Cakes Male Cabin***

"EHEE!" Was the first words that came out of Charlie and Christian's mouth when they opened the door to the cabin. There was dust and spiders everywhere. One spider started to crawl up Christian's foot, who in instinct kicked his leg up, who hit Charlie's head, knocking him out.

"Ewww..." James complained," I thought these were supposed to be new cabins?"

***Confessional***

**ShiAnne-They are! Just haven't been used for awhile *grins* I decided to clean only three of the cabins.**

***Confessional***

"Dude," Hayden moaned,"How are we supposed to get in without stepping on bugs and such?"

"Music?" James suggested.

"Wha- What? Music?" Hayden questioned.

"Remember when in Season 3 of TDWT when the contestants escaped the beetles by music? Well, let's see if it really works!" He explained. He took out his guitar and strummed a tune familiar to Christian.

"Hey, play that- that song. I kinda know it." He told James.

"Go for it dude." Was his answer.

"Ladies and spiders!" Hayden started," Meet the fantastic duo of Cake Stealers! James and Christian!"

James continued to play the melody, while Christian started to sing.

**"**_**I'm going away for awhile, but I'll be back don't try and follow me. Cause I'll return as soon as possible."**_

You could see that all the noises had stopped.

_**" See I'm tryin' to find my place, but it might not be here where I feel safe. Cause we all learn to make mistakes."**_

One spider poked his head out the door to listen to Christian's soft voice.

_**" And run, from them, from them. With no direction. We'll run, from them, from them. With no conviction."**_

There were now a large group of spiders crowding the door-way.

"Dude," Hayden whispered to James,"Can you walk and play at the same time?"

James simply nodded his head. Hayden looked to Christian, who also nodded his head. While they moved and played (Sung for Christian) the spiders followed them, while stepping on Charlie's body, to the forest.

Christian was singing the last note.

_**" But I'm just a ghost, and still they echo me. They echo me in circles..."**_

James played the last note and waited for the spiders reaction. They gave mini cheers and left in different directions.

"Yes!" James high-fived Christian.

"We did it!"

By the time they reached the cabins Hayden was sitting on the step and gave them a thumbs up. Charlie was trying to get up, stumbling on the way.

"Why does my face smell like spider pee?" Charlie asked the trio.

They all looked at each other and laughed, with Charlie confused.

***Confessional***

**Charlie-*With an ice-pack* What happened while I was knocked out?**

**Christian-I have to apologize for kicking him..."**

***Confessional***

***Killer Cookies Female Cabin***

"I call top bunk!" Neveah dibbed, after tripping over the first two steps.

"Yea, just make sure you don't trip off your bed." Moonstone joked.

Neveah playfully pouted," I'm not **THAT **clumsy!"

"If you say so." Moonstone smiled, but then frowned upon what Stefan told her.

"Hey! ¿Qué tiene de malo? What's wrong?" Neveah asked, sitting on the cabin steps next to Moonstone, with Sophie and Lorlei following act.

"Nothing. It's just that earlier Stefan told me to watch out for who I pick as my friends...and he said mainly Zakk. I'm not sure what he means.." Moonstone admitted upset.

"And are you believing him?" Neveah asked.

"That's the thing, I'm not sure if I should or not...I'm thinking of talking to Zakk about it tomorrow." Moonstone put her hands on her face, covering them up.

"I'm so confused!" She screamed to no one in particular.

"Hey!" Sophie spoke up," Don't be upset! We'll get to the bottom of this! Just don't give up! We're your friends and we'll always be there for you!" She encouraged with Lorlei smiling and nodding in agreement.

"Yeah! We'll always be there for you!" Neveah added.

Moonstone smiled at them. " Thanks so much! You guys are the best!" She gave a group hug to all of them.

***Killer Cookies Male Cabin***

Nicholas was staring at the ceiling with a half-eaten Twix bar in his hand, Zakk was scribbling random words onto a sheet of paper,Zion and Stefan were on the cabin steps and Skylar and Miko were nowhere to be seen.

"Baby...Words...Money..." Were among the droning words Zakk was mumbling to himself.

Nicholas became bored, so bored that he asked the dared question.

"Hey Zakk."

"Hm...?" Zakk asked uninterested.

"...Do you actually have a picture of Moonstone under your pillow?"

Zakk writing stopped and he got up and pulled Nicholas down from his current state. "Repeat that question." He angrily instructed.

"Well..." Nicholas said with fear and his eyes wider than they usually were,"Miko told me that-" He was suddenly dropped from Zakk's hand, onto the floor.

"Miko." Zakk growled. He then walked out the door, slamming the door shut.

"What's up with him?" Stefan asked watching the angered Zakk walk away from the cabin.

"Who knows, but back to what we were originally talking about. How did it go?" Zion asked him.

"Mission was accomplished. How about you and Ms. Neveah?"

"Easy as stealing candy from a baby." Zion said, looking at his nails. "But someone heard my little..confession about it. So we'll have to find a way to terminate them." He added.

Stefan raised an eyebrow,"We? That's your problem bro."

"But we, and Neveah, are in an alliance. And we help each-other, so 'we' is the correct term." Zion glared.

"Whatever."

***At the Beach***

Miko was still at the beach, just listening to the waves crash at each-other. Skylar was there too, but he was painting a picture of the stars.

"I never knew you painted." Miko told him astonished.

"Yeah, and I never knew that flowers could walk."Skylar mumbled in response.

"What was that?"

"Hey Miko!" Yelled a familiar voice.

"Oh boy.." Miko mumbled rolling his eyes. He turned around to be face-to-face with someone's chest. He moved his eyes up north to be met with Zakk's firey eyes. He was then lifted off his chair and pulled into an eye contact with the angered teenager.

"What?" Miko asked unfazed. "You're ruining my 'quiet time'."

"What did you tell Candy Boy over there about me having a picture under my pillow?"

"...So you heard that, huh?"

"You darn right I did." Zakk gave a death glare at Miko one last time, then dropped him. He then walked back to the cabins, most likely plotting revenge.

Miko looked somewhat fearful and crawled back into his chair. No one remembered Skylar was there, but it's not like he saw what had happened.

***Day 2, 5:30 A.M.***

All the contestants were sleeping safe. Well, until ShiAnne came on-screen with a vacum cleaner.

"Hehe..." She mumbled to herself. She then put some sort of mega-phone on the ground, the lever turned to max. She then turned the vacum on, creating a blasting noise so loud her hair came out of its pony-tail. She then turned it off satsified and took out her ear-plugs.

"My ears!"  
"What the f*ck was that!"

"AUUGGHHHH!" Were among the screeches and curses the contestants made at ShiAnne.

The first person to open the door was Zakk.

"What the h*ll ShiAnne? It's 5 in the morning! I need my sleep!"

"Everyone get up!" She yelled into the mega-phone ignoring Zakk,"Or else you'll miss breaky! Which is in 15!" She threatened. There were a few more grumbles as people finally started to get up and around.

***15 Minutes later***

Just about all of the contestants were in line for breakfast, served by Chef.

Neveah was up to receive her food, which was a purple and green slop.

"Umm...may I ask what this i-" Neveah didn't get to finish her question before..

"DO YOU **WANT **TO BE ON KITCHEN DUTY FOR THE REST OF THIS SEASON?" Chef threatened.

"N-n-no s-si-sir.."  
"THEN KEEP YOUR **MOUTH **SHUT UNLESS ASKED A QUESTION! IS THAT CLEAR!"

"Y-yes s-s-sir..."

"Good. Move it!"

Neveah wordlessly scurried off to a bench.

"NEXT!"

***After much eating and arguing, curtisy of Izabel and Zakk***

"Okay everyone! Time for the challenge!" ShiAnne announced, causing moans and groans.

"Today we'll be doing the Enemy challenge! You must pair up with someone on the opposite team and stay in a plain,normal, white room. There a red button will appear. You two will have to stand each other until one pushes the red button. We have already decided who's going with who." She evilly smirked.

"First is** Cierra **and** Lorlei**!" ShiAnne announced.

"EEE!" Cierra tightly hugged Lorlei,"We are SO gonna have fun Lily!"

Lorlei was just gasping for air inside the death hug.

"**James** and **Sophie**!"

James looked for Sophie when he was suddenly tackled to the ground.

"OMG! Hi James! I love your hair! I love my hair too!" Sophie talked on and on.

"Um..Thanks?"

"**Adrian **and **Skylar**!"

"Awww!" Adrian whined,"Why do I have to get the spaced-out kid?"

"Ahahahaha!" Andrea teased.

"**Andrea **and **Miko**!"

"Awww!" Andrea whined,"Why do I have to have the water-obsessed kid?"

"It is actually a liking.." Miko explained.

"Whatever." Andrea crossed her arms.

"**Charlie** and** Nicholas**!"

"Yeah,he gets the cool one."

"I know right?" The twins whined.

"**Hayden **and **Stefan**!"

"Bro," Hayden wrapped his arm around Stefan,"Hope you enjoy the Jokester!"

"Are you gay?"

"**Zakk **and **Christian**!"

Zakk looked around until he saw the buff teen. He gave a short nod toward him, while Christian started to sweat bullets.

"**Moonstone **and **Kay**!"

Everyone looked at Moonstone, who raised an eyebrow at them and shrugged her shoulders. Kay didn't seem to mind, but that doesn't mean she was smiling.

"**Lily **and **Zion**!"

"Omg!" Lily and Cierra were whispering to each other,"I got the hot kid!" Lily boasted.

"Good luck!" Cierra winked.

"And last but not least **Izabel **and **Neveah**!"

Izabel evilly smirked at Neveah, who gulped in response.

"Great!" ShiAnne cheered clapping her hands,"Everyone follow me!"

***Unknown Location on The Island of Camp Cupcakes on Fire***

ShiAnne showed eyeryone a large building, just as tall as the tallest tree on the island.

"How did we not see this?" Zakk asked.

"Are we even on the island?" James asked.

"Yep! Now go to the rooms with your names on it! I'll be watching you guys from survillance! Challenge starts now! So go!"

***Room 201***

Cierra and Lorlei both walked in, well, Cierra skipped in.

The only thing in the plain room was the red button, and a bottle of hair lotion.

"Omg! Hair lotion! Let's do each others hair!" Cierra exclaimed, not even paying attention to Lorlei's head shaking no.

***Room 202***

James was dragged in by Sophie and they also had hair lotion.

"Omg! Do you use this stuff for your hair?" Sophie asked.

"No...I don't use anything." James explained.

"...Seriously! That is so cool! I use-" Sophie started to babble on and on about her hair.

***Room 203***

Adrian and Skylar walked in to their being a paint easle and brush.

"So it's n..." Adrian started but stopped once she saw how quick it was for Skylar to run across the room to the paint set at the blink of an eye. She just stood there, thinking about what just saw.

***Room 204***

Andrea and Miko both walked in, their treat being a cupcake.

"Wha-What the h*ll is this? A cupcake? And it's vanilla? Are you serious? Why couldn't it be chocolate!"

"Why couldn't it be a bottle of water?"

"Obsession..."  
"Not..."

***Room 205***

Nicholas walked in, his shoes being dirty from yesterday's actions, causing dirt stains.

"Look what you did!" Charlie screeched. His hands started to glow a little...

"Dang man, have a pill. And what's up with your hands?" Nicholas asked him.

Charlie looked at his hands, which stopped glowing,"What are you talking about?"  
"Dude, they were glowing.."

"Maybe you've been eating too much candy."

***Room 206***

Stefan walked in and fell to the ground, with his legs crossed over. He was staring at a face of a plastic baby.

"Aww. Why couldn't it be a dog or cat?" Hayden snapped, causing something to flicker in his hand.

Stefan raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

***Room 207***

"What the-? Is that a dolphin?" Zakk asked Christian. It was true, there was a poster of a dolphin on the wall.

"I don't know, I like dolphins." Christian replied.

"Well do you think you can take it down? It's creepin' me out.." Zakk asked.

"Sure!" While Christian was walking towards the animal poster Zakk swore he saw him grow taller, but by the time he blinked he was back to his normal height.

"D*mn...I think I need glasses.." He mumbled to himself.

***Room 208***

Moonstone and Kay walked into their room with a chess board on the floor.

"What the-?" Kay asked.

"Why are there no pieces? That's stupid.." Moonstone noticed.

"Ugh, what's the whole point of a board without the pieces?"

"I know! Like, why would some idiot do that?"

"Exactly!" Kay agreed. "I could get used to you." Kay told her.

"Gee," Moonstone sarcastically replied,"I feel special."

"Thanks for noting that."

***Room 209***

Zion and Lily both walked in, well, Lily sorta...skipped in with the male hottie following.

"Oh my stars look!" Lily pointed out that there was a hair brush on the ground.

"Ewww!" She picked it up , and then quick;y dropped it. "There's black hair on it!"

"Probably ShiAnne's brush.." Zion acknowledged.

"Omg! You're soo smart!"

"I know, and you're so extraño." Zion mumbled.

"Huh?" Lily asked, unknowing what he said.

"I said you're pretty.." Zion quickly lied.

"Awwww! Thanks!" Lily hugged him.

***Secret Camera Area. Unknown Area***

ShiAnne was sitting in some red computer chair with a vegi-burger and a bottle of coke with different screens of the contestants on it,sleep.

"**You know that's bad for you..Watching many electronics at once**." A deep raspy voice told ShiAnne. She quickly jumped up, afraid.

"It wasn't me! It was the toil-!" She paused onced she realized who it was.

"..Oh! I'm sorry sir. I was asle-".

"**There is no need for explanation or excuses. When will you tell them what is happening**?" The figure cut her off.

"..Well..." She acted nervous,"I not su-"

"**Do it now**." The voice, obviously a male, ordered.

"But I'm in the middle of a chall-" She tried to explain.

"**No. I do not care. Do. It. Now**." He ordered, much fiercer than before.

"Y-Y-Yes sir.." ShiAnne mumbled.

***Back with all contestants***

_**"Attention campers!" ShiAnne's voice rang. "I have a very important message to tell all of you."**_

"Are we free?" Zakk asked.

"PLEASE LET ME LEAVE!" Andrea begged banging on the door.

_**"Please stop your commotion." ShiAnne sternly ordered.**_

Everyone knew that ShiAnne was never serious, so they all stopped.

_**"I have something to tell you. Please do not freak out of any sort. Now, there is a...problem, happening at this very moment. If this..problem grows...well, we wouldn't want to know. So anyhow, what I'm telling you is..."**_

* * *

**Tada! Total cliffy there! ;)**

**Anyway, A few weeks ago I was in a car accident..don't worry everyone's okay! Anyway,..StefAnne rules! (C.O.T.B. knows what I'm talking about) ;)**

**Umm...No question today! Your turn to ask the fabulous Cookie questions!**

**And as you could see I try to fit everyone in!**

**Later!**


	9. New Questions,No Answers

**Hiya! Happy Mother's Day! :) I think it's been enough time to, so this is an update! Yay!**

**Disclaimer:Why do I even bother...**

* * *

_**"So what I'm telling you is..." ShiAnne paused for quite some time.**_

"Get on with it!" Kay yelled.

"I don't have all day!" Adrian added.

"Someone **SAVE ME**!" Andrea yelled to no one in particular.

_**"Shutup!" ShiAnne screeched. "Anyway, *sighs* Total Drama Sweets is...canceled..." She finally announced.**_

"What!" Most people screamed.

"This better not be some f*ckin' joke! 'Cause I don't like jokes that involve money!" Zakk shouted.

"Just **WAIT** till I see you!" Kay threatened.

_**"Now I know you're upset, or mad.." ShiAnne started.**_

"Darn straight," Charlie mumbled.

_**"But don't worry! It's only canceled for 2 weeks!" She exclaimed excitedly.**_

"Two weeks!" Hayden repeated. "That's a long time from now!"

_**"Yeah I know. So your going to go with an old fri...an old teacher of mine for the next 14 days..." ShiAnne explained.**_

"Is this even in our _**Contract**_?" Miko asked. "Cause I need a lawyer and-"

_**"Yeah yeah whatever," ShiAnne mumbled,"Don't worry, it's in your contract. Trust me, I read it...which took forever to read."**_

"So...when are you taking us?" Moonstone asked irritated.

"Yeah! You need to learn a lesson!" Kay asked mad.

_**"...Here I come." She sternly replied.**_

The contestants waited for a few seconds before their doors were finally opened. Adrian and Andrea rushed out of the building and into each-other's arms.

"I missed you **SO **much!" They told each other over and over again.

"Geez calm down, it's only been 5 minutes." Kay told them crossing her arms.

***Confessional***

**"Seriously, what could've happened in 3 minutes that they went from arguing over a bunk bed to missing each-other so much?" Kay asked herself crossing her arms.**

**"Seriously, I missed Adrian sooooo much!" Andrea gushes.**

**"Seriously, I missed Andrea soooooo much!" Adrian gushes.**

***Confessional***

The contestants waited for a few more seconds, until ShiAnne finally came. Walking next to her was a man who looked like he was in his 50's. He had pale skin, looked around 6' even and was slightly chubby. His shoulder-length hair was almost gray with tints of black here and there. He wore a gold and red full body armor that would remind you of Ancient Greece.

"Heyy..." ShiAnne lazily greeted. There was a moment of silence until..

"What the h*ll is your problem?" Zakk asked her furious.

"Yeah! What the heck is going on?" Nicholas added.

"Tell me what's going on! Now!" Kay demanded.

"Okay Okay! Chill out!" ShiAnne shouted over all their voices. Once they finally stopped ranting she continued, "Didn't I tell you guys **NOT** to freak out? Anyway, I have some important.." She looked over at the older man next to her, who glared back,"..Meetings I must attend. So I will not be able to tell you the challenge and all that jazz."

"But what about Zack and Greg?" Sophie asked.

"They can't do it...It isn't part of their contract." ShiAnne sadly explained.

"So wait? Who's the old guy?" Hayden asked.

"Well, he my t-" He cut ShiAnne off.

"I shall be known as Sir. Visuals, or Sir. V." He explained with a raspy voice.

"How come you're called that?" Zakk asked. He made so sudden movement, but looked at Zakk. After a few moments Zakk grabbed his head and dropped to his knees with agony.

"What the h*ll old man! Make it stop! Augh!"

Everyone watched in horror as Zakk was flipping out before their eyes. Moonstone crouched next to him and started to hug him, mumbling it'll be Okay. Sir. V finally blinked after a few seconds and Zakk fainted out of exhaustion and into Moonstone arms.

"Master!" ShiAnne yelled afterward. "There was no need to do that!"

He said nothing.

"What the f*ck! Why did you do that?" Moonstone practically screeched at him. Zion gave a short glare at Stefan, who shrugged in return.

ShiAnne walked up to Zakk and put a hand on his neck,"Don't worry," She reassured,"He's only passed out."

"Well wake him up!" Moonstone ordered. ShiAnne sighed and looked to her teacher, who shrugged and started to walk away.

"Hold on.." ShiAnne mumbled. Then suddenly a rain-cloud flew over Zakk's head and electrocuted him.

"F*CK!" Zakk screeched holding his nose. The rain-cloud disappeared and everyone was stunned.

"Great! You're alive! Great to have you back Zakk!" ShiAnne exclaimed.

Moonstone hugged Zakk,"I'm so glad you're okay!"

Zakk couldn't hide his pink cheeks,"I'm fine.." He mumbled.

"Whoa..." Hayden and Miko whispered stunned.

"ShiAnne, how did you do that? I mean, with the cloud and lightning..." Miko asked.

"Yeah, it was major cool...You **SO** have to teach me how to do that!" Hayden cheered.

ShiAnne's eyes went wide with shock,"Wait. You guys saw that?"

"Duh, who didn't see that?" Kay rhetorically asked.

"So what was up with that?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah! 'Cause that was major cool!" Cierra exclaimed.

"Omg! I know right?" Lily added.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" ShiAnne stood up trying to calm everyone down. "I'll explain what's going on later, right now we have to find Izabel and Neveah!" Everyone looked around realizing that indeed the two females were missing.

"Did they even walk into the building?" Charlie asked.

***Confessional***

**"What the h*ll is that old guys problem? And what did ShiAnne do that made everyone act all surprised?" Zakk grumbles. "...And no I didn't blush because I like Moonstone, only because it was...awkward...yeah, awkward." He blushes.**

**"Okay, I didn't mean to be so overprotective of Zakk like that.." Moonstone twirls a lock of her black hair. "But darn it he's just so cute!" Moonstone gasped. "I didn't mean to say that!"**

**"Crap," ShiAnne mumbles,"How am I supposed to get out of this mess?" She asks herself**

***Confessional* **

***Somewhere deep in the Forest***

"Are you sure you know th-"  
"**NO!** Stop asking me that question!" Izabel replied for the twelfth time.

"Fine...Sorry.." Neveah mumbled.

You're probably wondering how they even ended up here. Well, let's take a flashback.

***1 Hour Prior***

_"Yep! Now go to the rooms with your names on it! I'll be watching you guys from survillance! Challenge starts now! So go!"_

_After finding their room Neveah started to walk in, but noticed that Izabel wasn't behind her._

_"Izabel?" Neveah called out. She poked her head in the plain room to see that she wasn't there. She then stood outside the room for a few seconds, before finally walking outside the building. She then turned the corner to find Izabel, spray-painting on the wall some red and black skull._

_Neveah gasped," What are you doing?"_

_"What does it look like, genius?" Izabel sarcastically asked._

_Neveah crossed her arms,"No need to be sarcastic. I just asked a question."_

_"And I just answered it." Izabel snapped. She just continued until her work of art was finished. She then started to walk away from the building toward the forest._

_"Umm...Where are you going? We have a challenge to do." Neveah called after her._

_"Yeah so? It's isn't like ShiAnne is calling after us or anything." The red-head stated._

_"Still..." Neveah started._

_Izabel kept walking ignoring the brunette._

_"...Why me?" Neveah asked herself as she ran to catch up with the punk after tripping, constantly._

***1 Hour Later***

And that's how they got stuck in the forest.

They were walking in what seemed like circles.

"Do you think ShiAnne has noticed that we disappeared?" Neveah asked Izabel.

"Who knows? Did you see when she was judging Canadian Idol? She didn't realize the show was over and she was still complementing Carlina Merendez." Izabel chuckled aloud.

Neveah giggled,"I remember that! She talked for about 20 minutes until she realized it!"

"Yeah," Izabel sat on a nearby tree-stump,"I'm pretty sure ShiAnne has the attention spasm of a squirrel." She rolled her eyes.

"Ugh tell me about it!" Neveah agreed.

A squirrel hopped onto Izabel's shoe and bit it.

"Oww!" She screamed and kicked it miles away from where they were, a screeching sound heard after-wards.

***Confessional***

**"That's gonna anger some fans..." Izabel mumbles.**

***Confessional***

***Back With Everyone Else***

"So how are gonna find them?" Hayden asks ShiAnne.

"Hmmm..." ShiAnne seems deep in thought. All of the sudden she started walking away.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Miko asked.

She ignores him and stands in front of the entrance to the forest. She then uses her arms and puts them in front of her, and stretches them to where they're wide apart from each-other. At the same time the wind stretches tree's away to create a path.

As she starts to walk she turns to everyone else's shocked eyes. "Are you comin' or what?" She asks.

***Confessional***

**"What the f*ck is going on!" Zakk asks the camera.**

**"I am confused as h*ll over here..." Andrea grumbles.**

**"..." Skylar's eyes are wide with shock and anticipation.**

**"Ugh," Charlie massages his temple,"I'm getting a headache."**

**"EEEEEEE!" Lily cheers. "This is JUST like Harry Potter! EEEE!"**

**Moonstone walks in with an eyebrow twitching. "I can hear the screeching bouncing off the walls...it burns!"**

***Confessional***

ShiAnne started whistling a tune while everyone followed.

"So what's up sweet cheeks?" Zion came up from behind ShiAnne and put an arm around her waist.

ShiAnne rolled her eyes while removing his arm,"I'm takin'."

"W-What?"

"I'm takin'. As in, I have a boyfriend. Geez, and I thought you would know words like that."

_("Ooooo." The twins echoed in the background)._

"What's his name?" Zion asked clearly jealous.

"Why? Jealous?" ShiAnne taunted.

"Psh, as if. I just wanna wish the guy good luck going out with the she-devil."

"Says the guy who got dumped by the she-devil if I recall." ShiAnne retorted.

_("Oh snap! Bro got powned!" Hayden shouted in the background.)_

_("Ain't that the truth?" Adrian agreed-ed.)_

"Says the girl who only did it because she was scared of being cheated on."

_("Dang!" Andrea adds)_

"Says the boy who did CHEAT on me, and even admitted it in front of the school."

_(A short gasp came from Sophie.)_

"Says the girl who cried."

"Right after she showed how small you *Bleep* was."

_("Oh s*it!" Zakk added to the group listening.)_

_("She must've been M to the A to the friggin D!" Hayden told every one.)_

_("Thanks for pointing out the obvious Captain Obvious." Adrian rolled her eyes.) _

_("She is my NEW idol!" Sophie cried out.)_

"Says the girl who was so weak she almost got rap-" Zion didn't get to finish it because the wind was knocked out of him. How? Well, ShiAnne used her fist, that's how.

"You **SWORE **you wouldn't **EVER **bring that up!" Everyone started to hide in fear because of ShiAnne's anger. Storm clouds created the sky as thunder cracked and lightning struck trees. Winds started going at miles so fast you would call it a world record.

Everyone started grabbing onto trees for support.

***With Izabel and Neveah***

"WHAT THE H*LL IS GOING ON?" Izabel asked no one in particular. She and Neveah were holding on to a sturdy-looking oak tree.

"IF I SURVIVE THIS, I PROMISE TO NEVER STEAL NICHOLAS' CANDY EVER!" Neveah admitted.

"YOU KNOW WHERE THE STASH IS?"

***With Zack and Greg***

Originally, the intern duo were going to head to their trailer and play _Call Of Duty: Black Ops_, but instead their driving trucks to where ShiAnne is. Oh yeah, Chef's with them too.

"Why ShiAnne!" Zack screamed to on one,"Why! On my day off!"

"What are you talking about Magot? You never get a day off!" Chef responded to Zack.

"Um, yeah we do. On Saturday and Wednesday. ShiAnne told us not to tell Chef because she knew he would flip out or somethin' lik that.." Zack ratted out, with Greg slapping his hand on his fore-head.

Chef gave a growl and was about to insult ShiAnne, but instead shouted out "Look Out!"

Zack noticed the tree coming at them and quickly swerved the truck, narrowly avoiding the large piece of wood.

"Mierda!" He swore in Spanish. "Dangit ShiAnne!"

***Confessional*(Actually a camera in the truck)**

**"Why does everything that makes ShiAnne mad involve my idiot of a brother!" Zack asked while driving.**

***Confessional***

***With The Larger Gang and ShiAnne***

It had been a few minutes since ShiAnne started, and she had started to calm down.

"What the-?" Moonstone noticed it first.

"Guys! She's starting to calm down!" She told the good news to everyone, who cheered in response. Everyone held on for another 10 minutes until she completely stopped and dropped to the ground.

"Ow!" Cierra rubbed her behind.

"..I'm alive!" Hayden shouted.

"That was..." Lily started. "The most **AWESOME **thing **EVER!**"

***Confessional*(Just behind a tree)**

**"What the h*ll is wrong with that girl?" Zakk asked shaking his head.**

***Confessional***

Everyone was afraid of going to check to see if she was alive.

"I say Zion goes!" Charlie voted. "He's the one who got us in this mess in the first place!" There were grumbles of 'yeah' and 'he's right' and even a 'f*ck yea'.

"So," Charlie started,"If you want Zion to go check on her, raise your hand." Everyone, but Zion, raised his or her hand.

"Well that's that!" Charlie enthusiastically pushed Zion towards the figure.

Zion creeped up towards ShiAnne.

"..ShiAnne?"

"..." She didn't respond. He went to check her pulse.

"She's alive!" He yelled to the others. They cheered for a short period of time.

Zion picked up ShiAnne and brought her back to where the others were.

"She must be unconscious." Zakk told the others.

"**ZION**!" A similar voice called.

Everyone looked in the direction of the familiar voice. Out of the mess came Zack and Chef, with Greg knocked out and Chef holdin him.

"¿Qué diablos te pasa?" Zack screamed at him.

"Tener un calmante!" Zion screamed back.

While they were screaming at each-other in Spanish ShiAnne was starting to wake up.

"Ugh...My head..." She mumbled to herself, looked around, and realized that she was in Zion's arms.

"Gah!" She screamed out of shock and fell on the ground.

"ShiAnne!" Zack ran to her. "You okay? Not hurt right?"

"Chill, bro." ShiAnne stood up wiping dirt off her,"I'm fine. Just need a rest..." She started walking but fell unconscious after-wards.

"I got cha..." Zack caught ShiAnne.

"Ummm...What about us?" Moonstone asked.

"Well..Follow us." Zack told them.

Adrian walked up to Zack while walking to the camp.

"That was really brave of you...protecting ShiAnne of course.." Adrian admired him blushing.

"Thanks." Zack smiled blushing. "I just can't stand seeing ShiAnne like this. But once she's good as new everything will be explained. Trust me, I can't even tell you half of it."

"Neveah!" Moonstone called seeing her friend.

"Moonstone!" Neveah ran over to her and hugged her tightly.

"I thought we were lost forever!"

"Me too!"

"But," Zack butted in," We're right around the corner from the camps."

"Seriously?" Izabel asked.

"Hi Izabel!" Cierra and Lily cherfully greeted.

"Yeah, hey.." She dully replied.

"Yeah."

"What happened to S-" Neveah was going to ask.

"It'll be explained later."

The group literally took 10 step and they were at the camp-grounds, which were unharmed.

"Okay, everyone go to sleep." Zack ordered. It wasn't 5 seconds and everyone was in their right cabin.

* * *

**Tada! Hope this was good! Some more cliffy's here and there! And don't worry Neveah's and Izabel's owners! I didn't forget them ;)**

**Not sure when the next update will be...Pretty busy month with tons of Performance Assessments for School, at least 4 or 5 Field Trips, and Drama all during May :p So don't expect anything till June...but maybe I can sneak something in..maybe.**

**Anyway, Is ShiAnne's boyfriend real? Why was Greg passes out? What happened to Sir. V? What's gonna happen next chapter? I don't know! ...jk ;)**

**Umm...Guys! You can ask me questions! Please (Unless u did it already..unless you want 2 make another) I like questions!**

**Later!**

**Love with a Chocolate Chip Cookie,**

**xXCookieGiverXx**

(P.s. Happy Mother's Day!)**  
**


	10. The Epilodge To Part 1

**Me-Lol! You guys are gonna be so confused at what the shizzle is going on! But I'll tell you, there's not alot of people mentioned, because if read the first the first word of the chapter, you can see it's supposed to be short! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Oh go suck a pickle**

* * *

_**Epilogue: **_**Tell Me it Was a Dream...**

The first person to wake up was Lorlei. 'I seriously hope that was a nightmare..' she thought of yesterday's events. She yawned and got up, scratching her back as she looked at her team-mates were still asleep. She looked at the clock hanging from the wall. 'What the..it's only 7 in the morning.' She thought to herself as she grabbed her towel and walked out the door.

The next person to wake up was Zakk. "F*ck..." He mumbled as he realized it only 7:16 a.m. He stretched at got up, until he felt a sharp pain on his face, and sat down on his bed. He then remembered what happened yesterday, only wondering 'Why does it have to be my life?'

As more people woke up, more thought ran about yesterday ran through their heads, with Kay actually throwing a tantrum about it. By 11:00 a.m. everyone was in the cafeteria. Most were hungry, and all wanted answers.

"Hello everyone!" A bright and rested ShiAnne waltzed into the room.

"Can you please tell us what's going on?" Moonstone asked politely.

"Only thing on your minds,huh?" ShiAnne sighed. "I promise I'll answer, as soon as you eat breakfast!"

"...I want my paycheck..."Chef Hatchet mumbled as he came out with two trays of actual food, and it looked delicious.

"Dig in! You deserved it!" ShiAnne encouraged as everyone sprinted to the food.

Minutes later everyone was on the floor, their stomachs filled.

"So how do you feel?" ShiAnne asked.

"Tired..."Hayden mumbled before falling asleep.

After him many people were falling asleep before realization came to Neveah.

"You...you...drugged us.." She spat at ShiAnne.

"It was only for the best..." She sorrowly told her.

* * *

**You're probably like WTF? Here, I'll explain what's going on right now :)**

**Okay, so the day after all the events happened, everyone's like 'Tell me it's a dream..' which it's totally isn't. So if you remember from last chapter, ShiAnne's all like 'Ohh you gotta go somewhere else than this island' bla bla bla. So she has to drug to take them to the place because it's so secret!**

**Now, on the chapter sequence. Chapters 1 through 9 are only Part 1 of my fabulous story :) So to let you know this story is nowhere near complete! The next 2 or 3 chapters you will expect action, and tons of it :) Here's some more info on part 2**

**Part 2 Will include...**

**Action(A-lot), Drama(A bucket-full),Back-Stabbing(Yummy) and even more Comedy! **

**Thanks for asking questions! **

**To Another Dead Hero-Maybe he will...Maybe he won't...Depends if he's still alive to ;)**

**To Baby Girl 2311-The craziest thing...I don't know lol! Me and my friends do all sorts of stuff.. But it would probably be them daring me to dance to 'I'm Bringing Sexy Back' by Justin Timberlake...to the only guy teacher at my school...and yes I did it...awkward lol!**

**To Wildone 97-...No I haven't done it with a hobo...I could get STDs...lol :)**

**Awww! I love how you guys are so over-protective of ShiAnne, but no, she wasn't almost raped ;) tricked you didn't I?  
**

**Okay! Question: How do you like this story and all the twist and turns? I personally like it!**

**Okay! Later guys! My cousin (a.k.a. my twin cousin) wants to go on my computer!**

**Love with a Chocolate Chip Cookie,**

**xXCookieGiverXx**


	11. Part 2 Begins!

**:) I'm back! And I have found a quicker way to spell-check and re-read this than doing this at once! It's called an i-Pod :)**

**I'm glad you guys like the story :) That motivates me to continue! Ugh, Finals are coming up...I can't stand those things. It's hell all over again. Anyway, let's get Part 2 started!**

**Disclaimer:As usual, I,xXCookieGiverXx, do not own anything except ShiAnne...and the story ideas.**

* * *

**~*Part 2:The Beginning of a New Dawn*~**

So it was a normal day. The sky was blue, birds were flying with the clouds, and geese were-What the? Is that a bus? The h*ll? But it's true, there was a flying bus with wings in the sky. Let's get a closer look.

"Stupid wheel..." ShiAnne mumbled to herself. She was currently flying a pla-err bus, with 20 contestants, 2 interns and a chef who insists he was in 'The War'. She was concentrating on the clouds ahead of her, though the only things that could get in her way would be geese. She was currently flying over Russia to a secret location that few know of. On her right Greg was seen with headphones on and sunglasses-Wait, is his hand a sword?

"You know, the contestants are going to flip out if they see your hand look like that." ShiAnne told him.

He shrugged his shoulders,"Yeah, but they'll have to get used to it sooner or later...just like they have to get used to you keeping secrets..."

"Yeah..." ShiAnne sighed,"I hope they forgive me..."

There was a peaceful silence until...

"How's Nik?" Greg asked looking at her.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. The doctors aren't giving me all the details...and it's been almost 5 months..." ShiAnne replied with tears starting to crowd her eyes. Greg pushed the 'Auto Pilot' button and gave her a hug, quickly changing his sword-Hand back to a normal hand. She happily returned it and sniffled.

"Thanks so much Greg..." ShiAnne mumbled into his shirt.

"It's okay...It's gonna be okay." He replied.

"Hey guys what gonn-ShiAnne? What's wrong?" Zack asked clearly concerned with the well-being of her.

'Nik' Greg mouthed to Zack. His eyes widened and quickly included himself in the hug, also mumbling words to lift ShiAnne's spirits.

*With The Contestants*

Charlie quickly shut the door, letting the three share their moment.

"So what were they talking about?" Moonstone asked.

"Well..." He explained everything that went on in the cockpit.

"Oh my gawd, I feel so bad for her..." Sophie mumbled with tears in her eyes.

"D*mn, no one should be hurt like that, even if they drugged us and dragged us onto a flying bus." Zakk added.

"We need to know the full story," Kay started,"so we can somehow help her."

"Whoa Kay, you actually wanna help someone." Hayden breathed out amazed.

"Just because I attack people who piss me off doesn't mean I don't have a heart." Kay retorted.

"Okay I get we wanna help ShiAnne, but first we need to help Miko. He's flipping out right now." Neveah worriedly told them as Miko was seriously flipping out. He was ripping miniature t.v.'s off the roof and throwing them at random places. He even ripped off half of one of the seats.

"What do we do?" Lily asked.

"Isn't he obsessed with water?"

Andrea asked Adrian in particular.

"Yeah, why?" Adrian replied.

"Cause, we need to find a bottle of water or something to calm him down." She explained.

Lorlei snapped and poked Sophie, telling her something in sign-language.

"Guys! Lorlei says that the only way to get water would be to go into Chef's secret quarters, and luckily she knows where they are." Sophie translated.

"Great! So go find it!" Stefan ordered. "Because I'm not in the mood to be ripped in half." He warmed as he motioned Miko, who ripped another chair in half.

Lorlei glared at him for being rushed, but she kicked the side of a chair, and a trap door opened on the floor.

"Seriously, how big is this place?" Zakk asked no one in particular.

Everyone started to walk down when Moonstone randomly shouted

"Wait!"

"What? Can't you see we're trying to sneak?" Izabel rudely asked.

"Not all of us can go. Some of us are going to have to stay to make sure Miko doesn't commit suicide." She explained ignoring Miko.

"I'll stay!" Neveah volunteered. "Chef scares the crud out of me..."

"Me too!" Nicholas also volunteered. "Chef may threaten me again..." He shivered.

"Okay, anyone else?" Moonstone asked. "How about you Christian?"

"Yeah I guess you're right. I'll probably faint upon seeing Chef." Christian agreed as he walked next to Neveah and Nicholas.

"Okay team...let's go!" Moonstone whispered as they descended down the steps. Neveah,Nicholas, and Christian all stayed there.

"So what do we do?" Neveah asked the guys.

"Honestly, I have no idea..." Chris mumbled.

"Umm...Where's Miko at?" Nicholas asked the others.

"You mean...he's gone?"

"Oh s*it!" Neveah swore.

*With ShiAnne and etc...*

"I swear you guys are the greatest pals ever.." ShiAnne told them.

"No we're not." Zack told her.

"Yeah you a-"

"WATER!" Miko shouted running in the cockpit and into Greg, while attacking Zack with a piece of cushion from the seat,with them all falling.

"Looks like they woke up." ShiAnne noted. She then got up and stretched. When she walked put off the cockpit, completely forgetting Greg and Zack and into the passenger compartment she was shocked to see only 3 contestants there.

"Um...Where is everyone?" ShiAnne asked with a hint of worry in her tone.

"Um they fount this secret trap door and went in there in hopes of finding water for Miko..." Neveah explained a little worried. She swore she saw ShiAnne's left eye twitch.

"Oh. Ok, I'll go fetch them." She replied after a few minutes of standing there in shock. She went down there with her hand sparkling.

*With The larger gang*

"Whoa.." Everyone mumbled and stared and gazed at what they were looking at. The ground was cracked, like molten rock and lava. The walls and roof looked the same.

"Hello?" Hayden called out, as it echoed into the darkness and unknown. He looked fearful at everyone else, who also looked afraid.

"WHO'S THERE!" A loud voice asked to the contestants. Footsteps came closer and closer, each harder then the last. The ground starting to shake. At last, the beast came into view.

"Chef?" Zakk asked to the beast, who was in-fact Chef, but the only difference was that his whole body was red as fire and he looked pissed, like REALLY pissed off.

"AAUUGGGHHH!" He screamed at them as he threw a fire-ball at them. Luckily everyone moved out of the way in time. Chef roared even louder and more pieces of lava fell. In his hands was probably the largest fire-ball ever made.

"GET READY TO DIE!" Chef screeched at them.

"You were a good guy Stefan!" Zion yelled clinging to him.

"The same to you too Zion!" Stefan yelled clinging onto Zion.

"Moonstone!" Zakk yelled to her.

"What!" She replied.

"Since we're about to die and all I wanted to tell you that I REALLY like you and for the 10 seconds of my life I wanted to know if you would go out with me!"

"I wanted to tell you the exact same thing!" She replied. They held hands and embraced each-other.

"I CAN TALK!" Lorlei randomly shouted to everyone else.

"That's nice, but we're about to DIE!" Izabel commented.

As they watched the fireball get closer, two things happened at once.

First, A force-field circled the contestants making sure they were safe and sound.

Then, a ball of water the exact same size of Chef's fireball came into contact with it and made an explosion. All the contestants looked behind them to see someone who they never thought they would see. Behind Some dust and rocks was a floating, smiling ShiAnne, along with Zakk and Greg on the ground.

"Hey molt-face! No one messes with my kids!" ShiAnne taunted.

Chef growled at her and threw a fireball, only to be doused by another ball of water. He was then doused with nearly a gallon of water.

"You looked like you needed a bath, ay Chefy?" Zack taunted again. Now Chef was really pissed.

"Okay Greg, I need you to get in the force-field with everyone else. Things could get a little...messy." ShiAnne warned him.

"...Be careful guys." He warned.

"Aww don't worry about us! We'll be fine!" Zack assured winking. Greg rolled his eyes and got into the force-field with wide-eyed teenagers.

Once Chef has restored all the heat he had before, he roared and the ground starting to shake.

"Whoa!" Zack started to lose his balance, but ShiAnne picked him up off the ground with a cloud.

"Nice save." Zack complemented. ShiAnne wasn't listening though. She had her eyes closed and conserving energy, really like, concentrating. Thunder crackled and it started to rain. Hard.

"AUGH!" Chef screamed. Rock all shapes and sizes flew straight at her, but they fell to the ground as zoo as they made contact. Force-Field, all thanks to Greg and his awesome mind. Chef was once again doused by water. Then ShiAnne opened her eyes, and they were a hypnotizing blue. She made a few hand-motions and the rain turned to hail. She then floated to the ground, smiling like she didn't just do that.

"Okay guys! We're done here! Let's bounce!"

Greg released all the force-fields and followed her, with Zack running to catch up.

"...That was so awesome I have no words to describe what I'm feeling." Andrea told the others as they walked back up the steps, leaving the now frozen Chef.

*20 Minutes Later*

"Everyone sit down." Greg instructed. Once everyone's was seated Adrian asked,"Where's Miko?"

"Right here!" ShiAnne replied holding Miko in a cage. He was still flipping out.

"Aren't you gonna help him?" Neveah asked.

"Course we are! 'Cause what we're about to tell you is not being said twice."

Zack blasted a ton of water on Miko, with him being soaked.

He started coughing,"Than-*cough* I nee-*cough* ded th-*cough* at." he coughed out his words.

"Anyway I'm going to tell you a story, so pay attention." ShiAnne cleared her throat.

"A long time ago. About 20,000 years, there lived a man and a woman. They were in love, and they decided to get married. They did. So they had a child. His name was Manigolim. Manigolim was a very strange child, yes indeed. He never wanted friends, and dedicated his life to making a new species. A species in where humans could be perfect. They would have the ability to choose their hair color,eye color, and even skin tone before they were even born.

"He spent 37 years working on his project, and it was too perfect. Manigolim accidentally used too much chemical for his project, and things started to go hay-wire.

"He first used it on his mother, her face turned purple, she grew a beak and purple wings on her back. He terminated her. His father grew 2 more legs and 7 eyes. He was also terminated. He tried it on so many people, and they all ended up as flukes and imperfect in his eyes. He would kill them, without regret but with passion. He turned from a normal scientist to a cold-blooded murderer. He finally used it on himself, and he became immortal. He looked the same, but he became invincible. People tried stopping him, but he was too powerful.

"Then he met Scarlett. Scarlett was beautiful, and they fell in love. She never heard of the things he had done because she moved from out of the country. They had children. They had the defects of their father and also had powers, but they varied. So you're thinking we're all related, but that's not the case. "Manigolim told Scarlett about his dream. She fell in love with it and they started to go injecting people with it, drugging people, even faking as doctors to little children and adults so they could see the results. They were unstoppable, until Scarlett and his children died. You know what he did, he stared raping random women so his population would grow. So no matter what people say, technically we're not related. And some lucky people didn't get the effects of Manigolim, but they still had his blood. But we're somehow connected to each other.

"I have a question." Moonstone told her after a few moments of thought.

"Well ask away!"

"Um I remember that you had spoke if a boyfriend yesterday, will you talk about him?" She asked, leaving out the part of them spying on her.

ShiAnne smiled to herself. "Okay... A few years ago I met a guy named Nik Zinniah. He is such a sweetheart and he's perfect. You should've seen the look on Zack and Greg's faces when I first brought him to my house. They were so jealous that I wasn't paying them any mind-"

"Wasn't. Jealous." Zack interrupted.

ShiAnne giggled,"Anyway, everything was perfect until a few months ago..." She frowned,"While we were fighting demonic monsters one of them shot a evil blue liquid into Nik. He became possessed and evil. Luckily, we got the orb out of him, but he became in a coma, and we don't know why or when he'll wake up, but he's to physically healed to die...that's what the doctors tell me, the only thing the doctors tell me these days." ShiAnne explained glum and upset.

"Oh, I'm sorry I asked-"

"No no it's totally okay, plus, I know you guys were listening too me and Greg," she winked," Id you wanna be sneakier, try taking classes."

"**DESTINATION HAS BEEN REACHED.**" A monotone voice filled the plane.

"Well guys, let's get moving!" ShiAnne cheerfully told them "I have your stuff and such!" She ran out and everyone else followed suit. When they got out the plane they looked at a 50-story,stone made building. There were children of all sizes and appearances walking around.

"Guys..." ShiAnne started," Welcome to SCHOOL FOR THE EXCEPTIONALLY TALENTED!"

* * *

**And Tada! Personally this was my favorite chapter so far :) I'm already done with the next chapter and starting the one after, I'll put it up when I feel like it ;)**

**My Question of The Chapter:Favorite Total Drama Couple(s)? I personally love, like LOVE, Trentney, Gwuncan, Coco , Noatney, Duncney, Nizzy, and other I don't feel like mentioning :)**

**Oh yeah, What the hell happened to Chef will be mentioned later ;) **

**A new Couple has erosion! And maybe another one next chapter! ;)  
**

**I also have another request...Okay, so obviously the contestants are going to the S.F.T.E.T., so if ya don't mind, would you mind making another person? I mean, some of mine will be there too, just wondering! They won't get like major roles...actually, they will, but no bigger than the contestants! Really, they'll only be in my story until Part 4, if I get to a fourth part ;). It's like,totally cool to say no! Anyway, it's like, really hot out and I feel like going to the local pool with my bestie Natzary :) **

**Later!**

**Love with a Chocolate Chip Cookie,**

**xXCookieGiverXx  
**


	12. The Unnamed Chapter

**Hello! New Chapter up :) And it's called the Un-named chapter because so much crap goes on...FINALLY out of the hell-hole known as school! :) Got second honors! :) I'm smart XD but anyway, almost 5,000 words! New Record! Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer-I, xXCookieGiverXx, do not own the Total Drama Series, but that would be nice.**

* * *

_**"How would you feel if you learned your life was a lie? That you had abilities you yourself didn't even know of, but others did? I would feel pretty dumb."**_

_**~ShiAnne Mckenzie**_

"School for the Exceptionally Talented?" Hayden repeated.

"Yep! Just follow m-" ShiAnne was cut off by a VERY familiar face giving the host a hug.

"Holy David and Goliath! ShiAnne! Whats up?" The lovable oaf greeted hugging her and picking her up off the ground.

"Hey Owen! Great to see you too! Why don't you set me down before I lose all the air in my lungs?"

"Oh, sorry." Heapologized setting her down. Now the contestants were really confused.

"Why the h*ll is Owen here?" Zakk asked with people nodding their head in agreement.

"Because, he's exceptionally talented." ShiAnne explained.

"Well we ALL know that." Kay sarcastically told her,"But what's the real reason?"

"Like I just said, he's exceptionally talented. Show 'em Big O!" ShiAnne encouraged.

Owen grabbed onto the bus/plane hybrid. He then literally stretched from there to the school, a good 400ft.

"Whoa." Adrian mumbled.

Nicholas' lollipop fell out of his mouth as he tried to register what he just saw.

Lorlei gasped along with Sophie.

"Doesn't that like, hurt you?" Cierra asked kinda creeped out.

"Nope!" Owen replied letting go of the school door and going back to his original chubby self, with a hot-dog in his hand.

"So ya see? Owen's been learning how to stop enemies and such with that power!"

"I don't need to learn how to do that..right?" Moonstone asked worried.

"Nope! Now C'mon, we need to meet the Headmaster so I can enroll you here." ShiAnne explained walking toward the school.

"Bye ShiAnne! Bye little buddies!" Owen waved goodbye eating the hog-dog in one bite. Some people replied, others didn't.

After they walked into the building, it looked just how it had looked on the outside. It was huge with lockers and classrooms. Kay was wheeling herself when she was attacked by a green and orange blur.

"GET **IT** OFF!" She grabbed the unknown thing, who was licking her ear, and threw it towards the lockers. It actually stuck to the lockers, and we obviously know who it was.

"Wow! That was fun! Let's do it again!"

"Izzy? What the h*ll are you doing?" ShiAnne asked.

"I thought she was a yellow sour patch!" Izzy explained.

"How I look like a sour patch in the slightest way?" Kay asked clearly pissed off.

"Well... You have blond hair, and you're short, and you're cute an fuzzy!" The psychopath red-head explained still stuck to the locker.

Kay growled, like, an evil one,"Why You little.."

"Ladies, ladies! Let's be reasonable okay! Izzy thought you were a yellow sour patch, and she didn't mean it in a bad way, because she's Izzy! Right Izzy?" ShiAnne told the two teenagers trying to be reasonable.

"And the one birdie knocked on the other birdie's door, till he exploded...because of Explosivo! Hahahahahahahahaha!" Izzy evilly cackled.

"Umm, let's try again later." ShiAnne mumbles as she continued walking. The contestants gave Izzy, who began chewing her hair, a weird look before continuing on with the host.

They past by other door and other students before making it to the door with 'Head-Master' bolted onto it. ShiAnne banged on the door loudly. The door quickly swung open to reveal a woman who had a dark skin tone. She was around 5'7 and had short black hair that spiked upwards. She wore a black dress that showed her long legs and she wore high-heels. Her onyx eyes were in a glare as she scowled at ShiAnne.

"What is the meaning of you BANGING on my door?" She sneered poking ShiAnne in the chest with her manicured fingernail.

"Well, I need you to enroll these wonderful kiddies here!" She replied sounding the exact opposite as the woman.

"That's the reason why you banged on my door? You're unbelievable." She faced-palmed. "Come in and Give me a few minutes." She mumbled letting the teenagers enter. The room had about 30 chairs all lined up in a fashionably order. The large room had warm orange and white paint and was neatly decorated. There was also another door, most likely the headmaster's office.

"Whoa. This is the biggest office ever." Hayden explained sitting down on one of the chairs.

"I know. My mom designed it." ShiAnne told them also sitting on one of the chairs.

"Seriously! That's pretty cool." Charlie explained.

"Yeah, unlike her. She's sucks the fun out of everything." She sighed running a hand through her black locks of hair.

"Yeah that must suck. I mean, not being able to party and stuff." Stefan explained.

ShiAnne gave him the craziest look ever,"Are you crazy! Party is my middle name! I don't care who you are, you can't stop me from parties."

"Tell the truth!" Zakk agreed.

"But don't forget about school work too." Moonstone added.

"You are correct Ms. Jewel." A voice replied. Everyone turned to see the Headmaster shutting the door behind her.

"How do you know...?"

"That's my talent. I know everything about every single one of you, just by one look."

"That's kind of creepy." James admitted to Christian.

"I know man." Christian agreed.

"Yes, but it isn't my fault." She told them with a weak glare.

"Come on can we just get on with it?" ShiAnne asked looking rather bored and tired.

"Do not be rude." The headmaster scolded.

"I'll be rude to whoever I want to, when I want to." She retorted glaring.

"Don't get me started." The headmaster warned.

"Well then I dare you to try me." ShiAnne dared.

The headmaster gasped,"How dare you talk to your mother like that!"

"Wait, what?" Neveah asked confused.

"You are not my mother you witch." ShiAnne simply stated with venom in each word. She stood up, her hand filled with electricity, and shot it at the headmaster.

"What the h*ll are you doing?" Stefan asked her. She ignored him and watched as the headmaster turned to dust.

"What just happened?" Nicholas asked.

"A witch just happened." ShiAnne mumbled. She then walked through the headmasters door to find the real headmaster tied up with duct tape, knocked out. She had untied her and laid her in one of the couches.

"Goodness, first day back and I'm dealing with this kind of crap..." ShiAnne mumbled amongst herself.

"So can you explain what just happened?" Hayden asked.

"Well, besides us people with powers there are also the witches, werewolves, vampires and fairies. Right now we are in war with the witches, so there must be one around." She explained.

"What is there not?" Zakk asked.

"I'm not answering that, just follow me to your dorms. Apparently you were already expected." ShiAnne instructed looking at a clip-board. She then instructed the campers to follow her as they walked to an elevator.

"Our high-school doesn't have elevators." Andrea mumbled to Adrian.

"Yeah I know. This place rocks." She whispered back.

"So what that...thing said was true? Is the headmaster your mother." Neveah asked.

"Yeah, she's my ma. But it's not like we ever talk or whatever." ShiAnne dully replied crossing her arms. There was finally a 'DING' as they realized that they were on the 30th floor. They all filed out and looked around.

"Okay, you guys this is the dude dorms. Pick one partner and you own rooms 301 to 306. Last room is a lounge. So you can like, totally chill and stuff. Girls, you have the same status, except your room numbers are from 320 to 326. Okay guys," She looked at the clock hanging from the wall,"I'll catch up with you later, I have to go visit someone. I'll meet you at dinner." She finishes waving at them and getting back in the elevator and leaving the contestants to themselves. The girls had already started walking towards their rooms, so the guys started deciding on who would be with who.

"So Christian, wanna be my roommate?" James asked.

"Sure James. That'd be pretty cool." Christian agreed.

"You guys wouldn't mind if we took the first room, right?" James asked the other guys.

"Nah, take it." Hayden answered waving a hand at the two.

"Thanks dudes." Hayden and James fist-pumped.

"Then Stefan and I will take the second room, like it or not." Zion then told the other very meanly as he unlocked the door and walked into it, Stefan following him and slamming the door behind him.

"Drama queens.." Zakk mumbled under his breath.

Miko just walked into the next room, Skylar following him seeing that he was the one person he really interacted with.

"Hey man, what do ya say? Roomies?" Nicholas asked Hayden.

"Yeah man! Mini parties!" The duo high-fived as they entered the next room.

Zakk then realized that he had to room with the clean freak.

"Dude," He lifted Charlie up to his height,"Try to clean my stuff or even touch it, and you're gonna regret even meeting me. Deal?"

"Y-yeah. Su-sure." Charlie stuttered.

"Great." Zakk smirked as he walked into the last remaining room. Charlie literally gulped before walking into the room.

***With the Girls***

"Sooo.." The girls looked at each other, wondering who would be paired with who.

"I'm with Lorlei!" Sophie shouted, breaking the awkward silence as she pulled the quiet teen into the first room.

Adrian and Andrea smiled at each other as they walked into the rest room.

"Hey Moonstone, wanna be my party partner?" Neveah asked the shorter female.

"I doubt we'll have any parties, but sure." Moonstone agreed. They walked into the room.

"Omg, like, wanna be my roomie bestie?" Cierra asked Lily.

"Can I decorate my walls with Harry Potter?"

"As ling as I can decorate mine with Big Time Rush!"

"Deal!"

"Eeeee!" They squealed running into their room.

"...Wanna prank them later?" Izabel asked Kay smirking.

"I thought you'd never asked." Kay asked smirking back.

"I've got the blueprints in my backpack."

"Excellent."

***7:00p.m.-Dinner.***

"_**Attention everyone**_." The loud-speaker on all the floor spoke with confidence and strength. "_**As you all know dinner is done. As well as after dinner I need every student body to be in the auditorium for an important announcement. Thank you**_." The P.A. System ended.

"Finally!" Andrea shouted with glee from her and her sister's dorm." I am so hungry!"

"Tell me about it!" Her sister replied.

The teenagers all got in the same elevator together and told each other to stay together since they were new. As soon as they stepped into the cafeteria, they realized how many different students there were.

Someone shouted,"Yo Zion! Dude, over here!" It was a male. He had pale-ish skin, abnormal green hair that spiked upward and energetic-looking green eyes. He was wearing a green t-shirt,brown pants and brown sandals.

"Sorry guys, but I have friends I need to talk to. Care to join Stefan?" Zion explained

"Yeah sure."

The duo walked off towards where the boy called for Zion.

"So, where should we sit?" Moonstone asked the others.

"I don't know about you guys, but Imma go over there." Sophie told them pointing to a group of blonds who were urging her to come over. As she left Lorlei crossed her arms seeming upset, but smiled and silently walked over to a group of painters.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Trevor." One boy told her. He stood up and kissed her hand, making Lorlei blush.

"There go four peop-." Moonstone's acknowledgment was interrupted by Miko correcting her.

"Actually, now there are eight of us missing." He pointed towards Kay beating a guy in arm-wrestling, and Zakk betting money on Kay winning.

Cierra and Lily walked over to a group of random fan-girls, and swore Sierra was in the crowd.

"I think I see someone I know. Catch up to you guys later,okay?" Charlie politely told the others as he sat on a random bench, and somehow ended up having a conversation on 'How To Kill A Mockingbird' with Total Dramas own Noah the bookworm.

"Hey Thing 1, me an Iz here are gonna sit with the punks over there," Adrian pointed her thumb to the bad-ass group,"We'll catch up later." She winked, and Andrea cheeks turned rosy once she realized what she meant.

"Wait has anyone seen Skylar?" Neveah asked. The remaining group looked around until Nicholas shouted,"Look! On the ceiling!" Everyone looked up to see Skylar and some random teenager staring at each other, with no hints of blinking anytime soon.

"Hey look! A candy machine! Bye guys! I gotta get something to eat!" Nicholas quickly told them as he walked towards the vending machine filled with sweets of all sorts.

"Hey man! Wait up! Hayden added chasing the other teenager.

"So now what Miko?" Moonstone asked the water-obsessed teenager.

There was silence.

"Miko?"

"Girl, didn't you see him leave?" Neveah asked the shorter female.

"No.."

"You're blind." Neveah giggled. "C'mon, let's find somewhere to sit." As they walked around the cafeteria they realized that many-if not all- of the contestants were somewhere hanging around in the cafeteria.

"Hey! Let's sit here!" Moonstone noticed a table empty.

"Totally!"

As soon as they down someone loudly cleared their throats, and the duo looked up to see the Queen Bee Heather.

"Excuse me, but you are in MY seat." She rudely told them.

"And? I don't see YOUR name on it." Neveah retorted.

"Um, maybe if you moved your fat ass you would see it." Heather rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Hey! What the hell is your problem?" Moonstone asked getting frustrated due to her friend being insulted.

"Well, I want to sit in my seat. Duh, why else would I talk to complete losers, unless I'm insulting them." The she-devil spat back looking at her nails.

Then another voice broke into the argument,"Why don't YOU find another spot Ms. Slutty Hooker?" The ghetto glam LeShawna asked standing up for the newbies.

"Why don't you mind your god damn-business you fat and ugly ghetto freak." Heather retorted.

"Ohhhh. Don't make me break you like the stick you are!"

"I'd like to see you try Street Trash!"

"It's ON now B*tch!" LeShawna quickly got up rolling her sleeve, but was quickly restrained by Bridgette, Harold, Geoff and Trent.

"Easy My luscious Milk Chocolate." Harold attempted to smooth talk.

"Calm down LeShawna. She isn't worth it." Bridgette whispered to her.

"Don't get suspended LeShawna. She isn't worth it." Trent told her

"Don't worry about her, bra! You can like, totally beat her to a pulp another time! Especially since she called you a fat, ugly, ghetto piece of trash." Geoff told her oblivious to LeShawna getting even angrier. He was then slapped in the back of the head by Bridgette. They could barely restrain the ghetto girl. Heather had ran off somewhere, and not even Moonstone and Neveah's combined strength could control her.

"Courtney! Code Delta! I repeat, Code Delta!" Bridgette yelled at to the cafeteria, getting most people's attention.

"I'm on it!" The C.I.T called from across the cafeteria. She ran over with surprising speed and everyone let go at the last second so she could tackle the angered African-Canadian.

"!" LeShawna gasped in surprise as she fell to the floor.

"Okay skinny girl! I can control myself now, thank you very much." She told the brunette. Courtney got off of LeShawna she brushed her vest and capris off mumbling a 'sorry..'

"Whoa. That was awesome!" Neveah told Courtney.

"Thanks." She weakly smiled.

"Thanks a bunch Court! If it weren't for you I would've gotten suspended." The black-haired teen thanked her.

"You welcome." She replied with the same weak smile and without enthusiasm.

***With Andrea***

"So, Andrea. Care to sit with me?" Zack asked the twin.

"Um, but what about ShiAnne and Greg?" She asked uncertain.

"Eh, I don't know where they went?" It sounded more like a question than a statement, and Andrea realized that he did on purpose. Just to spend time with HER.

"Okay, so where should we sit then?" She asked the teen.

They started walking around for a spot and realized the only spots available were next to Beth and Lindsay.

"We're gonna sit here okay? Good." Andrea told the airhead and the nerd as the duo sat there.

"Like, okay!" The bubbly blond answered as she continued her conversation about shoes with the short teen.

"So how do like it here so far?" Zack asked the teen.

She shrugged her shoulders,"It's been an experience just getting here. Was it like this when you were going to school here?" She asked clearly interested in his experience.

"Well, I go here for college too." He wryly smiled while scratching the back of his head. "It's either here or you go to online schooling. Of course, most people choose to go here."

"So you mean not everyone is in high-school here? How can you tell the difference?"

"Well, when you graduate high-school you get this," He removed his sleeve from the tank-top to show the number 00," Every graduate has to get it."

"Sweet! You get a tat? This school is way past cool! But, what does 00 even mean?" Andrea asked excited.

"It means that's the year you graduated. See, here high-school runs for 5 years, and college goes for 13 years. Pretty weird huh?"

"Whoa! But wait, if you were born in..." She trailed off.

"1995."

"Thanks. That means that...you were 5 when you graduated!" She figured out surprised.

"Yeah, if you are born here, then you start training your powers as soon as you're born. Not many people are born here though, only about 300." He explained.

"Cool." There was a silence, besides the constant giggling from Lindsay and Beth, until Zack asked Andrea something.

"Hey, since your sister's busy hanging out with red-head, why don't I show you around?"

"But what abo-?"

"Eh, mellow your yellow babe, it's nothing important." He pulled her up and put his arm around her waist.

"Omg! You guys are going on a date!" Lindsay squealed.

"Have fun!" Beth added.

"It's not a date!" Andrea disagreed removing his arm.

"Are you sure?" Zack asked winking at her.

"Oh gawd.." She mumbled to herself.

***With Kay and Zakk***

"I'm betting fifty on the wheel-chair chick." Zakk told the other guy slapping money on the table.

"I'm betting fifty on the muscle man." The other boy replied slapping the same amount of money over-top of Zakk's money.

"Okay kiddies. Are you read?" The referee asked the contestants.

Kay evilly grinned in response while the buffed teen growled.

"...And GO!" The two teenagers started using all their strength, well the buff teen starting sweating while Kay didn't sweat yet. Another few seconds passed till someone's hand was forced to the table.

"Yeah baby!" Zakk screeched in victory while snatching the $100 he won.

"Mike!" The other boy yelled clearly angry yelled mad he lost $50.

"Don't blame it on me! The girl's strong!" The one known as Mike retorted upset. They then left gloomy and mad.

"So how much did we make?" Kay asked Zakk.

"..About $500! F*ckin' sweet!" Zakk cheered.

"Yeah! Same time tomorrow, and same place?" Kay asked eager.

"You know it." Came his reply.

***About an hour later.***

The auditorium was filing up with students and college students.

"So how was dinner?" Moonstone asked everyone as they met up with each-other and sat next next to each-other.

"Zakk and I got 500 bucks gambling." Kay started.

"Ouch!" Zakk rubbed his arm due to being punched by Moonstone.

"D*mn girl! That hurt!"

"You were gambling!"

"Chill out babe, we never lost."

"..Whatever. Don't do it. You may lose next time." She mumbled.

"I met Christie, Jacquie, Rachael and Missy! And they're uber nice!" Sophie squealed.

"I met Courtney! First hand!" Neveah happily told the others.

"You mean Ms. B.I.T.C.H in Training?" Kay asked her.

"Yeah, except she didn't act witchy and stuff." Neveah mumbled.

"Shhh! It's starting." Hayden pointed towards the stage that held the Headmaster, some random people in business suits, Sir. Visuals, ShiAnne and Greg.

"What the h*ll are they doing up there?" Zakk whispered to everyone else. He ended up being shushed.

"Thank you everyone for coming, though it isn't like you had a choice anyway." There were chuckles all around.

"Anyway, as you know we are starting the new year with a bang and such. Of course, things haven't been so..spectacular ever since the witches came into the picture." There were many 'boos' and 'craps..' emerging from the crowd.

"But luckily, we have of our best students in the battle scene. So far nothing has been mentioned about who is winning, but we are hoping for the best. Now, I would like for everyone to give a warm welcome to our School-Favorite, my daughter, and co-leader of the Supreme Justice: ShiAnne Mckenzie!" She gave an small applaud and so did just about every student body. There were wolf-whistles, and other inappropriate things being screamed and shouted as the teen walked to the microphone.

She just stood there, and finally greeted with a simple,"Hello."

And just like that screeches and shouts came from the students. Fan-girls and some fan-boys were being held back by security.

"Alright! Calm down already! Geez..."

And like that everyone hushed and awaited what she would say.

"Thanks. So anyway, as you know, the 'Great Witches and Supers War' has been going on for about a year. And of course there is no definite ending or who is winning, so I just want to let you know to stay strong and you guys will get always get the information first, even before my mom." she whispered the last part, winking. Giggles emerged from the students as ShiAnne's Mom (Or the Headmaster) gave a glare. "Stay strong everyone! And I'll see you in May!" She finished with the crowd cheering louder than before.

Then Greg stepped up to the mike. "As many of you know, I don't say much, barely anything at all." He gave a encouraging, nervous smile,"But I can tell ya there's nothing to worry about. We'll handle this efficiently and without any trouble. So don't give up on is guys." He gave a wink, which caused an eruption of fan-girls squeals, especially the 'Twiheart' fans. I mean, there were security guards having to get back-up security guards because of all the fans. Powers starting shooting everywhere and fights staring breaking out.

"ENOUGH!" The Headmaster shouted.

Everyone paused. Lily and Cierra had two separate girls in a headlock. Moonstone was pulling some girls hair, while her fist was about to hit Moonstone's stomach. Sophie was strangling another blond's neck. Izabel and Adrian were in a near fist-fight with Katie and Sadie and Lorlei was about to stab a girl with one of her paint brushes. None of the guys really cared about the fight, since they didn't have an opinion on the wink.

"Now EVERYONE sit down NOW." She sternly ordered. No more than 5 second later everyone was in there normal seats frightened.

"Please, calm down. We still have one more speaker. Please give a warm welcome to Sir. Visuals." Most people started clapping, except Zakk who 'Booed' his name, along with a few other people.

"Thank you. Now, all I have to say is that for anyone new here, you don't want to mess with me when I'm angry. You can ask Mr. Zakk Blythe EXACTLY why." He glared into the crowd.

"What are you looking at?" Zakk asked a few guys staring with venom.

"Another thing, I am the Physical Education Teacher, so I hope you come prepared." That was all he said before stepping back from the microphone. There were nervous cheers and fewer claps, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Thank you all for being here. Everyone can be dismissed, except for anyone who just got here today. Thank you." The Headmaster Dismissed. Just about everyone left except the contestants, minus Zion and Andrea.

"Ah, it is good to finally meet you all." The headmaster smiled walking off the stage towards the contestants. "I am the Headmaster, but you may call me Ms. Fields." Ms. Fields smiled warmly.

"Where the h*ll are we?" Zakk asked putting his feet on the chair in front of him.

"I would appreciate if you moved your feet." Ms. Fields instructed with a small glare," Language included too."

"Sorry.." Zakk mumbled putting his feet down.

"Anyway, you are in the sky over the country of Russia."

"Whoa what!" Hayden asked standing up.

"Isn't it awesome!" ShiAnne squealed

"ShiAnne!" her mother scolded.

"Chill out!" ShiAnne crossed her arms.

"Don't tell me how to act." Her mother spat.

"Well you need to get that pole out of you a-"

"Leave." Her mother cut her off.

"What?" ShiAnne asked.

"I said leave. Now."

"Psh, whatever. Always being a douche bag to me." ShiAnne mumbled rolling her eyes and crossing her arms, but still left the auditorium.

The girls gasped.

"Oh My gawd." Sophie whispered.

"Damn!" Zakk shouted.

"No. Way." Nicholas, once again, dropped his lollipop.

Ms. Fields then looked at the contestants. "I'm sorry for that. Shall we continue. Great." She made it seem like nothing had happened and just explained how school was like high-school, except they had a historical power and P.P.E class (Physical Power Class). They would be served breakfast, lunch and dinner in the cafeteria and they could be suspended or even expelled. After a good 20 minutes she finally let them go, telling them they had to be in their dorms by 10:00.

"Does anyone know where Andrea is?" Adrian asked somewhat worried.

"She's probably having sex with Zack." Kay suggested.

"Nah, I don't think Andrea would do that." Adrian disagreed.

"What about ShiAnne? I mean, that was some hard-core stuff." Moonstone refreshed everyone of the earlier events.

"I think Andrea can wait." Sophie explained. "ShiAnne needs us."

"What? What if my sister's on trouble? What about that?" Adrian started stating all these horrid things that could have happened to her sister.

"Why don't you look for her, and we look for ShiAnne." Miko stated.

"I'm going with Adrian." Neveah spoke up. "You never know what may happen."

"Thanks." Adrian genuinely smiled.

"Okay guys, let's split like a banana!" Hayden ordered as they went their separate ways.

***With Adrian and Neveah***

"Hey! Wait up!" Adrian called out to Neveah, who after they

learned had the power to run fast, was running at a quick speed.

"Sorry!" The Hispanic teen called back coming to an abrupt spot, right before falling over a rock. She then started to amble, only to trip on another rock and fall on the floor, face first.

"Ahahaha!" Adrian was holding her stomach from all the laughter.

"Shut it!" Neveah retorted getting herself up.

"Okay, okay. Sorry." Adrian stifled out after finishing all her laughter. The duo had just finished looking in the park just outside of school and were heading towards the nearby hospital.

"Tell me why we're coming here again, places like this creep me out." Neveah mumbled.

"Were coming here BECAUSE Andrea could've gotten hurt."

They walked in and to the receptionist.

"Excuse me," Neveah started," But we were wondering if a-"

"Yeah, 3rd floor, 6th room." The rude lady replied.

"Thank you.." Adrian replied trying not to slap her for being rude.

When they got on the elevator there was an awkward silence.

"Umm...Thanks Neveah, ya know, for helping me find Andrea." Adrian poorly thanked rubbing her arm.

"Yeah, your welcome. Anything for a friend." Neveah smiled.

Adrian smiled back.

When the bell made the 'ding' noise both girls were eager to get off the elevator. When they walked and fount the room, Adrian and Neveah casually walked in.

"Hey Andr-" Adrian stopped dead in her tracks.

"What's wrong?" Neveah asked. Adrian literally forced her head towards the hospital bed, and she gasped. As they looked at the person in the bed, they realized that it wasn't Andrea, but it was-

***Static***

***With the Larger Gang***

The group was walking the now empty halls of S.F.T.E.T, listening for any noise that would sound like ShiAnne.

"What if she isn't here," Miko started,"Then this would be a waste of time."

"Shut it." Kay pointed a finger at him. "You don't have to be here ya' know."

"But I am here, aren't I?" Miko finished the almost-argument conversation. Kay started to go for her sock.

"What about she went to her house?" Sophie asked.

"We would've heard the school doors slam." Zakk answered. The contestants were walking by the Headmaster's office when they heard screaming and shouting.

"What the heck?" Moonstone asked outing her ear to the door to see if she could hear what they were saying.

"Some party going on in there." Hayden joked, but only earning glares. "Hey! I just wanted to lighten up the moment!"

There more screams, and it sounded like a chair being thrown.

"This needs to be stopped." Charlie ordered. He pushed past everyone and opened the door, not knowing what was going on, on the other side.

***Static***

* * *

**Me-And that's a wrap! Cliff-hangers,the original Total Drama Cast,non-real creatures,mother-daughter rivalry! See, this is why it doesn't have a chapter name!**

**Tomorrow is when my uncle's trial is. Some idiot killed and shot him a few years ago, so we finally learn how long he's gonna be in jail..hopfully a LONG time. :p **

**Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes, my spell-checker is corrupting :p**

**Question:When's your Birthday? Mine's July 15 :) a few weeks away!**

**Oh! And most of your characters will be used next chapter! :)**

**Later!**

**Love with a Chocolate Chip Cookie,**

**xXCookieGiverXx  
**


	13. WTF?

**Fudge! This is my shortest chapter...er, second shortest. Not much to say, but thanks to everyone who wished me a happy birthday! (BabyGirl2311, C.O.T.B., EvanescenceAngel, and MidnightXHour) :) Anyway! On with the story!**

**Disclaimer-I, xXCookieGiverXx, do not own the Total Drama Series. I do not own the main characters in this story. I do own ShiAnne, Ms. Fields, Greg and Zack.**

* * *

***With Adrian and Neveah***

_**As they looked at the person in the bed, they realized it wasn't Andrea in the bed, but it was-**_

"Zack! Why are in a hospital bed? An why are you so beaten up?" Neveah screeched/asked.

"And where's my sister?" Adrian screeched pissed off.

"..."

Clearly the two girls didn't realize that he was unconscious and weren't getting any answers soon.

"Let's try looking next-door." Neveah worriedly suggested.

Adrian stomped out the room with Neveah trailing behind for once.

As soon as they walked out the room and shut it they were greeted by a familiar face. "Adrian!" The girl greeted jumping on her back.

"Hey Andrea!" She happily greeted back. "Now get off of me." She told her in a monotone voice shorty after.

"Nope!"

Neveah, feeling like a third wheel, mumbled a quiet 'hello' to Andrea.

"Hey Neveah!" She happily replied.

"Why so happy sis?" Adrian asked, her legs starting to buckle from the extra weight.

"Oh, the date was AMAZING!" She talked on and on about it.

"But why is Zack so beaten up?" Neveah asked.

"Well, I think there were witches where we went and so they jumped us! Zack totally protected me," Andrea smiled dreamily,"He was trying to be so heroic it almost cost him his life. How sweet."

"We gotta tell ShiAnne!" Adrian started to push the button very fast. Neveah and Andrea both looked at each-other with the same question 'What the h*ll has gotten into her?'

***With The Larger Gang***

_**'This needs to be stopped.' Charlie ordered. He pushed past everyone to the door, not knowing what was on the other side.**_

People were gasping, and Charlie's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. It turns out ShiAnne and her mother were being out-numbered by witches: green pimply witches.

"Great timing guys!" ShiAnne called out to them freezing two witches. "Care to join the party?"

"Always being cocky, especially in times like these." Her mother mumbled round-house kicking a witch.

"B-But we don't even know what our powers are!" Sophie whined.

"Kay! Punch any witch!" Kay, nodded wordlessly. She rolled up to one of the witches and put on a scared face. "Excuse me?" She timidly asked.

"Oh, what's wrong sweetheart?" the obviously stupid witch asked.

"I can't find my doll!" Kay looked like she was about to burst into tears. "I think it's over there." She pointed in the opposite direction.

"Okay sweet-" But before she could finished she was punched into the wall in the other side of the room, hitting the wall and moaning.

"...Cool." Kay smiled to herself looking at her unharmed fist.

ShiAnne ducked a witch's attack. "Moonstone! Concentrate on attacking a witch with water."

Other people surrounded her as she tried to concentrate.

"I-I can't!" She sighed.

"Try harder!" She ordered harshly.

Moonstone tried even harder, and when she opened her eyes she saw water in the palm of her hands.

"Now attack them!" ShiAnne yelled.

Moonstone jerked her hands towards the witch and the water flew right on her.

"My hair!" The green organism screeched as her hair was indeed ruined.

"Nice one babe!" Zakk high-fived her.

"Charlie, do the same thing!" ShiAnne punched the witch right in the face.

Charlie released all tension (Which was a lot!) he had and concentrated. When he opened his eyes he along with everyone else gasped because he was holding fire in his palms. He jerked his hands in the same matter as Moonstone and the fire set a few witches on fire.

"Alright!" He exclaimed

"Skylar! Think about making a clone of yourself!" ShiAnne yelled throwing a witch into another one.

Skylar look like he was staring off into space, which annoyed some people, but strangely enough, another Skylar morphed from the original. In a few seconds, there were about 10 Skylars. All of them were running around biting, kicking, punching, and whatever else you can think of to all the witches. Each one seemed to do crazier things than the last one

"Lorlei, use your paint-brush and draw sone sort of weapon!" ShiAnne instructed.

Lorlei took out her paint-brush from her pocket and drew what looked like a chainsaw. Surprisingly, a chainsaw appeared out of nowhere. Lorlei picked it up and gave it to Zakk.

"Thanks dudette!" Zakk turned it on as a roaring sound came afterward. "F*CK YEAH!" He screeched running around chopping witches in half and their heads as they turned to dust.

"Lorlei, did you really have to draw that? Let alone give it to him?" Moonstone asked somewhat worried.

Lorlei made some hand motions.

"Yeah, but still..."

"Sophie, I need you to walk in-between the witches!" ShiAnne ordered.

"WHAT! Are you crazy?" Sophie asked freaked out.

"Sophie, with your help you can change the tide! Make us win! Just do it!" She replied getting punched in the stomach by a witch.

Sophie gasped and ran through the witches. Two witches punched each-other, and the witch whose hair was wet by Moonstone whipped her hair, getting other witches wet in the process, and them attacking her for it.

Sophie ran out finally. "Okay, I'm amazingly not harmed."

"What kind of power is that?" Hayden asked everyone.

She has the rare power of good luck." Mrs. Fields explained walking towards them.

"Whoa..." Most people breathed out.

"What power do you have Mrs. Fields?" Moonstone asked.

Mrs. Fields looked at them and smiled,"I told you before. I can learn anything and everything about you just by one look."

"ShiAnne!" Andrea called, running into the disastrous area.

"What!" She angrily replied ducking another witch and then freezing her.

"ShiAnne!" Adrian called out similar to her sister.

"ShiAnne!" Neveah shouted. "Whoa, what happened here?"

"Shut-up!" ShiAnne, clearly pissed off, screeched. The whole room dropped a good 50 degrees as icicles started forming. The witches starting freezing as they retreated, or attempted to. Before they could make 2 steps they were frozen in place. ShiAnne's skin turned sickly blue and her hair became white as ice, as did her hair.

"Leave her." Ms. Fields instructed as everyone exited and shut the door.

"Now, what was it that you needed to tell her that sent her over the edge?" Ms. Fields asked.

"Zack got beaten up by witches!" The three girls answered at once.

"But Zack's right here!" Sophie pointed to Zakk.

He face palmed. "I'm **ZAKK**. As in, two K's." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh.."

"Anyway, back to the **OTHER** Zack." Ms. Fields glared at Sophie, who shrugged. "What happened dears?"

"Me and Zack went on a date-"

"Correct grammar would be Zack and I." Everyone glared at Charlie. "Sorry, continue."

"Anyway, before I was interrupted," She glared at Charlie,"I was going to say the while we were on a date.."

***Flashback***

"So you never told me where we were going Zack." I asked him as he was carrying me as we rode on water.

"Eh, don't worry about it sweet-cheeks. It's a secret." He smirked at me and winked, while I glared back and crossed my arms. We then flew up to a skyscrapers' roof.

"Here we are!"

"Where the h*ll are we?" I asked. He didn't answer, but stretched his arms out o show me how beautiful the small city really was. We then started to inch closer and closer to each other, but then this really weird, old, cracky voice interrupted us.

"Aww how cute!" We stopped and turned to see what looked like 30-something witches.

"What the-?" They didn't even give Zack a chance as they blasted him with electricity. They pretty much ignored me. I wanted to help, so I tried to fight a few of the witches, but they pushed me back. Zack, using the rest of his energy, used his water powers ad flew us to the local hospital.

***Flashback***

"We were there for about an hour before I met up with Thing 2 and Neveah." She concluded.

"and how is Zack?" Ms. Fields asked.

"The doctors told me he was in stable condition."

"Who's in stable condition?" Everyone looked to see ShiAnne standing there, having her normal skin color and hair. Her eyebrow was up as she waited for an answer.

Nicholas was looking around.

"Zack! Poor thing was jumped by witches." Sophie broke the awkward silence, not noticing all the 'NO!' motions everyone else was giving her.

"Sophie!" Neveah scolded.

"What? Ow!" She rubbed her arm because Lorlei slap her.

In slow motion Nicholas' lollipop fell out of his mouth as it dropped to the floor, and then bounced off the ground, falling to the floor forever...Or until someone came to pick it up.

ShiAnne only stood there for a few moments before finally harshly stating,"Be in the auditorium tomorrow at 8:00. Sharp." She then turned around and headed out the door.

"She did not look happy." Sophie mumbled.

Everyone either gave her a glare or rolled their eyes.

"Poor girl." Ms. Fields sorrowfully sighed,"She did the same thing to the last group of children when the whole thing with her boyfriend happened."

"Nick?" Moonstone asked remembering the story told on the bus/plane.

"She told you about him?"

"Yes."

"Mhmm.." Ms. Fields thought. "Anyway! Off to bed for you all! Tomorrow is the first start of your power training, and because of her mood, ShiAnne's not gonna go easy on you, so be prepared."

Some people waved goodbye, some people mumbled a goodnight. People like Kay and Zakk just walked (Or rolled) away.

"Oh boy." Miko mumbled to himself,"Tomorrow's gonna be h*ll."

* * *

**I had a great birthday(: Then the day after I went 2 the beach(: And tomorrow is my dinner of choice(: Life is awesome!**

**So the guy who killed my uncle is getting life (Thank God!) Cause it turns out he also killed 2 other guys and had a bunch of charges(:**

**Total Drama Questionare (For anyone who wrote a question) will be updated in due's time, I just got soooo many questions! And plus to make things worse, I have to go to this Rich YMCA for camp, like, over $200 for a week...wtf?**

**And I'm REALLY happy cause I saw a clip of Paramore's 'Monster' video on Facebook(:...yes I have 1! And it was awesome!**

**Question:Favorite chapter so far? I personally loved..all of them!(:**

**Later!**

**Love with a Chocolate Chip Cookie,**

**xXCookieGiverXx  
**


	14. Powers, Notes, and Grilled Cheesus?

**Wow, this came later than I expected, but it's my longest chapter yet(: Oh, and Happy Early Birthday to Cody On The Bounce T.V. and EvanescenceAngel!(:Hope you rock your socks off!  
**

***Sigh* I, well, the whole East Coast of the United States, have to face the wrath of Hurricane Irene if you didn't know. So wish me luck!  
**

**Disclaimer-I don't own it, bla bla bla, all that crap!**

* * *

So we left off with the contestants heading off to bed for the brutality tomorrow would bring. Now let's do a time warp to around 5:30a.m. on the 30th floor to be exact. There everyone was sound asleep, until..

**"BEEP! BEEP! BEEEEP!"** Echoed very loudly through the P.A. system. It seemed like it was an interminable void through which that unlucky floor had to deal with. At first it looked like it wasn't doing anything, but after a few seconds screams of agony were erupted and created.

"MY EARS!"

"My ears are BLEEDING!"

"WHAT THE F*CK!"

"!"

"OH MY GAWD! STOP THE NOISE!"

"SHUT THE **D*MN **NOISE OFF!"

And then an all-to-familiar voice replaced the alarm. "Good morning students! If you would kindly be down to the gymnasium in 20 minutes sharp! Because if you don't want to go through another hour of training, hehe, I suggest you get down here!" And just like that, the P.A. System everyone would learn to hate went off.

***Confessional***  
"Why the h*ll is an alarm clock..or whatever the h*ll it is, setting off on the P.A. speakers?" Zakk asks angrily mumbling.  
"Grilled Cheesus that was loud!" Charlie exclaimed. "...Where did that come from?" He asked himself.  
"None of this would've happened to me if I wasn't forced into auditioning to some show that apparently was created by people with powers!" Kay rants throwing her arms in the air and such. "But NOOO, I just had to go audition! And then I get picked! What kind of bull-shark is that?" *fast forward*.  
"This is SO not good for my skin!" Sophie whines. "Next thing you know I'll be getting..." She paused. "Wrinkles!" She burst into tears,"I don't wannnaa havve wwrriinnkkllleessss! Waaahhhhhhh!"  
***Confessional***

Neveah was the first to open her dorm room and comment on the message. "Please tell me that wasn't who I think it was?"

"I think it was who I think we all know who it was." Charlie replied to her open comment.

"What?"

"Never mind what dweeb over here says," Zakk poked his head out the door frame. "What matters is we all get down there in time."

"And why do you all of the sudden care?" Neveah asked crossing her arms.

"'Cause, I'm not in the mood for more alarm sounds and creepers talking." He rolled his eyes and disappeared into his room.

***Confessional***  
Neveah scoffs. "Rude much?"  
"But seriously," Zakk starts,"Who would want to get yelled at again or noises that'll keep you from sleeping? I surely wouldn't."  
***Confessional***

In less than 5 minutes flat Skylar was out the door, barefoot and all, and on his way down the steps.

"Dude," Miko started,"Aren't you gonna take the elevator?"

Skylar stared at him, his face unreadable as always, but then he continued walking down the steps like he wasn't even talked to.

Miko gave a questioning look to the boy with no shoes, but continued putting on his shirt.

Sophie was in a tough predicament. She didn't know if she should wear the cherry or the mango lipgloss. The cherry one brought out her eyes, but the mango one_ totally _rocked her outfit. She only had about 10 minutes left, so she decided to ask her best source.

.

.

"Lorlei, mango or cherry?" Sophie rushed up to her friend asking.

Lorlei looked at the two lipglosses, and then gave a look to Sophie that read '_Are you serious_?'

"Yes I'm serious! This has been the biggest problem choice since I had to choose Gucci over **Gaga**!"

Lorlei just pointed to the mango one.

"Thanks girl! You know I can always trust you!"

Lorlei just shook her head and put on her sneakers.

***Confessional***  
Lorlei just face-palms.  
***Confessional***

"Andrea! Would you hurry up! Stop being in frickin' Lala Land!" Adrian threw a pillow at her sister. "You're starting to act like Skylar!"

"What?" The other twin replied, swiftly catching the pillow. "I am **NOT** in Lala Land! Cause if I was I would ask the Candy King for some chocolate." She muttered the last part to herself. "And don't compare me to him! I actually wear shoes!"

"Then hurry up! We have like, 5 minutes left!"

"Shoot! Okay, my sneaks are on, let's roll!"

"Ugh Moonstone! Why do you have such long hair?"

"You should be talking, your hair is probably longer than mine!"

"...True, but I didn't wet mine!" Neveah argued back.

"Umm, yeah, I didn't wet mine, you did." Moonstone reminded her.

"I did?" Neveah asked, honestly confused.

"Yeah, just five minutes ago you thought it would be funny if you sprayed me with that spray connected with the kitchen sink." The raven-haired girl explained.

"...Oh yeah, I did do that didn't I?" Neveah asked smiling at it.

"Yeah, but I'll just put it in a bun and it'll probably get wet during practice anyway. So we ready to go?"

"Yup! Let's bounce girl!"

***In The Auditorium***

Skylar, The Twins, Sophie, Lorlei, Miko, Charlie and Neveah were in the auditorium on time.

"Wow, only eight of you made it on time. Congratulations, you just earned an hour less of practice." ShiAnne told them walking in. Her hair was in a tight braid and she wore a black tank-top that was cut above her belly-button, black leggings and black ankle boots. She had a neutral expression and her arms crossed. The group (Minus Skylar) cheered in happiness.

"I thought we were supposed to get here by 8?" Adrian asked.

"Change of heart." ShiAnne explained.

Seconds after that Moonstone and Zakk appeared.

"Sorry for being late!" Moonstone tole ShiAnne, eagerly hoping she didn't get the extra hour. "Zakk needed my help!"

"With?" ShiAnne quickly asked.

"That _DWEED_ over there," Zakk pointed to Charlie," F*cking set my bed on fire! Luckily Moonstone here can control water, so I asked if she could set it out." Zakk explained glaring at Charlie the whole time, who was wide-eyed.

"I did?" He asked.

"You're d*mn right you did, and Imma get revenge for it too." He cracked his knuckles, in which Charlie gulped at.

"Yeah okay, I'll give it a thought." ShiAnne rolled her eyes.

***Confessional***  
"...Hahahaha!" Zakk holds his stomach in laughter. "I can't believe he went with it! Of course he didn't set my bed on fire! I felt like 'stealing' Moonstone for a few minutes, I'm an awesome actor." He snorts,"I bet no one could tell the difference."  
***Confessional***

"Sorry we're late ShiAnne!" Hayden ran in with a sodden Nickolas. "Nikki found a whole room dedicated to candy and we would've been here like 15 minutes earlier if he didn't sniff it out."

"Yeah, whatever. I'm SO going back there after this is all over." the teen being blamed grumbled.

"Whoa, whoa, **WHOA**. There's a candy room and nobody told me?" Neveah looked somewhat hurt.

ShiAnne rolled here eyes and watched as the other contestants file in. "You're late." She told each one without emotion.

After everyone came in, Cierra being the last one. "I didn't know which way to go! Plus, the map was really hard to read!" She whined.

***Confessional***  
"Really though! This map is soo hard to read!" Cierra is holding a map that has connect-the-dots' points. "It's **too** difficult!" She whines.  
***Confessional***

ShiAnne pulled out a walkie-talkie. "Greg, send me Cathy, Trey, Hattori, and Anexy."

"Roger that." Greg replied.

After a few minutes of waiting the four people came in. One had short blond hair to her ears and warm hazel eyes. She was skinny and had somewhat peachy skin. She wore a light blue t-shirt, dark blue shorts and white/grey sneakers. She looked somewhat tired. Next was the green-haired boy they had seen the day before. He looked happy as ever. The next person was also a male. He had black scruffy hair that went to his neck and a beard startling to grow. He also had pale skin and looked somewhat thin. His eyes were a bright red. He wore a red robe with a black outline and a sash going across the middle. He also wore red pants that were tucked in black boots. He had an annoyed look on his face as he crossed his arms. The last person was a female and she looked calm despite it wasn't 6 in the morning yet. She was slightly tanned and had an hourglass shape, with almond shaped pale blue eyes and thick, wavy black hair with side bangs that went to her mid back. She wore a jade green spaghetti strap, white jeans and black ballet flats, re cherries decorating them well.

"Guys," ShiAnne started,"Meet Cathy Simmons."

She gave a small smile and waved.

"Trey Zizes."

"Hiya everyone!" He happily greeted.

"Hattori Hanzo."

"Why the h-" The one with red eyes started, but was cut off by ShiAnne, who plainly ignored him.

"And Anexy Nerezza."

She closed her eyes and bowed to the contestants.

"They will be helping with your training." ShiAnne told them. "And Zakk's first!"

"Wait, what?" He asked confused. ShiAnne pushed a button on her walkie-talkie and the whole gymnasium changed into the cave where they had recently met the remotely crazier Chef. ShiAnne got a large piece of a rock, as the tip was very sharp.

"C'mere Zakk, so I can CUT YOU!" ShiAnne cackled evilly, scaring all the newbies.

"Have you gone mad?" Hayden asked.

"Cathy..." ShiAnne looked at her smirking.

Cathy sighed and disappeared and reappeared in front in front of Zakk.

"Wha-? Lady! Get the h*ll away from me!" Zakk was grabbed by the blond and transported in front of ShiAnne.

"No! Let. Me. Go!"

ShiAnne ignored him and cut his palm. Cathy then let him go.

Zakk glared at ShiAnne, then glare at everyone else.

"What are you looking at?" Neveah asked.

"Why didn't any of you help me?" Zakk asked.

"Because, I'm trying not to get involved." A majority of them answered.

"Heeyyy Zaakkkk?" ShiAnne called.

"What?" He snarled.

"Look at your hand.."

He did and noticed that the cut had completely disappeared without a scar.

"Wha-?"

"You have the power of extreme healing factor." She sweetly smiled.

"So you just trying to scare me?"

"Yup! I'm an amazing actress!" She bowed.

** *Confessional***  
"Okay, I'll admit. That was some crazy acting skills." Zakk huffed out and crossed his arms. "But whatever, her skills are no match for mine."  
***Confessional***

She then looked at Adrian. "Hey Adrian, tell me what..." She looked around,"Nicholas is thinking!"

Adrian crossed her arms,"Why?"

"Trey." She simply said.

"Yay!" He cheered. His looked at her smiling, which seemed to creep her out. All of the sudden, vines sprouted out of the ground and grabbed Adrian's arms and legs, pulling her towards ShiAnne.

"Listen to me **NOW**." She ordered somewhat cruelly. "If you ever want to feel your legs and arms again, you**WILL**follow my orders and do what I say. Do you understand me?"

"..Fine." She glared at her, while ShiAnne glared right back.

Adrian then looked at Nicholas, who currently was sucking a lollipop. After a few minutes, she looked at ShiAnne and told her,"He was thinking of some time when he gave Neveah a cherry lollipop."

"Aww Nicholas! You still remember that?" Neveah asked him.

He chuckled and gave a light blush,"Yeah."

"See! Now you know your power!" She happily smiled.

"What the-?" Adrian was let loose of the vines and looked towards the group.

"You just got Shi'd." Zakk told her, patting her shoulder.

"Andrea! You can fly!" ShiAnne happily told her.

"No I can't. You're trying to trick me." She replied.

"Oh Anexy!" ShiAnne rang in a little girl's voice.

Anexy smiled in understanding and walked over to Andrea,"Hold on." She warned. She grabbed onto her and floated into the air, up to the ceiling. "Good luck." She whispered to Andrea.

"What? Why-AHHHHH!" Andrea soon realized why, as she was dropped **1,750ft **from the ceiling to the pointy ground.

"_**Thhhiiiinnnkkkkk ooofffff ffflllyyyyiiinnnggggg**_**!**!" She heard ShiAnne repeating to her. She closed her eyes and held her breath, and then she couldn't feel the air.

'Am I dead?' she thought.

"Course you're not, sis!" She opened her eyes to meet her sister's purple eyes. She looked to see she was floating at good 6 feet off the ground.

"Holy crap.." She mumbled.

"Now you," Zakk pointed at her,"You were being plain dumb."

He was then Slapped in the arm by Moonstone and punched by Adrian.

"I can Fly!" Andrea flew around the cave.

ShiAnne smiled," I remember doing that too, back when everything was great." She wiped a non-real tear away.

"Ohh ShiAnne!" The voice from the P.A. System rang, approaching.

"Oh no." ShiAnne mumbled.

"The fabulous Chris Maclean is here!" The familiar ex-host appeared, hair and all, grinning his sadistic smile.

"What do you want?" ShiAnne asked. "You bothered my kids and I already, what more do you want?"

Chris gave her a smile and loudly announced,"Your boyfriend is awake, you should go see him."

"You're lying." She looked straight into his eyes.

"Oh, but he isn't." Everyone looked at Adrian. "Seriously, I just looked into his mind."

"Oh my...Guys! I'll be back! Promise!" ShiAnne ran to the exit.

"Well aren't you are cute." Chris started.

"Please don't talk to us, or me." Zakk stated.

"**OMG** Cierra!" Lily screeched.

"What?" She asked excited.

"..Muffins!"

"Muffins are **TO CUTE**!"

Both girls screeched, to the point of which sound waves were created and sharp rocks were falling.

"Crap!" Hayden cursed jumping to the side to avoid a falling rock.

"Okay," Moonstone wiped the remaining of the rocks off her shirt,"Which one of you two did that?"

Lily pointed to her B.F.F., who sheepishly smiled and explained. "Muffins are like, so cute Minny!" She smiled.

"Moonstone is my name." She corrupted.

"Who?"

"Never-mind." She face palmed.

"Wait Chris, how did you even know that Nick was in the hospital in the first place?" Charlie asked somewhat suspicious.

"My girlfriend had to get a nose-job, and I heard from a birdie that he was awake. So I, the amazingly hot and handsome Chris, decided to be a nice person and tell the person who would care the most." He gave off his cheeky smile.

"And who is your girlfriend?"

"The fabulous B-"

He was cut off short by a voice.

_"Hello? ShiAnne? Do you read me?" _It was Greg, but ShiAnne must've dropped her walkie-talkie on the ground.

"Hello quiet boy, Chris here!" The raven-head picked up the hand-held device from the cracked ground.

_"Where's ShiAnne?" _Greg immediately asked.

"Went to see her boyfriend cause he woke up." He explained. "Why?"

_"Cause, the Elite Justices need her, like now."_

"Oh, well try her cell or somethin'. Later dude!" And Chris cut off the connection.

"Dude, not cool." Neveah crossed her arms.

"What? It's not like I can do anything. I'm mad that I, the awesomely hot Chris Maclean, am not in the Elite Justices." He childishly pouted.

"What do you think they need ShiAnne for?" Hayden asked, seemingly not smiling like he usually is.

"Who knows? Let's hope that Greg can reach her." Moonstone answered.

* * *

***With ShiAnne*  
**

"Goodness, you scared the crap out of me..." ShiAnne mumbled stroking her boyfriend's cheek.

"Sorry sweetheart..." He mumbled not moving from his current state on the hospital bed.

ShiAnne sat on one of the chairs next to the bed. Nikolas had peachy skin, that looked pale at this point, and dull green eyes that were tired-looking and dull, messy brown hair.

"But seriously, I'm surprised I haven't gone crazy yet." She whispered still stroking him.

He gave a hoarse laugh,"I'm glad you didn't though."

"I'm glad I didn't either." They were just enjoying each-other's presence until...

_**"ShiAnne's phone, ShiAnne's phone and it's ringing. ShiAn-"**_

"Hello?" ShiAnne answered blushing for her ringtone.

"Huh?"

**...**

"F*ck no!"

**...**

"When?"

**...**

"But Nik.." ShiAnne moaned.

**...**

"Yeah, whatever Harts, later." She hung up.

"What's going on?" Nikolas asked.

"Visuals got kidnapped."

"What?" He breathed out.

"Listen, I gotta go. Meeting about what we're gonna do about it." She got up. "Listen, there's a group of newbies that I've been taking care of, Greg may bring them over here. You know, from my show. Anyway, I'll see you later." She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye muffin." He mumbled before going back to sleep.

She gave him a tearful look, and then walked put the door.

After a few minutes she found herself in front of Elite Justice H.Q. She stormed in, past the '_Good Morning_.' the receptionist greeted, and took the elevator to the top floor, opened the door to the meeting room, and slammed the doors shut.

"What the hell is going on!" She asked as soon as she sat down.

"Sir. Visuals has been kidnapped." One of the representatives, a male, stated.

"And?"

"A note was left at his house, in his room."

"Can I read it?" She asked.

"I'm not sure you want to re-"

"I don't care, I just wanna know hat the heck it says."

"Okay." The same male, named Jason, got the piece of paper and gave it to ShiAnne. She read:

_**Dear Whoever Reads This,**_

_**I have kidnapped your old man of a helper for your little group of the Resistance. If you want to see him, I want $1,000,000 in exactly 3 days. Why? Nome of your business. As matter of fact, I want your little Co-Leader to read this, just to let her know that she's being watched, every second of the day. So don't go playing detective little girl, cause you'll get hurt. Hard.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Your Worst Nightmare**_

_**P.S.- Nice ass(;**_

ShiAnne started at the letter. "..This handwriting looks familiar..."

"ShiAnne? H-How do we get-?"

"We don't." She simply stated.

"What?" Everyone in the room gasped.

"We're not giving him the money." She replied.

"How do you know it's a male?" A woman, Angel, asked.

"Because," She started," No girl is dumb enough to realize that they left a clue on the paper." She smiled.

"ShiAnne..." Zion, who was surprisingly even allowed in the Elite Justice, warned. "You did read the part about you, right?"

"Course I did, l never said I was gonna look for this weirdo, I just said that I had a clue." He gave him a smirk,"Since when did you care?"

"I don't." He quickly replied crossing his arms,"I just don't want anyone else in the E.J. to get hurt. I mean, all the citizens are gonna be scared already once we tell them Visuals was 'napped, but if another Elite..well, let's not give it a thought." He finished explaining.

ShiAnne nodded," You make some points Zion, but how are we gonna keep the citizens from becoming hostages?"

There were whispers around the long table.

"Well, at least they can use there powers against him." Greg piped up for the first time.

"Yeah, what if he tries to take the contestants?" Zion asked. "You did teach them they're powers, right Mckenzie?"

She gave him a sheepish smile,"Eh, a majority of them. Hopefully Maclean can help out."

"You left them with the male devil?" Jason asked.

"Psh, the devil told me Nik woke up! What else could I've done?" She defended herself.

"And? Couldn't you let him wait? People lives are at risk?" He asked getting angrier. The ground started to tremble.

"No! He' been in a **COMA** for months! What the hell makes you think I could wait! Plus, I didn't even **KNOW** about Visuals until I came up here, so I wouldn't know anyway!" She replied getting angrier, her eyes turning blue.

"Well maybe you should pay attention than worry about your **STUPID** contestants or your **STUPID** boyfriend!"

"Hey! Calm down." Greg stood in-between Jason and ShiAnne. Jason's eyes were a dark brown and his hands were in fist. ShiAnne's eyes were narrowed and were ice-blue, as the temperature had dropped.

"Take deep breaths everyone." Greg ordered.

"Get out of my conference." ShiAnne told him after a few minutes.

"What?" Jason asked in disbelief.

"You heard what I said, get the hell out. Why you may ask. **1)**You don't talk about my kids. **2)**You don't talk about my boyfriend. And **3)**You sure as hell don't talk about me. You have sadly been disbanded from the Elite Justices. Get your stuff and leave." She explained, her eyes starting to turn back to their original color.

He looked at everyone else. "So you're letting her do this?"

"She's the Co-Leader remember? She makes the calls." Zion simply stated putting his feet on the table and leaning back in his chair.

"But, you'll have to find someone to replace me!"

"Says who?" ShiAnne asked taunting him.

"Says the book!" Jason replied.

"Mmmm...I don't care, leave, or I'll get security. Toodles." She waved as he walked away.

"I'll get my revenge..." He mumbled so that no one could gear him.

ShiAnne turned around and looked at the remaining 7 Elites. "Anyone else wanna end up like him?" She asked. Mumbles of 'no' emerged.

"Great. Let's continue."

***With The Contestants***

"...So what do we do now?" Hayden asked extremely bored.

"Let's continue on with your powers." Chris smiled. "And let's continue off with... Curly fries." He pointed to Miko.

"Me?" He asked.

"Yep! Seems like you and Water-works have the same power." He stuck his thumb at Moonstone.

"That was kinda obvious." Zakk mumbled.

"And now let's look at Trent-wannabe. He has the power of manipulation." Chris told everyone looking at James.

"Excuse me?"

"You should try and manipulate someone Trent-wannabe."

"Um, my name is James." James corrected while Cierra was having a squeal fest. "And I'm not sure how to use my powers."

"Then figure it out! Now Harry Potter-wannabe over here," He looked at Lily,"She can make copies of herself like junkie boy over there."

"I am **NOT** a Harry Potter-wannabe!" Lily disagreed.

"Yeah! Lola just is a fan-girl of Horror Poop!" Cierra crossed her arms while a majority of the contestant snorted and giggled in her attempt to say Harry Potter.

"Yeah sure, whatever." Chris rolled his eyes. "DJ-wannabe can alter his height."

"Aha!" Zakk randomly shouted. "I knew I didn't need glasses!"

"R-really?" Christian asked.

"Seriously, you guys are so drama-less." Chris moaned in boredom. "My contestants were way better."

"Psh, yeah right. Whatever you say gramps." Izabel argued rolling her eyes.

"Are you questioning the amazing Chris Maclean?" He asked in shock.

"..Yep. Pretty much." Izabel answered.

"Um, are we allowed to leave?" Neveah asked. "I didn't have breakfast and I-"

"No!" Chris cut her off. "You can't leave yet!"

"Why not? The door's right there." Izabel complained pointing to the door a good 10feet away.

"Because all of you have to face the 2 test."

"Psh, I'm not facing anything. I'm leaving, screw this." Hattori told them as he simply walked out.

"Hey! How come he can leave?" Zakk asked.

"Cause he finished the test already. The veterans can leave if you want to." Chris shued them off.

"Bye everyone! And good luck!" Trey smiled at them and ran off.

"That kid freaks me out..." Adrian mumbled to her sister.

"Tell me about it.." Andrea replied.

"Like, later everyone." Anexy gave a peace sign before also leaving.

"B-bye." Cathy blushed and simply said before leaving.

"Ughh, so what's our first test anyway?" Stefan, actually speaking for the first time, asked.

All of the sudden a loud roar escaped the cave.

"No way..." Stefan mumbled.

"Can't be..." Izabel breathed out disbelievingly.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Charlie chocked out.

The. Out of the shadows came Chef Hatchet. He looked the same way as he did when they first encountered him on the plane/bus hybrid.

"Okay guys, we can do this!" Moonstone encouraged.

"Yeah! With our powers combined we can totally defeat him!" Neveah agreed.

"Let's do it to it!" Sophie cheered.

Moonstone and Miko both started by concentrating on water. They then had balls of water in both their hands.

"Suck on this!" Miko shouted throwing his water at him, Moonstone right behind him. It did some damage, but not enough.

"My turn!" Cierra smiled at Chef, who threw a fire ball at her.

"Hey! Not nice!" She barely dodged it. She then got on her feet and screeched without warning. Everyone started covering their ears, including Chef. Once she stopped Chef was on his knees, ears still covered. Neveah immediately ran super-speed at Chef and kicked him in the face. He gave an scream and and fell on his back.

"All right!" Zakk threw his fist in the air.

"Um, not yet." Sophie pointed towards Chef,who picked himself up and looked some kind of pissed.

**"AUUUGGGHHH!" **He endlessly threw fireballs while they were diving and dodging them, minus Kay, who was wheeling herself from one place to another.

"This is bull crap!" Kay complained.

"Man, what now!" Charlie asked.

"Oh! I got an idea!" Neveah told the others. She ran, somewhat avoiding Chef's balls of fury, and circling him. At her speed, the wind starting circling him and a tornado had started.  
"Hold on to something!" Charlie ordered.  
Luckily there were large sums of rocks sprouted from the ground and from what they look like they were pretty sturdy.  
"Right now, I wish I had Owen's power!" Hayden screamed to no one in particular.  
Chef was getting confused when trying to pin-point Neveah. Neveah smiled and stop running, ran towards the others and grabbed Kay out of her wheel-chair.  
"Hey! What are you doing?" Kay demanded.  
"I want you to punch Chef as I close in on him...er it." Neveah sped towards Chef as he didn't realize Neveah left.  
"Sounds like a plan!" Kay replied. Neveah started speeding around Chef again, then ran behind him.  
"Take this you over-sized piece of crap!" Kay yelled as she swung her fist at Chef. He didn't have time to block it as he was knocked towards the wall at a speed that would be close to Neveah's own. The speedy girl stopped running and the 'tornado' also did too.  
"That was so cool!" Neveah cheered walking around with Kay back to her wheelchair.  
"Psh, whatever. All we did was confuse him and then punch him. It wasn't that spectacular." Kay disagreed.  
"Aw c'mon Kay! You gotta admit it was a little cool!" Neveah argued.  
"Can you please hurry up and take me back to my wheelchair? For having the power of speed you sure are pretty slow." The blond insulted.  
"I don't hear a no." Neveah smirked.  
"But I don't hear a yes either."  
By the time the duo made it back where everyone else was, they were being congratulated.  
"Nice teamwork you guys!" James congratulated patting Neveah on the back and almost patting Kay before she glared at him, in which he instantly pulled his hand back.  
"You guys were awesome." Moonstone complemented.  
Neveah walked over to Kay's wheelchair and set her down in it.  
"Thanks.." The paralyzed girl mumbled.  
"No problem! We should work together again sometime!"  
"...Maybe." Came the response Neveah wasn't expecting. She smiled at her and walked back, but tripped no more than 3 steps later.  
"I think we're going to have to learn how to get used to that." Zakk chuckled.  
"Need a hand?" Someone asked her while she was getting up.  
"Thanks." She smiled at him accepting his hand and pulling herself up.  
"Wanna lollipop? For saving our lives again?" He asked pulling out a cherry lollipop and twirling the stick in-between his fingers.  
"Don't mind if I do." She snatched it from him, ripped off the wrapper, stuck it in her pocket and started sucking the sucker.  
"Hey! Snatching is wrong!" He childishly pouted, not before trying to steal the cherry flavored sucker back.  
"Says who?" She giggled.  
"Me!" he replied pointing to himself. She giggled and rolled her eyes.  
"Whatever Nicholas!"  
"Girl!" He pouted his lips and put up his pointer finger."Don't 'Whatever' me!"  
She laughed even more.

"Babe?"  
"Hmm?" Moonstone turned around to be face-to-chest with her boyfriend.  
"You looked beautiful using your water attack." He mumbled looking away blushing.  
"Awww that's so sweet Zakk!" She got on her tippy-toes and kissed his cheek.  
"I know. Miko looked like an idiot when he did it."  
"And that just ruined the moment." She smiled and rolled her eyes.  
"I can hear you! Ya know?" Miko called out from a distance.  
"Whatever curly fries!"  
**-**  
Kay was watching the two couples interact with each other with disgust and jealousy before being snapped out of her thoughts.  
"Hi Kay!" Came the unnatural cheery voice. Kay turned around to see Lily and Izabel.  
"What do you want?" She asked in the exact opposite tone as Lily.  
"I wanted to know if you wanted to join our team!" Lily explained.  
"Team?"  
"Yup! We'll be called 'Team Gypsy!'"  
Kay looked over to Izabel.  
"She forced me into this crap. Apparently she wants to be the renewed 'Team E-Scope' and she's Izzy, I'm Noah and you're Eva."  
"Wait. Why am I Eva?" Kay asked.  
"Because silly! You're like, really strong! So it's only fair if you're Eva!"  
Kay sighed.  
"Great! Welcome to the team! We'll chit-chat about our first mission later! Bye!" Lily skipped away. Izabel and Kay both looked at each other.  
"That girl has some serious issues."  
"Tell me about it."  
**-**  
"So James!" Cierra skipped over to where James was currently having a conversation with Christian.  
"Yes?" He looked kinda nerved because of her earlier reaction to his name.  
"What **DO** you use for your hair?" She looked at it. "I could SO change it so that it looks totally **B.T.R.** appropriate."  
"BTR?" He asked somewhat afraid of her response.  
"Big Time Rush silly!" She starting walking closer to him, which started to creep him out. He look over to Christian for help, but Christian looked liked someone was about to murder him.  
"Umm..." James looked into Cierra's eyes, wishing that she stop, and then his wish came true. Cierra stopped, her eyes blank.  
"Dude," Christian whispered in his ear that made shivers go down his spine,"I think you're using your power." James thought about it and then it clicked. He was using his power!  
"Um, can you go back to Lily and start talking to her about shopping?" It sounded more as a question than a statement, but soon enough the fan-girl turned around, walked to Lily and started taking to her about shoes.  
"Whoa man. Freaky." Christian broke the silence.  
"I know."  
**-**  
"Omg Lola! I went to the mall once and I saw this pair of shoes and-." Cierra paused for a couple seconds. "Why does it feel like I needed to ask someone something?"  
Lily shrugged her shoulders ignoring the fact that she got her name wrong as usual.  
"Hm.. Anyway!-" She started talking about the shoes, forgetting all about James.  
**-**

"Hi Chris!" Sophie walked up to James. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Umm sure..." He answered giving her permission.

"Are you a dolphin?"

"What?"

"Are you a dolphin?" She asked a second time.

"Um, no." He replied.

"Aww!" Sophie whined and walked away sodden.

**-**  
"Great job everyone!" Chris slowly clapped.  
"Yeah whatever old man, what's the next challenge?" Stefan asked.  
"Yeah man, I want to go back to my dorm and go to sleep!" Zakk called out.  
"Okay then, here he is." Then Chris started...transforming. It was pretty creepy. He got tall, about 10ft., his skin changed color to the point of which it was purple, he grew a tail and razor sharp teeth. White sharp horns decorated from his upper back to the tip of his tail. His claws were razor sharp and his eyes were dull gray.  
Chris, whatever he was, gave a spine-chilling smile to the contestants before roaring twice as loud as Chef.  
"Ut oh..." Neveah mumbled.  
**-**  
** -**  
** -**

***Back With ShiAnne***

After a good half-hour The Elite Justice ended the meeting and finished off with _'Always watch your surroundings'_. ShiAnne exited the building before her cell phone rang.  
"Hello?" She answered walking back towards the hospital to check on both Zack and Nik.  
_"ShiAnne. It's your mom."_ Ms. Fields replied.  
"Hey ma, what's up?" She asked waving at the owner of a bakery.  
_"Are you aware that Mr. Maclean is with your contestants?"_ She asked her daughter.  
"Yeah, Nickel woke up and I went over there, but then I had a meeting with the Elites. Did you know that Jason is an ass? I kicked him out."  
_"Of the Elites? Finally, that young man always has a temper. But that's not the point. The point is there are loud growls coming from the auditorium, and Chris and Chef are in there..."_ She stopped hoping her daughter was smart enough to put two-and-two together.  
"Oh crap! I shouldn't have left them with Chris! Shoot! Umm I'm in my way there! M'kay gotta juice! See you later ma, bye!" She hung up without a response and started running towards the school. If she didn't get there in time...Grilled Cheesus she wouldn't even know what the dangers are.

* * *

***blinks* Tada! Hope you like it! Can anyone guess why Sophie asked if Christian was a dolphin, or where Grilled Cheesus came from? First person to figure out either one or both gets a special prize! And there was either 1 or two Sonic references, can anyone find them?**

**Who's Chris' girlfriend? I think it's kinda obvious(; She'll be introduced later...  
**

**Question-Hmm...Favorite Season? I totally dig Summer(:**

**Another Dead Hero- I hope that was a good description of Hattori(: And really sorry if it wasn't!**

**Don't worry, there are more Oc's than the ones I used in this chapter. They just haven't been introduced...yet(:**

**Okay then! I'm out! Later guys!**

**Love with a Chocolate Chip Cookie,**

**xXCookieGiverXx  
**


	15. It's an AN, so don't get TOO excited

**Hey! Just an A.N., I wanna let ya know that obviously school started...and considering the grade I'm in, I'm getting tons of school applications. That means less computer time:/**

**But, I have good news!**

**1)The next chapter is gonna be really long!**

**2)My mom FINALLY got internet connection, which means I can type from home!(:**

**3)I'll tell you what the next chapter's name is**

**"Monsters, Tutus, and ShiAnne's Leaving?"**

**4)If you have any other questions or request(Yes, I've decided to take SOME) you can either...**

**A)PM me!**

**B)Find me on facebook!**

**C)Find me on twitter**

**D)E-mail me!**

**5)P.s.-All of the above is on my profile!**

**And to AnotherDeadHero-REALLY sorry for never getting back to our RP, school's a bitch:/**

**Anywayss...later!**

**Love with a Chocolate Chip Cookie,**

**xXCookieGiverXx**


	16. Monsters, Tutus, and ShiAnne's Leaving?

**Hiya everyone! I'm back and ready to rock-and-roll! Yeah, when I said this was long...that was kind of a lie...it somewhere about 3,854 words... but I finished my applications, and I must say I feel like a really smart person(: **

**I don't own the Total Drama Series, or Phillip (Who is owned by my BMF Phillip) or Sebastian (Who is ALSO owned by my other BMF Sebastian), the personalities shown in this and future chapters is how they actually act. So don't judge, or you can, they won't care. Hell, they'll laugh and then we'll all go to an ice cream shop in the middle of November. It's how we roll(:**

* * *

_**"You'll never know I didn't want it to go the way it went...**_

_**South."**_

_**~You'll Never Know-VersaEmerge**_

* * *

"Um, does anyone else feel like that this isn't exactly a test?" Charlie asked everyone else. When there was silence, he only sighed.

*Confessional*

"Seriously," Charlie started,"I don't think signing up for this show was a good move on my part. If I'd known the package included Monsters, and death-defying real-life situations, I would have never joined!"

*Confessional*

Chris loudly roared at them.

"Skylar, Lily! Clone yourselves and try to confuse him!" Moonstone ordered.

Lily nodded and Skylar blinked in understanding. After a few second there were about 30 Skylars and Lilys together. Each one, including the originals, ran around Chris trying to confuse him. He just easily clawed at each clone he saw, until he finally hit the real ones. Lily flew to a near-by wall, becoming unconscious, and Skylar flew into the air, almost hitting the ceiling, then dropping down. His eyes wide, he started screaming. But then he was floating and slowly dropped to the ground. He looked at his savior, who was Andrea.

"T-thanks." And of course, everyone (Minus Lily) was shocked that he actually spoke and it made sense.

"No problem." She finally replied after a short moment.

"Hey! You big over-sized piece of crap!" Everyone was even more shocked to hear the bubbly Cierra say those words.

Chris looked her way, since moved away from the group after checking on Lily.

"Why would you ever hit a girl? You're so..Vile!" Then She breathed in.

Christian, who noticed it, warned the others,"She's gonna blow!" And covered his ears along with everyone else.

Then she breathed out. "!" And boy it was loud. Like, there was an earthquake and large amounts of rock came towards the contestants and Chris. They hit him, but they didn't even make a scratch. He was caught unaware of the screech, so he had to face the horrid sound.

*Confessional*

"D*nm, this guy is bringing out the weird and bad in most people," Kay mumbled,"Good thing he isn't me."

*Confessional*

The contestants didn't get hit, and when they opened their eyes they saw someone who they knew could somewhat help.

"George!" Sophie yelled in happiness, despite she got his name wrong.

"No you got it wrong! He's Greg!" Neveah corrected.

He walked up to them, then looked at the unconscious Lily and now Cierra, then at Chris, and sighed.

"So Greg," Sophie started now worried,"What do we do?" She asked.

"We need to fight him until either we can finish him off or until ShiAnne gets here. This is not good though, Chris, he gets stronger in short periods of time, like 5 minutes short."

"So we have to beat him in 5minutes or else?" Moonstone asks to clarify.

"Yep."

"And you've done this before?"

"Sadly, I have."

"And how long will it take for ShiAnne to get here?"

Greg looked at the others. "To tell you the truth I'm not sure. Depends on how badly she wants to get here."

"Alright then..." Moonstone sighs.

"Alright guys, Chris' five minutes went up, do what you can to try and stop him, and don't get killed!" Greg ordered. All of the sudden everyone watched as a red laser flew by them and hit Chris in the eye. As he screamed in agony Charlie revved up his fire and shot it at Chris' other eye, along with Izabel, who earlier learned she could control fire. Moonstone and Miko teamed up and made a jet-stream of water straight into his nose as Kay secretly rolled up to him and punched his shin. The few contestants looked behind them to see who had thrown, or shot the laser. There stood a boy who looked around 5'6 with onyx eyes. The most noticeable thing was his hair that was shaped to an Afro of curly hair and was a dirty orange color, and his skin was tanned that it also looked orange. He had a frown on his face as he yelled to Chris,"Fool! Don't you mess wit' these kids! Or I will finger gun yo a*s doowwnn!" He put his hands in a gun position and little red lasers came, sprinting towards the beast.

"Who is That?" Neveah asked Greg somewhat amused.

"That is Phillip, probably one of the craziest people you will ever meet. I wonder where his pal is?" He explained while asking himself the question.

Zakk, feeling very heroic, ran towards Chris and started to climb him. As he climbed up his leg, he turned around upon hearing his girlfriend's voice. As she was screaming something to him, he winked at her and waved. He then continued to climb, deciding best to climb the horns on his back.

"What the heck is your boyfriend doing?" Miko asked Moonstone watching him climb up the beast.

"Really, I have no idea." Moonstone replied worried.

"AAAUUUGGHHH!" Chris was slowing down and looking more weak. As they were strengthening their jet-stream they saw Phillip run next to them, shooting lasers from his index fingers to Chris's eye. He roared as he covered his eyes with his hands for protection.

Greg was trying to think about how long it would take for Chris to power up, but it just wasn't registering. He then saw Zakk on top of Chef's back and stared. "Oh Lord no..."

* * *

_**I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world from turning into a monster,**_

_**Eating Us Alive.**_

_**Don't you ever wonder, how we survive?  
But now that you're gone, the world,**_

_**Is Ours.**_

_**~Monster-Paramore**_

* * *

Neveah was feeling very useless at the time. As she watched the others attempt to stop the beast, she felt the need to contribute. Then she thought of an idea. 'If I could go fast enough..' she thought. She revved herself up and started to run around the cave in circles. And once she got enough speed, she ran towards Chris and basically ran up his leg, avoided the fire and water blast, and used both of her feet to stomp on the beast's nose, making a 'crack' sound. Chris made a loud screeching sound meant as a yell. What she didn't realize was that because of the force she used, she would be soaring in the air and ultimately crash into a wall. So once she realized she was in thin air, she started waving her arms, hoping that she had the power to fly. Right before she hit the wall, some random 'poof' came twice, and the next thing Neveah know she was on the ground safe and sound. She turned around to see who her savior was. There stood a boy who was around 5'5. He had straight black hair that went to his ears, and peach toned skin. He only wore a white t-shirt, blue pants and white sneakers. He gave Neveah a smile and a wave before looking ahead, and smiling even wider.

"Yo Phil! This is where you ran off to?" He called out to the somewhat orange pal.

Phil barely turned around before responding,"Yeah fool! You besta join the party! We 'bout to beat this big a*s dinosaur man!"

The nameless boy ran off and teleported to Chris, kicked or pinched him, and then warped back to where he stood.

"Now who is That?" Neveah asked the same question to Greg.

"That is Phillip's best dude friend, Sebastian. They're usually Attached to the hip, doing the craziest stuff, and then ShiAnne usually gets herself involved with them, and then hell happens." Greg shakes his head," And then you bring in Daniel, and then they're a 4-person party. " Greg shakes his head again.

"And where is Daniel?" Neveah asked.

"You ask to many questions, maybe another time." Greg smirked at her and watched Zakk from where he was standing. Neveah sighed and also looked toward where he was.

Zakk was on the last horn on the beast's back, and seemed to be somewhat tired due to the journey it was. At first, he thought that he was in the clear, but then all of the sudden Chris grabbed him from his back and threw him onto a nearby wall. His arm had accidentally hit a really sharp rock, basically ripping it in half, only still attached by a small piece of skin. Zakk hissed and he slid to the ground slowly by an invisible force, most likely Greg. He had a headache and was some kind of pissed.

Adrian crossed her arms, until she got a small rock and threw it at the beast as amazing speeds, thanks to her super-strength arms. It nearly caught on fire before hitting Chris in the eye, impacting some kind of damage because he winced and his eye started to get swollen.

"Nice shot." Her sister complemented, her arms crossed nodding her head.

"Thanks." She evilly smirked before picking up another rock.

"No way dude.." Christian's eyes were wide and fearful, due to his friend's plan.

"Come on man! It could really help. Plus, you can basically become the dude's size of you try!" James pleaded.

"I don't know about this man.." Christian murmured unsure.

"Dude, trust me on this." He warmly smiled at the scared teenager, putting his hand on his shoulder.

Christian looked into his green eyes, becoming hypnotized and allured by them, before sighing and finally agreeing with an okay.

"Yes! Dude, this'll totally work!"

"It better."

Christian emptied his mind and thought about becoming about 10 feet, around the same height as the beast. He opened his eyes and was shocked that he was in fact that exact height.

"Okay man, let's do this, before I catch the fear of heights."

"No problem dude."

Christian dropped his hand down and James stepped on it, being carried towards Chris.

"Miko! How are you holding out?" Moonstone called our to her companion, who looked just as tired as she did.

"I'm fine, but I'm tired. I think I can hold on for another 20 minutes or so.." He called back.

Moonstone nodded,"Yeah, same over here. Hey hot-heads! How are you holding out?" To answer her question , the fire doubled in flames as the two fire manipulators seemed to be fine, despite the sweat forming on their foreheads.

Moonstone sighed and closed her eyes. 'How long is this gonna last?' she asked herself.

Sophie and Lorlei watched all the action happening from the sidelines and taking care of everyone's favorite fan-girls with fear.

"There isn't a way Chris wouldn't actually KILL them, or us, right?" Sophie asked nervously.

Lorlei looked at her best friend, and for once shrugged her shoulders. She then drew a bottle of water and continued to he the caretaker of Lily, while Cierra was in the hands of Sophie.

* * *

_**I forget the last time I felt brave, I just recall insecurity,**_

_**But it hit me like a tidal wave, and sorrow swept over me.**_

_**Then I was given grace and love, I was blind but now I can see,**_

_**That I found a new hope, from above, and courage swept over me.**_

_**~Tidal Wave-Owl City**_

* * *

Christian and James walked over to Greg. As Christian knelt down James explained what they were gonna do. Greg nodded in understanding, wishing them both of luck. James was let down and ran towards the fire duo, explaining what was going on.

"And if it doesn't work?" Charlie asked.

"Then we'll have to make a better plan." James shrugged.

Charlie and Izabel stopped suddenly, along with Miko and Moonstone, confusing Chris. Christian stomped over to where the beast was, picking James up on the way and setting him on his head. Christian then punched Chris in the stomach, the air in him gone as he struggled to breathe. Christian then grabbed his face, forcing him to look at the duo.

Then James got into gear. He intensely stared at Chris, and Chris stared intensively backed. His eyes slowly, but surely, got duller.

Then that's when Zakk came outta nowhere and stabbed Chris in his knee cap with something that looked like a bone. Chris didn't respond, until Zakk got his second knee cap, Chris falling to the ground quite loudly, a rumbling started and quickly died. Chris finally made some sort of response with a whimper, for he was too weak to make some sort of threat. Turns out, Zakk was using his bone, because he was putting something back into his arm.

"Ew Zakk! That's so gross!" His girlfriend stuck her nose up in disgust.

"Aw baby, c'mon! It isn't th-" He was cut off by the beast grabbing him and smashing his head into the ground multiple times before letting go.

"Zakk!" Moonstone and everyone else ran over to see if the musician was okay.

He got up like a normal person and taunted,"That all you got you green gorilla?"

"That's enough." Greg walked up to Chris and looked at him, glaring. Then he threw a bottle on his head, and it suddenly remade itself. The only difference was that there was a mini Chris and Chef in there.

"Aww! Look at them!" Sophie cooed at the two monsters, and they both growled a her.

"Zakk, where in the world did you get those ideas from?" Moonstone asked, clearly confused.

Zakk looked at her and smiled, before saying,"'Hobo with a Shotgun', and you'd love it... FINLAND!" And then he fainted.

"Moonstone," Izabel put a hand on her shoulder,"I think your boyfriend is delusional."

"No, just tired..."

"Okay everyone! Back to your dorms, you guys can take the rest of the day off." Greg ordered. "And congratulations for completing the test! You are officially ready to go to this school!" He congratulated.

They all cheered.

Well, except for Zakk, Cierra, Lily, and now James, who was mentally and physically tired from his encounter with Chris.

"Let's get outta here!"

They were on their way leaving until an unknown clapping came from behind them. They turned around and were shocked to see ShiAnne standing there, with a big proud smile on her face.

"You guys were awesome!" She complemented. "You worked together and knocked the socks off of Chris!"

"Where were you this whole time?" Moonstone asked.

"I was actually rushing over here, but by the time I got here you guys were using teamwork and making damage to the beast, so I didn't want to interfere unless something horrid happened. I'm proud to announce that you all, conscious or not, are now officially apart of this school."

The group once again cheered.

ShiAnne smiled,"I'm really proud of you all. Now I can walk around like 'Hey, you see that group of kids? I got them here and they beat Chef and Chris without my help.'" ShiAnne skipped to them. "Now go spend the rest of your day doing nothing, you totally deserve it!"

* * *

_**This Heart, it beats, beats for only you.**_

_**My Heart is yours..."**_

_**~My Heart-Paramore**_

* * *

About an hour later after the test, Zakk woke up wake up after a while and was shocked to see Moonstone on top of him, both on his bed, then he notices she's in a cute Nurse's uniform.

"Please tell me seeing you on top of me in that Nurse getup is a result of the brain damage kicking in." He mumbles.

She giggles,"It isn't."

As their lips get closer, he stops her. "Wait a second babe. Where's dweeb?" He ask.

"I kicked him out, using my fist." She winked.

"That's totally hot. And one more thing." He goes into his pocket, pulls out his Iphone and puts it on the dresser. He pushes the 'play' button and a song called 'Killed By Death' comes on.

"Why are you sting this song?" Moonstone asks him confused.

"It suits the current mood." And then he crashes his lips onto hers.

Neveah was pretty bored. She was lonely too, since her room-mate went over to her boyfriend's dorm. So she decided to do the next best thing than sleep. She pulled out her laptop, and logged onto facebook.

* * *

**Neveah Ramirez:SO glad training is over!**

**-**_**Lorlei Finstone and 16 others like this**_

**Sophie Leonori:Omg ikr! It waz crazy!**

**Neveah Ramirez:Tell me about it...**

**Miko Rannete:I'm pretty sure I'm powered out..**

**Sophie Leonori:That's possible?**

**Neveah Ramirez:No Sophie, he's being sarcastic.**

**Sophie Leonori:Is that a button, cause I can't find it:/**

**Neveah Ramirez:...**_**Lorlei Finstone **_**can help you with that.**

**Lorlei Finstone:Don't get me involved!**

**Neveah Ramirez:You're her dorm mate!**

**Lorlei Finstone:...Fine, **_**Sophie Leonori**_**, come here.**

**Sophie Leonori:Wait, facebook has a avatar?**

**Lorlei Finstone:O_o**

**Neveah Ramirez:O_o**

**Miko Rannete:O_o**

**Sophie Leonori:How do you do that?**

* * *

**Adrian 'Thing 2' Johnson:Havin' a dorm PARTY! From 8 to whenever! Any1 whose Any1's gonna b there!**

_**-Neveah Ramirez and 16 others like this**_

**Andrea 'Thing 1' Johnson:YEAH BUDDY!**

_**-Neveah Ramirez and Adrian 'Thing 2' Johnson like this**_

**Charlie Stevens:Don't you think this is a little inappropriate, considering skool's 2morrow?**

**Adrian 'Thing 2' Johnson:...No, considering u liked it.**

**Charlie Stevens:I never said I wasn't coming(:**

**Andrea 'Thing 2' Johnson:Tht's wat we thought.**

* * *

**Mrs. Logan Henderson:Wanna go 2 Jingle Ball in New York!**

**Lily Addiscot:Y?(:**

**Mrs. Logan Henderson:Bc silly, Big Time Rush is performing!(:**

_**-Mrs. Logan Henderson likes this**_

**Lily Addiscot:Omg! No way?**

**Mrs. Logan Henderson:WAY!**

**Lily Addiscot:Squeeal!**

_**Lily Addiscot and Mrs. Logan Henderson likes this**_

**Izabel McRaid:Hey, can ya shuddup? I can hear you through the walls:/**

_**-Kay Jamieson likes this**_

**Mrs. Logan Henderson:Oops! Sorry Ingrid!**

**Izabel McRaid:How do u get my name wrong? It's on ur screen!**

**Kay Jamieson:Dnt evn bother...it ain't worth it.**

**Mrs. Logan Henderson:Huh?**

* * *

**Nikky Corey:On my way 2 the Candy Room wit **_**Neveah Ramirez**_**!(:**

_**-Neveah Ramirez and Sophie Leonori likes this**_

**Sophie Leonori:Get some girll!**

**Neveah Ramirez:Wat! No way, we're just friends! Plus I'm sorta wit Zion..**

**Sophie Leonori:Suurrreee...**

**Neveah Ramirez:Plus, we're goin on a date 2night!**

**Sophie LeonoriL:Oh really?**

**Nikky Corey:Wat?**

**Neveah Ramirez:Yeah, he told me it's a really nice resturant and it'll be funn(: so ha!**

**Sophie Loenori:Watever, it won't last long...**

**Neveah Ramirez:Wat won't last long?**

**Sophie Leonori:Nothing...**

**Nikky Corey:Basically was just ignored on my own wall...**

_**-James Evans, Hayden Collins, and two others like this**_

* * *

_**Hayden Collins, Skylar Aurns, and 16 others are now friends with ShiAnne Mckenzie and 6 others**_

* * *

**Andrea 'Thing 2' Johnson - ShiAnne Mckenzie: Yoo! U comin 2 our dorm party?**

**ShiAnne Mckenzie:Depends, wat type of drinks?**

**Andrea 'Thing 2' Johnson:Stuff lik booze and champain..**

_**-ShiAnne Mckenzie likes this**_

**ShiAnne Mckenzie:Hellz yess!(: Love me somee booze!(;**

**Andrea 'Thing 2' Johnson:Alright! Tell ur friends! jk, just the people we kno!**

**ShiAnne Mckenzie:Def gurl!(:**

* * *

**Nikolas Zinniah:Finally out of the hospital!(: I need the fresh air!**

_**-ShiAnne Mckenzie and 46 others like this**_

**ShiAnne Mckenzie:Soo happy 4 u bb!(:**

**Nikolas Zinniah:Thnkz bubbles!(: My house in 10?**

**ShiAnne Mckenzie:On my wayy(;**

**Zakk Blythe:Get some dude!**

* * *

**Zakk Blythe:Finally got some 'alone' time with **_**Luna Jewel **_**(;**

_**-Luna Jewel likes this**_

**Luna Jewel:Did u lik my present?(;**

**Zakk Blythe:Babe, I LOVED it. I need 2 get hurt more often...**

**Luna Jewel:No! I was worried sick:/ dnt pull tht stunt off again!**

**Zakk Blythe:I'm sry...**

**Luna Jewel:Ur sweet(: Wanna watch a movie? **_**Neveah Ramirez**_** disappeared and I'm bored..**

**Neveah Ramirez:U called? **

**Zakk Blythe:On my way babe(;**

**Neveah Ramirez:Watevr happens in there, make sure it doesn't end up on my bed...**

* * *

**Hayden Collins:Gonna play some COD wit my home boys!**

_**-James Evans, Christian Nightingale, and 2 others like this**_

**Christian Nightingale:I can't believe u 3 talked me into ths...**

**Hayden Collins:More lik persuaded(:**

_**-James Evans and Charlie Stevens like this**_

**James Evans:Yeah man, we'll teach u how 2 play, so relax..**

**Christian Nightingale:Still not sure about ths..**

**Stefan Welling - Zacko Lewis: Hey dude, is there a basketball team?**

**Zacko Lewis:Yeah man! 1 of the best sports ever!**

**Stefan Welling:Finally! Some1 who gets me!(:**

**Zacko Lewis:Ikr, dude, we cud go 1 on 1 lik now. Meet me in the auditorium!**

**Stefan Welling:Yeahhh man! U goin down!**

**Zacko Lewis:Psh, as if! U cnt beat me!**

**Stefan Welling:Man, I cud beat u anyday, and at anytime!**

**Zacko Lewis:Thn u better bring it home skillet!**

**Stefan Welling:U kno I will! Bring ur all game!**

* * *

**Adrian 'Thing 2' Johnson:Getting prepared 4 1 hell of a night!**

_**-Zakk Blythe, Skylar Aurns, Charlie Stevens and 23 others like this**_

**Charlie Stevens:Puttin' my disco shoes on!**

**Hayden Collins:Got my microphone!**

**Adrian 'Thing 2' Johnson:Y is tht?**

**Hayden:For karaoke and my amazing jokes!**

_**-Neveah Ramirez and Luna Jewel like this**_

**Neveah Ramirez:U better hve some good jokes 2! Lmao(:**

**Hayden Collins: Dnt worry, got a whole list!**

**Neveah Ramirez:Yeahh buddy! By the way, I may b l8, I hve a dinner date with **_**Zion Lewis**_

_**-Zion Lewis likes this**_

**ShiAnne Mckenzie:Yeahh me 2, cuddling wit **_**Nikolas Zinniah**_**(:**

_**-Nikolas Zinniah likes this**_

**Luna Jewel:And I'm watchin chick flicks with **_**Zakk Blythe**_**, so we may b a few minutes l8...**

_**-Zakk Blythe likes this**_

**Zakk Blythe:My eyes r burning:/ I hte chick flicks! But anythng 4 my girl(:**

_**-Luna Jewel likes this**_

**Andrea 'Thing 1' Johnson:Eww! There's a big love fest goin' on!**

**Zacko Lewis:Wanna join babe?(;**

_**Andrea 'Thing 1' Johnson likes this**_

**Andrea 'Thing 1' Johnson:No thnks, it's kinda gross...**

**Neveah Ramirez:Aww c'mon! Spread the lovee!  
**

_**ShiAnne Mckenzie, Sophie Leonori, Lorlei Finstone and 9 others like this**_

* * *

**Skylar Aurns:Just had a strange dream tht every1 was dancing in tutus...**

_**-Sophie Leonori likes this**_

**Sophie Leonori: I LOVE tutus!**

_**-Mrs. Logan Henderson and Lily Addiscot like this**_

**Zakk Blythe:Dude, wtf?**

**Miko Rannete:...**

**Neveah Ramirez:O_o**

**Luna Jewel:O_o**

**Adrian 'Thing 2' Johnson:O_o **

**Andrea 'Thing 1' Johnson:Tutus suck!**

_**Zakk Blythe, Adrian 'Thing 2' Johnson, Stefan Welling and 11 others like this**_

**Charlie Stevens:The things tht go through ur mind...**

_**-Andrea 'Thing 1' Johnson, Adrian 'Thing 2' Johnson, Zakk Blythe and 20 others like this**_

* * *

**ShiAnne Mckenzie:Leavin' again:/**

**Greg Hartfield:Wat!**

**Luna Jewel:Ur kidding, right!**

**ShiAnne Mckenzie:Wish I was...Gotta go back 2 the 'War' for the nxt 5-8 months:/**

**Sophie Leonori:But u JUST got here! It's not fair!**

_**-Greg Hartfield, Zacko Lewis, Luna Jewel and 19 others like this**_

**Nikolas Zinniah: ):  
**

**ShiAnne Mckenzie: :(((((**

**Charlie Stevens:Wait, wen do u leave?):**

**ShiAnne Mckenzie:I hve 2 leave by 2morrow night...**

**Neveah Ramirez:Cnt u stay longer!**

**ShiAnnne Mckenzie:Sadly I cnt, or tht wud bring horrible consequences...**

**Stefan Welling:Wait, thn who takes care of tht Elite thingy?**

**ShiAnne Mckenzie:Well, usually Visuals does, but since he disappeared, we hve 2 vote on it.**

**Zakk Blythe:Man, this is shit!**

_**-ShiAnne Mckenzie likes this**_

**Kay Jamieson:Total bull shark!**

_**-ShiAnne Mckenzie likes this**_

**ShiAnne Mckenzie:Aw dnt worry guys! If u need anythng I'll try my best 2 get on fb(':**

**Andrian 'Thing 2' Johnson:So I guess ur not comin 2 the party...**

**ShiAnne Mckenzie:Oh, I'm comin(: I just need 2 leave kinda early, if ya gnt mind!**

**Andrea 'Thing 1' Johnson:Wat matters is u comin, dnt matter how long!(:**

**ShiAnne Mckenzie:Thnx gurlss!(:**

_**-Andrian 'Thing 2' Johnson and Andrea 'Thing 1' Johnson like this**_

* * *

_**Zakk Blythe, Charlie Stevens, Sophie Leonori and 17 others are now friends with Phillip King and Sebastian Salas.**_

* * *

**Aw, this was cute(: It was my first time going facebook! I will be doing facebook every few chapters! If u want me 2(: If you have any request, totally PM me(: Totally got the idea from Glee facebook fanfictions...especially Klaine and Puckleberry ones...  
**

**Speaking of Glee, Is anyone else excited tht Jesse(I forget who plays him) is coming back 2 Glee? As well as Chord Overstreet(Sam)!(Who is somewhat smexi, but not as smexi as Mark Salling. Now that's sexi(: ) I think that Mercedes is being really prideful:/ ... But Damian McGinty was On last week's episode! And my all time favorite Glee cover song at this time is 'Take Care Of Yourself'...an amazing cover(: **

**OKAY! Enough about Glee, this is Total Drama!(: Does anyone know when Season 4 comes out? I don't think I'll watch it, but I heard that Bridgette and Duncan are supposed to be a cameo, as well as Lindsay(: **

**My request were finally fufilled! AnotherDeadHero I really enjoyed ur request(: And 'Angel, I got those tutus! lol! But I forget my question of the chapter,...yeah I feel bad! Aha**

**Happy Early Birthday to AnotherDeadHero! You're birthday's on Monday(: Right? Aha just incase I don't get to ya!**

**And to Bella Pilgrim, I'm REALLY sorry you weren't in this! But since there's a party goin on next chapter, I swear on a cookie that you'll be in it!**

**Considering I can't remember my original question, I'll make one up(:**

**Do you own any posters/standees/etc...?**

**I own lik 3 Paramore posters, A vampire smiley face poster, a Taylor Lautner _, _or I should say Taylor Hotner(; Standee (That isn't shirtless:/ ), a Glee poster with Rachael and Finn, a Spongebob poster with Patrick from 'MuscleBob Squarepants' episode(: And like two random car posters that I need 2 give 2 Phillip...**

**Who do you think will win the basketball game? Zack or Stefan?(: What does Sophie mean when she says 'Won't last long'? and What will the story do without ShiAnne! Who knowss!..That's a lie I kno(:**

**Okay! Now I'm leaving, and HAPPY BELATED SONIC'S 20th ANNIVERSARY! Is anyone gonna get Sonic Generations? I can't cause I don't like or own X-Box or PS3:/ But Tails is in it! :D  
**

**Okay! NOW I'm leaving!(:**

**Love with a Chocolate Chip Cookie,**

_**xXCookiGiverXx**  
_


	17. Guyss

_***Le dodges dangerous and household items thrown by reviewers for considering deleting this story***_

Hey everyone!

Sooo, I slept on what I'm going to do.

And with the help of you guys, especially JadeTyga,_ (Thank you soo much for that message girl *Insert Heart*)_

I've decided that I am going to continue this story!

But I'm deleting the last chapter and that preview.

They make **no logical sense, at all**.

But I liked the concept of the challenge, so I might use that later in the story.

_ShiAnne is still leaving, so that way I can focus more on your characters causing drama instead of her being a part of the drama. But Nik is going to be in it from time-to-time._

_My Zack will be somewhat a regular, since he's Andrea's love interest._

Speaking of the topic, I have quite the line-up for romance and drama._** *Le laughs evilly***_

Okay, let's get things back on the road!

**_ALL ABOARD THE COOKIE-EXPRESS!_**

**_CHOO CHOO!_**


End file.
